Arc of the Guardians
by Canadiangunner11
Summary: There comes a time in anyones life when they're down. when they've been rejected, ridiculed, or tormented. Jaune Arc is one of those individuals. Abandoned by his friends and family, the young Arc leaves Beacon academy. Only to fall victim to the darkness he sought to protect others from, when all hope for survival is lost he cuts a deal with a stranger... for better of for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**(just a little disclaimer I own nothing.)**

Theres a question that plagues everyones mind at some point of time, why are we here? It's one of life's greatest mysteries. Especially when you don't even know who or what you were before being brought back from the dead by a small construct, that would eventually become one of your greatest friends.

That's what happened to me, and just about every other guardian that I know reborn in the Travelers light.

I don't know a lot about myself, who I was, what I was, those are things that I can't remember for the life of me. Although there are a few things I remember from my past. Abandonment, betrayal, and... something called Remnant. But one other thing, my name.

Jaune Arc, little did I know I shared the same name as a type of energy. Who knew?

My story began just as so many have before.

-X-

 **(No ones P.o.v.)**

Hovering around the wasteland once called Russia floated a strange construct, this little machine had the appearance of a three dimensional star with yellow on the top and bottom points, an optic eye 'blinking' as it moved along.

The front and back halves rotating in different directions as it hovered through the forest of cars long abandoned during the collapse, scanning certain skeletons with a cone-shaped beam, projected from its optic, that inhabited the husks of the rusted chunks of scrap.

Unkown to the little construct, three four-armed spider eyed beings were shadowing it from afar. Their leader focusing its rifle on the construct, after confirming its query the leader spoke to its underlings in its native tongue. Upon receiving their orders, the underlings moved forward.

Knowing that they'll have their prize soon enough the leader shouted something in its native tongue before following the path of its underlings, while its crimson cloak swayed wildly within the gusts of wind.

The construct oblivious to the encroaching threat continued to hover along scanning random skeletons for an unknown reason.

 _"Ouch."_ Solemnly spoke the construct as it saw the bullet hole in the side of a deceased humans skull, silently hoping they received a quick death.

Staying to its path the construct continued to scan the remains of different bodies, until it stopped on one.

 _"Is it possible?"_ The construct questioned to no one but itself. It's shell dividing into eight sections around a core while light emanated from it. _"There you are."_ The construct spoke in a friendly tone, as a blinding light flashed from its core.

-X-

 _"Guardian... guardian? Eyes up guardian!"_ The construct ordered. The guardians eyes restlessly flickered open, After being closed for who knows long.

 _"It worked. Your alive."_ Joyfully stated the construct. _"You don't know how long I've been looking for you."_ It revealed.

 _"Wha-what do you mean?" The 'guardian' questioned._

 _"I'm a ghost. Actually, now I'm your ghost."_ The construct greeted. _"And you, well you have been dead a long time."_ The ghost stated as the guardian tried to clench his fists succeeding after a few tries hearing cracks resonate from them. _"So your going to see a lot of things you don't understand."_ The ghost finished before hearing roars from the distance.

Turning to the direction of the roar the ghost turn to the guardian before saying, _"this is Fallen territory. We aren't safe here."_ The ghost turn to the opposite direction of the roars which turned out to be a wall, rusted and falling apart from the elements for centuries. "I have to get you to the city." The ghost said as it turned toward the immediate area to see if it was safe, " _hold still."_ It said turning back to the guardian and disappearing in a flash of light.

'What?' The guardian frantically question as his only guide disappeared without a trace.

 _"Don't worry, I'm still with you."_ The ghost explained hastily, _"we need to move fast."_

 _"We won't survive long out in the open like this, lets get inside the wall."_ The ghost stated even though the guardian was already heading there.

'Don't need to tell me twice.' The guardian thought as he followed the path through the cars towards the wall.

 _"I heard that by the way."_ The ghost said.

"What!" Shouted the guardian as he skidded to a stop.

 _"I'm inside your head, what'd you think? And keep moving I didn't bring you back just to die again."_ The ghost ordered before the guardian continued running.

Moving past the rusted husks of vehicles filled with long dead civilians the guardian could help but feel remorse for the poor bastards. Hearing more roars coming from the distance the guardian knew whatever these fallen were they were approaching fast, and he knew better than to expect a warm welcome.

As the unnamed man continued up the deteriorated steps to a door leading inside the wall the guardian heard one final screech coming from where he believed he awakened, seeing a flash of red in the distance before he entered the crumbling entrance.

 _"Okay, I need to find you a weapon before the fallen find us."_ The ghost states as the duo continue on into the dark area.

Stepping into a darkened corridor the construct materialized to emit a light so the guardian can better navigate the environment. _"Careful, the fallen thrive in the dark, we won't."_

"Lets just focus on getting a weapon for now, but I want an explanation after we get out of here." He said as he cautiously walked passed the catwalk.

 _"We need to stay quiet, the fallen could be anywhere."_ As it said that some... creature climbed up a nearby vent, moving out of sight just as the ghosts flashlight... thing landed on it.

'Just going to assume that's what he calls the fallen.' Thought the guardian.

 _"We need to move."_ Ghost said as the two climbed a small flight of stairs entering onto a large balcony overlooking a dark enormous chamber. _"Wait here, I'll see what I can do with the light here."_ The ghost said as it hovered off into the darkness, giving off light from its shell as it flew past a pipe.

Waiting by a chemical flare as his only source of light the guardian quickly grew anxious, feeling as though he was being watched. After about a minute of waiting for his ghost a loud bang was heard from the far side of the chamber startling the newly revived guardian.

Seeing the lights turn on after centuries of inaction, revealing multiple fallen crawling among the pipes and scaffolding like cockroaches on a fridge.

After the lights fully activate the ghost quickly returned to its comrade, running across a bridge on the far side of the chamber were more fallen with strange drones flying in from the ceiling.

"Shit!" The guardian shouted as a gate began to open to his left.

Looking beyond the gate the guardian was met with the sight of an old rifle, _"come on, grab that rifle and move."_

Following the order the man quickly moved to take hold of the rifle, pulling the pin back making sure a round was in the chamber, 'how did I remember that?' He questioned as he caught a glimse of a red cloak at the end of the hallway.

Knowing he'd have to fight through he steeled himself for a fight before proceeding down the long hallway towards the enemy.

Turning another corner he barely got five steps before being confronted by two enemies one with four arms, a crimson cloak, and some type of mask. The other only two arms with a stump under each arm indicating it had four arms at one point.

Taking the roar one of them gave off as a signal to fire the guardian began unloading rounds into the chest of the four armed one effectivly killing it, though after seeing its comrade gunned down the smaller one began sprinting towards the guardian only to be met with the same fate.

 _"Well at least you can kill a vandal and dreg."_ The construct stated as the guardian fed another magazine into his rifle.

"Uh?" He so elequitly questioned making his ghost sigh.

 _"Vandals are the ones with four arms, and dregs are the ones with only two."_ It concluded as the guardian readied his rifle and kept moving.

Upon reaching an atrium after dealing with a few dregs on the way he was quickly open fired on by the forces within it. Taking cover behind a stack of crates the guardian only peaked out to fire on a solitary dreg before being fired on again.

 _"Okay, deep breaths, guardian. Only fire in short bursts to conserve your ammo. And aim! You just firing blindly isn't helping."_ The ghost advised.

"I was aiming!" The guardian indignantly shouted.

 _"... we have a lot to work on."_

"Shut up!" The guardian shouted as he reloaded and open firing on a vandal that was getting too close, while missing a lot of the shots.

After several minutes of poorly firing at fallen... and somehow managing to kill them, he may have needed to be brought back once... or twice.

Having his ghost tell him the coast was clear the guardian left his cover to move on, though he was oblivious to a vandal coming from behind.

Barely turning his body towards the fallen in time the vandal tackled the guardian to the ground using its larger size and two extra arms to keep him pinned. Trying a last ditch effort of sending his fist into the fallen's jaw, though the guardian knew this had little effect.

Unsheathing a shock blade from behind its tattered cloak the fallen raised it above its head ready to finish the guardians life by sending the blade through his neck but stopped when the vandals head jerked to the side with a hole dead centre between its eyes, a loud shot was heard not even a second later.

After the fallens body went limp and collapsed on top of the guardian. Quickly pushing the body of the vandal off and standing up the guardian followed the vapor trail of what was obviously a long distance rifle to looking over at the far side of the chamber.

Standing on the rusted scaffolding was a man wearing a black cloak, the only thing seen was the smoking barrel of his rifle because the rest of him was unseen by the shadows that enveloped him.

 _"I guess you should thank him."_ The guardians ghost suggested after it materialized beside his head.

"W-who are you?" The guardian questioned while the cloaked stranger hopped down from his perch, slinging his rifle onto his back.

 _"Wow just ignore my advice then."_ The ghost mumbled as the cloaked guardian got closer.

As the stranger was walking toward the guardian his cloak trailed behind him revealing his stark black armour covering his chest and shoulders, a large revolver holstered on his hip with knives sheathed along it as well.

The stranger kept silently walking towards the guardian only stopping just a few feet in front of him, both of their gazes locked on each other through their helmets.

After what felt like minutes the stranger extended his hand, "Names Decker, Hunter. And your welcome."

When the guardian was about to Grab the mans hand his ghost interjected, _"I don't mean to be rude but I think we should keep moving before more fallen find us."_ To prove its point the two individuals heard a roar from further in the complex.

"Right." Agreed the stranger now known as Decker, "you guys wouldn't happen to have a ride out of here would you? My ship may have been shot down."

"Uh no, honestly I kinda thought you had one." The guardian revealed making Decker sigh as a response.

"Likewise... well I guess we gotta walk home." He surmised.

 _"Well, look on the bright side. It cou-"_

"I swear, if you say that 'it could be worse' clichè I'm leaving your asses here for the fallen!" The Hunter Shouted as he started walking towards the bridge leading to the other side of the chamber.

 _"Tough crowd."_ The ghost mumbled as it dematerialized as its guardian jogged to catch up with Decker.

"How far is it, the City?" The guardian asked trying to get the specifics of where to go.

Sighing before turning his head to face the rookie guardian, "lets just put it simply; a _long_ walk from here." His gaze turned to a cache not far ahead. "But silver lining, the Fallen left us a cache."

"Why does this feel too convenient?" Sceptically asked the guardian.

"Or just relevant to the plot." He suggested.

"What?" The Guardian questioned.

"Nothing just open it before I do. I could always use the glimmer for parts...or booze."

Quickly walking up to the crate the guardians ghost materialized to briefly scan it, having no other ideas to open the cache the guardian just pressed his hand onto it and that somehow did the trick. Moving his hand away from the lid of the cache as it swung open the guardian was met with the sight of an old shotgun, the barrel was rusted though looked sturdy enough to function properly.

"Huh and old shotgun. I would've been happier if it was glimmer, but hey its your reward." Decker stated as the guardian tilted his head in confusion.

"What the heck is glimmer?" As Decker was about to answer the question but a multitude of roars was heard further in the complex.

"No time. When we get somewhere safe. I'll explain everything on the way home." He said drawing his revolver from his holster and walking forward.

As the duo turned the corner they were surprised when beams of red light were coming from multiple objects scattered along the corridor.

"Damnit! Trip mines. Whatever you do don't touch 'em." Decker angrily explained motioning for the guardian to step back as he leveled the barrel of his revolver on the closest of the trip mines. Pulling the trigger on the firearm a loud bang echoed through the complex as the trip mine went off, soon after two dregs stepped into the corridor weapons raised.

"Can these guys just fuck off for like five minutes?" Decker rhetorically asked as he began firing at the dregs forcing them to get to cover. "We don't have time to get rid of these mines we're gonna have to go through them carefully."

After he said that he squatted down low to the ground under the space between the beams made by the mines, followed by the unnamed guardian soon after, repeating the process while covering each other from the dregs.

Eventually the two reached the end of the corridor forcing the dregs to retreat lest they be killed.

As the duo neared the entrance to the next chamber they hugged the wall beside the entrance. "Okay, last chamber before we're outside the wall then we can head home... or in your case the city."

"How do you know?" Skeptically asked the rookie.

"I've been here a few times before. Left a cache or two, scavenged parts from the old planes nearby 'bout a year back." He explained.

"Are any of them flyable?"

"If they were we'd be heading there instead of walking home." Flicking his wrist to the right bringing out the mag well of the revolver, holding it towards the ceiling letting gravity eject the canister of spent casings and replacing it with a fresh one as soon as the old one hit the ground.

The unnamed guardian changing the magizine of the rusty rifle, pulling back the pin chambering a round causing Decker's gaze to lock on the rifle.

"Hm, khvostov. Lucky, those ones are rare... how 'bout I show you how to have an eye for the right type of hardware?" He asked lightly tapping his shoulder before heading inside the chamber, the sound of gunfire resonating from within.

Easing his nerves as he went through the doorway. Being met with Decker behind a crate firing a round into the head of a vandal unlucky enough to be outside of cover.

Leveling his rifle on a group of dregs to the right and opening fire, though with the average guardian multiple dregs would have died but with this one... only one dreg bit the dust. Ducking behind a column soon after emptying his magizine, pressing his back against the rusted metal as he replaced the mag.

"How many we got over over there?" Decker asked as he slid into cover beside the rookie, rounds from the fallen firearms burning the edges of the column trying to hit the cloaked gunslinger.

"A few." The rookie revealed. "About four or five."

"How many did you put down?" Decker Asked.

"One." He mumbled getting Decker stare at him intently through his helmet.

"...we have a lot to work on." He stated after reloading his revolver.

"Oh not you too!" The rookie shouted as Decker ran out from behind the column running towards the group of dregs drawing a pair of throwing knives from his belt.

Throwing one of his knives into the kneecap of the first approaching dreg forcing it to drop to its knees. Using its shoulder as a leap pad forward tackling the second dreg to the ground, planting his knife in its neck. Unsheathing a third blade from his belt as the third dreg reared it's arm back for a swip with its knife. Leaning back to avoid the swing, sending a kick to the back of the dregs leg making it kneel.

' _On your six, mate!'_ Mentally warned a Irish voice from within Deckers head, as a fourth dreg was leveling a shock pistol on his back. Stabbing his knife downward into the base of the kneeling dregs neck with his right hand and gripping the stump of its old arm with his left, holding the dying dreg between him and the shock pistol wielding dreg as it unloaded a barrage of arc energy into its comrade.

Taking the smell of metal and flesh and the sound of silence as the sign it was done Decker let go of his knife and gripping the handle of his revolver. Unholstering the revolver and dropping the dead dreg, Letting it drop to the ground. Keeping the revolver perpendicular with his hip, using the palm of his left hand to cock back the hammer and squeezing the trigger firing a round into the shooting hand. Repeatingly fanning the hammer of the revolver back and unloading it three more times, one bullet into the dregs shoulder, another into its stomach, and the last between its eyes.

After seeing the dreg fall limp onto the ground Decker finally lowered his revolver and holstering the gun on his hip. Turning around to the final dreg still on its knees with its eyes glaring at Decker with burning hatred, the rookie walking up and discharging rounds into it before it can shoot rounds from its pistol.

Looking to him as the dreg fell to the ground, "come on, the gunfire would bring more and I don't wanna be here when they come." Decker casually stated as he started walking to the side of the chamber, the rookie following soon after.

"So what are you? Are you like a scout or something?" The rookie asked as the two walked down a small set of stairs and exiting the chamber through a service tunnel the ground covered with vegetation and about a foot of water.

"A hunter, most of us are scouts. Though if you ever need someone good with a rifle we're your guy or girl. Most of the time we tend to be lone wolves, some of us know the difference a pack makes." Decker answered as he drew his rifle from his back.

"Do you?" The rookie followed up resonating a sigh from him.

"It depends on the pack." He said before exiting the tunnel raising his rifle and scanning the area, "coast is clear... for now."

As the duo entered the moonlight they were met with the husk of a long destroyed tank, the rookies ghost materialized over his shoulder, _"this use to be one the old cosmodromes, surely we can find something here?"_

Upon hearing that question Deckers ghost materialized as well it's stark black pieces reflecting the moonlight, _"not likely, mate. We've been through most of the area around... Well the areas we can get to without dying perm-..."_

Seeing his ghost in deep thought... or what looked like deep thought sparked Decker to question it, "something up, shamrock?"

" _Remember that old jumpship in dock 13?"_ The ghost now known as shamrock asked looking to Decker.

"Yeah, but you said it won't fly." He answered.

 _"I said it probably won't fly. Besides the fallen showed up before I could examin it."_ Shamrock revealed making the rookie and his ghost look at each other.

"I thought you said you _didn't_ have a ride out of here?" The rookie guardian questioned.

"Well we didn't know if the ship would even be flyable, let alone be able to get us to the city. Plus I had a feeling that if we stayed to examine it we'd die faster than a liked main character that's about to win in Game of Thrones." Decker revealed causing the guardian to tilt his head in confusion.

"What's game of thrones?" He asked shocking Decker.

 _"Oh boy."_ Mumbled shamrock.

"..." that very question only caused Decker to stare intently at the rookie. "When we get to the city we have a _lot_ to do." He calmly stated.

Before the rookie could question why a flare shot up high into the sky. Soon after a large ship came out of thin air through a strange burst of energy. The shockwave from the discharge knocking over nearby towers, as soon as the shockwave ended and the energy vanished the ship flew into the two guardians direction.

 _"Fallen ships! This close to the surface!? We need to move!"_ The rookies ghost shouted before dematerializing into the rookies backpack, shamrock doing the same. Running through a passage between two buildings the guardians ended up at an open court yard.

Seeing smaller ships drop off more fallen into the court yard, the rookies ghost designating the small ships as skiffs.

"Dock 13's over there!" Decker shouted while pointing to the left of the courtyard. "Just past all the... dregs... and shanks... and vandals." He slowly said seeing the firefight they were about to join.

 **Ten minutes later**

 _"Coast is clear mate." Shamrock_ confirmed as a fallen captain fell to the ground limp, its mask and head smoking from the hole in the center created by the point blank discharge of a shotgun, curtesy of the rookie.

 _"Decker we'll have to report that fallen ketch to the vanguard."_

It stated as Decker reloaded his revolver before holstering it on his hip.

Nodding his head with a sigh, "I know. But first thing on the list is getting rookie over there back home." He said gesturing over to the rookie, causing said rookie to glare at him which didn't go unnoticed, "What?"

"My name isn't rookie." The noob said while he holstered his shotgun on his back.

"Then what is it? Because I need something to call you." He asked causing the guardian to look away trying to think. "Listen it's okay if you don't remember right away, you might remember tomorrow, most of the time guardians don't remember their name so they just pick a new one." Decker said putting a hand on the guardians shoulder.

After Decker removed his hand after close to a minute later the rookies ghost materialized to hover up to the ship held aloft by multiple wires. "Its been here awhile, hasn't made a jump in centuries. Luckily the fallen haven't completely picked it clean."

Following the rookies' ghost's example shamrock materialized to help check the ship out, starting with the engines. " _Engines are rusted ta shite. It obviously won't be breaking orbit but it should get to the city."_

"So it'll fly?" The rookie asked earning a stare from shamrock which was most likely a glare.

 _"No, it'll fall apart before we can get it off the ground."_ It sarcastically replied.

"Shamrock, what'd I tell you 'bout the sarcasm?" Decker chastised.

" _Hey he walked into it."_ Shamrock countered as the rookies ghost managed to get the ship running.

" _I got good news and bad news, which one first?"_ The ghost asked causing the two guardians to look at each other shrugging.

"The bad news. Might as well get that out of the way." Decker answered for the both of them, mumbling the last part.

" _There's only one seat."_ The ghost stated.

"And the good?"

" _The ship is working!_ " The ghost enthusiastically answered, while shamrock returned to Decker. Now there were two options; one they share, or one of them walks.

Hearing a roar coming from a tunnel within the wall at the other side of the chamber the two guardians now knew another fight was ahead. Taking the larger fallen climb out of the tunnel as their answer as it landed on the ground after hopping down from the tunnel, watching it stand as tall as the two of them combined as one of its four arms was holding a larger weapon than the shock pistols the dregs used.

"Huh I was wondering where the archon was." Decker stated while he drew his revolver from his holster.

"Are you telling me you knew that thing was here and you didn't tell me!?" The rookie exclaimed angered at Decker for withholding the intel as he turned to his ghost.

" _Well tell me if you need help opening a door."_ It said as it dematerialized.

"Time the fuck out... that fuckers got my warp drive!" Decker shouted motioning to the component clipped to the archon's belt, his revolver beginning to glow as if it was being heated instantaneously, after letting it burn bright for a few seconds Decker pointed the revolver to the ceiling of the dock and the instant he did so it burst into flames, making the rookie look away due to the intense brightness given off from the feat.

"Time for some payback." Decker calmly said before turning to the reader, "timeskip."

"Timewha-"

 **Timeskip**

Taking the archon falling to the ground as a sign for the guardians to relax and figure out their next move.

"Okay so two guardians, one seat." Decker stated as the rookie placed his rifle on his back letting his arms drop from exhaustion. "That sounds like a shitty porno."

"You think we can share?" The rookie sheepishly asked trying not to make the situation awkward.

"No, even if we can both fit in there the added weight will burn more fuel, and for all we know there could only be fumes in there after centuries of inaction." He summarized as his ghost materialized over his shoulder.

"How do you even know that?" The rookie questioned.

"I spent a little time learning from the shipwright back home." The hunter answered.

"Okay, So how do we decide who gets the ride?" Asked the rookie knowing someone would have to be left behind.

"You take it." Decker said.

"Why? You know what it's like out here!" He exclaimed which was kind of ironic considering he was just brought back from death.

"Oh I know, this isn't my first rodeo out on the frontier." Decker revealed causing the rookie to tilt his head in confusion, "sorry my mentor's kind of a cowboy... and a compulsive gambler. But seriously I'll be fine while shamrock sends out a beacon calling for evac."

" _Wait what if we get shot down as well_?" The rookies ghost asked oblivious to the body of the archon as it began to move again.

"Don't worry your the guy with the plot armour so you have nothing to worry about." The hunter explained causing the rookie to look at him like he grew a second head. "Anyways, I gotta warpdrive to get back or this chick named Amanda will have my hide." He said turning towards the archon finding it still standing... and alive aiming its shrapnel launcher at the two glaring at them as well.

"Ah fuck." Was all Decker said as the archon was about to pull the trigger to its weapon, though before it could complete the action a rocket was sent straight into its head effectively decapetating it.

"Decker!" A new voice angrily shouted.

"Oh shit." Decker swore knowing exactly who that voice belonged to. "Bite! How ya bin!?" The hunter asked while turning to their... saviour?

"Don't you 'Bite' me, boy!" The man now known as Bite shouted carrying a rocket launcher over his shoulder, still smoking from being fired barley a minute ago. "Why the hell was your ship planted six feet in the ground, sprouting out of it like a damn tree?!"

Upon hearing the question Deckers eyes grew to the size of diner plates behind his helmet. " _That_ is... entirely his fault." Decker said pointing to the decapitated archon before walking over to unclip the warp drive from its waist.

Being slightly appeased with Decker getting warp drive back the guardian now known as Bite turned to the rookie. "I take your the reason the fallen coms have been so active today?"

"Uh yeah." The rookie answered as he got a look at Bites appearance, the guy stood about a head taller than either the rookie or Decker clad in heavy armour all along his body coloured forest green.

"Well I'm just gonna assume the two of you were the ones who almost killed that archon." He stated while slinging the launcher onto his back walking over to the duo, stealing a glance at the rusted old ship. "Decker, get ready to leave. Alaster's watching the transport outside, all the while Hook and Spiri were scouring the skywatch for you... rookie that ship is yours to fly to the city with."

"Well rookie I'll see you at the tower." Decker bid farewell as shamrock materialized over his shoulder.

" _At least Bites not assuming you were flying while drunk... again._ " Pointed out the onyx ghost.

"Would you stop calling me rookie, at least call me somethi-" The rookie indignantly shouted the guardian before suddenly stopping.

 _Standing in front of a blonde haired blue eyed man was an emerald eyed woman glaring at him with rage flaring from her eyes, wearing bronze armour on her torso, legs and left arm, a circlet of the same material around her head as her scarlet hair was tied into a ponytail._

 _"You lied to all of us Jaune! You lied to our team! Team RWBY! To me!" She screamed clenching her hand, clocking the blonde in the jaw before turning and leaving the roof through the door behind her._

"Hey rookie you good? You've been standing there staring at the ground for like five minutes in a flashback." Decker explained as Bite walked up to the duo.

"It's Jaune."

"What?"

"My name... it's Jaune, Jaune Arc." The rookie slowly stated finally remembering his name. Undoing the strap keeping his helmet on his head and placing both his hands on either side before pulling it off to reveal a mop of unkept blonde hair and sapphire eyes.

"And the rookie finally knows his name." Decker said as shamrock dematerialized back into his backpack.

"Well kid, Decker and I along with the rest of the team will meet you at the tower... your ghost will guide you there." Bite explained nudging Decker to the exit of the dock. "Easy flying!" He bid before leaving.

As the guardian now known as Jaune looked towards the hovering ship his ghost materialized over his shoulder.

 _"You know how to fly a ship right?"_ The ghost said looking over to its guardian, it's optic blinking.

"Uh?" Jaune grunted looking over to the ghost his hair slightly swaying from the motion, causing his ghost to look down mumbling and sighing.

" _Heres to hoping that ship has a navigational computer."_ The ghost said defeated, " _I'll fill you in on everything you should know on the way to the tower._

"Then let's go." He said letting the ghost transmate him into the ship positioning it towards the giant hole in the ceiling, firing the engines when the ship was pointed through the hole flying off to where home is.

Though unknown to the two a hooded figure was watching them go, they're rifle pointed downward at the ground held in one hand.

Little did Jaune or his ghost knew... the knight found a new team, one that won't treat him as an outcast. Eventually Remnant will be getting a few new guardians.

It was just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: think of the first couple chapters as prologues and introductions to Jaunes new team before he goes back to Remnant.**

 **(No ones P.o.v.)**

" _I seriously can't believe you have motion sickness."_ The newly risen guardians ghost stated monotonously. Barely three hours since the duo began their long flight to the city though according to the ghost they still had another hour or two. "I'm honestly just shocked. You've just gotten through at least three firefights against the fallen, defeated an archon, and survive what is basically an excursion into fallen territory and your one weakness is motion sickness."

"It's more common than you think!" Jaune indignantly shouted hunched over his own seat dry heaving.

Knowing that his motion sickness is just another item on the list of problems they had to deal with, the construct only turned its attention back to the controls of the jumpship. Praying the city was closer than it thought so they could get out of this situation, the ghost already ran out of things to keep its partner preoccupied from explaining everything about the Traveler and earth, to what the Exo and Awoken are. Currently it was contemplating explaining to him what Game of Thrones was just to prepare him for Decker's (The hunter responsible for leading the duo to this ship,) crash course of Mr. grrr's book series turned t.v. Show.

"So what else is out there besides the fallen?" Jaune asked obviously trying to keep himself from losing whatever's left in his stomach after all the years he's been dead.

" _More than you know guardian, Jaune what you should know is that after the collapse most of the people reborn in the Travelers light weren't exactly the poster boys or girls of the light side."_ The ghost stated as its voice grew somber, _"The Traveler may have gave them power, but wisdom was something they lacked a lot of. Those people were only known as the risen or light bearers, many of them ruled with fists of iron. I may not know who or what took them down, but after all of those tyrants were taken out was when the fallen came around."_ The ghost explained though before he could continue it was cut off by static from the radio.

"Tower to unknown craft. Tower to unknown craft, identify yourself or be fired upon." An operator demanded over the radio, causing the Arc to look to his ghost with questioning eyes needing to know what to say. Taking the approving glance from the ghost as a go to answer the guardian decided to just wing it.

"Tower this is um... guardian Jaune Arc." He awkwardly greeted hoping that was enough to not get him blown out of the sky.

"Jaune eh?, hey rod! Didn't we receive a transmission from some Titan called Bite about a guy named Jaune?!" The operator yelled over the comm to his college.

"Yeah. Newly revived guardian, tell him to park it in the hangar! Fireteam Warg should be waiting!" The college responded.

"Got it! Did'ya catch that rookie?" The operator stated after finishing his conversation with his college.

 _"We got it Tower."_ The construct confirmed for his guardian looking out the cockpit window of the ship, gazing upon the mountains providing a natural barrier of defence for the city and her people, Looking to the storm clouds above them with wariness. " _Buckle up! Those storm clouds aren't going to make this smooth."_ The ghost commanded setting the ships computer to approach.

"With what?" The rookie asked looking around his seat for atleast a strap or something. Though the confused look his ghost gave him only caused him to groan and pray he won't spew bile over the computer. But those prayers were left unanswered as the terbulence from the storm was forcing the ship to sway and shake doing his stomach no favours, with the only advice from his ghost being to aim away from it.

Reaching the end off the darkened cloud the guardian could see light puncturing through the gaps of it looking heavenly to the guardian as the ship broke through the storm.

 **-X-**

 **(Decker's P.o.v.)**

'How did I get in this situation?' I mentally questioned myself as I stood at the side of the table within the Hall of guardians.

' _Ye should've expected 'is when we got 'ere.'_ Shamrock stated as my mentor Cayde was marking things down on the ever present map that's probably older than I am. His gloved hands moving all over it, as he briefed the other members of my team of likely positions to be wary of.

"Guardians." The authoritative voice of commander Zavala spoke gaining the attention of the other four members of my team; Bite, Spiri, Alaster, and Hook. "Thanks to Bite, Decker, and this new guardian... Arc, you managed to take down one of the fallen's field commanders... or whatever they have for a chain of command within the house of devils." He said standing at his height just as tall as Bite within his armour, his stern, pale blue gaze looking between Bite and I, his head bald and just as blue as his eyes.

"Uh... thank you sir." Bite the all knowing kissass thanked as he rested his hands on his weathered forest green helmet resting on the table, which normally covered the man's... or Exo's maroon face, an onyx streak coming downward from the back of his head to his chin, his white eyes stern as you'd normally see on a Titan. Anvil, his ghost hovering just over his shoulder somehow looking just as stern as its Exo comrade.

"Speaking of this Arc guy, where is he? Shouldn't he have been here by now?" Hook, one of our three hunters asked as he leaned against the wall not far from the table a throwing knife being occasionally thrown in the air from his left hand. His cloud grey hood down showing his metallic steel grey face, his light armour able to be seen through his parted grey cloak.

"The jumpship Bite And I left him with was old and rusted to hell. He either pushed it too hard and the engines gave out forcing him to crash, or he's keeping it slow and if so... he'll be here soon." I revealed earning both the exo's crimson gaze and his agreement.

Standing beside me was one of the two final members of my team; Spiri, her helmet off resting on the table beside Cayde's map. Her stark white hood down revealing her platinum blonde hair framing its owners pristine face. Azure eyes studying the map carefully as Ethern, her ghost studied it just the same.

"Decker, when you were shot down where did you go? What was the strength of the fallen forces?" She asked breaking her gaze from the map, focusing them on me.

"Well, after I got shot down I just scurried all over the cosmodrome trying to avoid that archon." I responded looking right back at her. "Forces at certain points of the cosmodrome dug in well. Like they were guarding something important."

"Like where?" She asked removing a rifle magizine from her belt and placing it on the table, returning her gaze to the map again.

"Um... the skywatch," I say as Spiri placed a bullet on the area of the map where the skywatch should be. "The forgotten shore," She repeated the same action but to the location of the forgotten shore northeast of the skywatch. "Then the old rocket yard, before intercepting some fallen communications about an excursion at the wall. That's when I met Jaune." He finished before she placed another bullet on the final location.

"Thank you." She said smiling towards me, 'huh, she looks kind of cute when she smiles.'

"You couldn't have gotten closer?" Hook questioned looking towards me.

"One does not simply walk into fallen territory." I simply say earning a light giggle from Spiri.

"You've been watching to much Tolkien." The Exo states still leaning against the wall.

"Oh shut it Captain Hook!" I indignantly shout back causing everybody to atleast chuckle from the jab. Hell Zavala even had a damn smile on his face, and for me that's rare.

"I'll have some of my hunters scope the areas out, if there's something there we'll find out." Cayde's robotic voice stated moving his hand to his robotic cyan chin in deep thought, mentally noting where he needs to send who as he scanned the map with his sky blue eyes.

"For now guardians, I believe you have a new recruit to welcome to the tower." Ikora the Warlock mentor finally states after being quiet for so long, my final team member Alaster standing by her with her arms behind her back. "I received a transmission that a jumpship just entered our airspace, with a guardian named Jaune Arc."

"We're on our way." Bite states motioning for us to leave, following the order soon after.

 **-X-**

 **(No ones P.o.v.)**

"Can't we just land this thing already?" Jaune asked trying not to throw up in his helmet, somehow he thought looking at the tower as the jumpship exited the clouds was a good idea.

 _"Hey! We have to follow protocol when we land in the hangar, the last thing we need is someone giving us a tongue lashing."_ The ghost revealed carefully piloting the ship to line up with where the technicians designated where they need to land.

Outside the ship fireteam Warg was waiting patiently at a stack of crates, Decker and Spiri were currently sitting on the edge of it talking, as Hook decided to just lean against it. Alaster and Bite were standing in front of it, both of them with their arms crossed staring at the rusted jumpship.

"Sir?" Alaster asked turning to her teams leader, her brown long coat swaying from the movement.

"What is it Alaster?" The Titan questioned as he turned his head towards the Warlock.

"What's this Arc guy like?" She asked seeing how he almost took down an archon, and survived a couple firefights within Fallen territory with no backup.

"Well from what I got from Decker is that he ain't an asshole that lets pride get the better of him, he didn't just run head first into battle like an idiot." Bite stated easing Alaster's mind a bit, "He had Decker's back during those firefights as well." Bite concluded confirming to Alaster that this rookie no, this guardian will have her back on the field.

'I hope your right sir.' The Warlock thought to herself, though there was still one question she had to ask. "One more thing sir... what kind of guardian do you think he'll be?" She asked causing the titan to stiffen in surprise knowing he forgot that one crucial detail.

"Well Alaster, there comes a time in every guardians new life that they have to choose what they want to be... and that's okay, because we shouldn't judge a guardian for what they are... only for what they're like as a person." The Exo stated wrapping his right arm around the Warlocks shoulder and waving his hand in the air from left to right. 'Just please not another hunter.' Ironically thought the Titan.

As the two guardians finished their conversation their attention was sent back to the jumpship as the engines looked to be fluctuating.

"Hey Bite, I think that ships about to run out of-" as the Warlock was about to say fuel the jumpship unceremoniously dropped straight down from its height, about nine feet, hearing a loud shout of pain resonate from the cockpit.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that ride didn't have that much fuel in it to start with." Came Decker's voice from on top of the crate, Spiri casting a look of sympathy towards the ship likely for the guardian that felt the impact of it.

Taking the guy exiting the ship in a flash of light as the new guy the leader of team Warg called him over, after Decker and Spiri got back on the ground.

"Arc over here!" Bite called out, surprising Jaune finally seeing that Bite was an Exo.

The guardian looked to his right seeing the team of guardians, jogging towards them soon after, raising a hand to the strap of his helmet to unlatch it upon reaching the team, pulling it off after placing a hand on each side of it revealing his face.

'Hm, he's got looks I'll give him that.' Alaster thought to herself seeing his golden hair shining in the sunlight that entered through the open hangars entrance, his sapphire gaze landing on each member.

"Uh hi, Jaune Arc, short, sweet, ladies love it." The rookie awkwardly greeted with the introduction he made up during the flight, though the statement only earned a snort from Hook.

"Smooth Jaune, smooth." Commented Decker causing Jaune to slouch in defeat.

Sighing from Decker shooting down the rookies first impression Alaster decided to take the first crack at breaking the ice.

Having her ghost dematerialize her helmet letting her sandy locks fall free from her helmet showing her pale face, the Warlock approach the rookie extending her hand towards him, "Alaster Donn, and yes I know it's a guys name." She greeted kindly smiling while meeting his sapphire eyes with her gaze.

"Nice to meet you." Jaune said as he accepted her hand.

'And now the audience knows what she looks like.' Decker thought to himself as Hook pushed himself away from the crate, slipping back his hood while walking towards the rookie just as Alaster did.

"Well Arc, now that you've met Alaster it's time to meet the rest of team Warg." Bite stated moving to stand beside Jaune, "Standing beside Decker is Spiri, one of our three scouts, snipers... and pranksters." Following her introduction the hunter... or huntress in this case offered a mock bow to the two guardians extending her arms out as well almost hitting Decker, her white cloak covering the back of her figure.

"Welcome to the tower guardian." She greeted standing back to her full height, her cloak still parted revealing her white and black armour.

"Then there's Hook, the last of our hunters." Bite finished receiving a mock salute from the Exo.

"And you know Decker... Decker take off your helmet." Ordered the Maroon Exo, causing Decker to slouch.

Sighing before reaching to his chin to undo the strap of his weathered helmet which saved him from a few things in the past.

While scouting in the wastelands of old Alberta, land that used to be the breadbasket of Canada, that very helmet save him from a shot of a vandal's shock rifle.

Within the crucible during a match of control some time ago, fireteam Warg was teamed with a warlock to even the odds against the other team by the name of Frostbite. As the match drew on Frostbite held two of the three points where Warg held only one, neither side wanting to release the territory earned. Though when Decker was seeking a snipers nest, one of Frostbites hunters found him believing to have found an easy prey, though to the opposing hunters surprise Decker's senses were more focused than he thought. During the small battle between the hunters, the hunter of Frostbite threw a knife nearly breaching Decker's skull, though he didn't realize it was there until after the match was won for fireteam Warg.

During an excursion to the moon long taken from humanity by the creatures of dark magic and decayed bone; the hive. Scouting land close by to the hellmouth, the hive's fortress on the moon. The hunter decided to check out the area of a place called the Temple of Crota. Avoiding the hive well during his mission the hunter got too cocky and believed he could enter the temple with little resistance, a thrall sprang onto him though when the hunter finally forced Gollum's skeleton off of himself the thrall managed to get a lucky swipe with its claws against his head before being executed by his revolver thankfully only scratching his helmet.

Finally removing his helmet the Arc was able to take in the hunter's features, allowing his mop of jet black hair to fall free of his helmet. Though when the rookie gazed into Decker's eyes he saw something... familiar, as sapphire eyes met silver.

 _Standing in some kind of weapon foundry, if the tools and parts scattered around the place were any indication for it, stood the same blonde man as before with a girl before him wearing a black corset,skirt and blouse all with red trim, and a scarlet cloak fasend around her neck, her hair so crimson it could be mistaken as black with the tips dyed red, staring at the man through silver eyes of betrayal. "J-jaune, How could you lie to me? I thought we were friends?!" She angrily questioned her eyes no longer holding betrayal but rage now, "GET OUT!" She screamed pointing towards the door to the foundry._

"Jaune, You ok? You kind of zoned out." Alaster stated her indigo orbs showing concern for the rookie.

"I'm good. Just remembered something." He reassured slightly calming Alaster.

"What did you remember? Anything good?" She asked walking closer to the Arc.

"I don't know, just looking into Decker's eyes brought back this memory." Jaune answered causing the team to look towards Decker.

"Uh... please don't tell me that's some sort of foreshadow of a ship." Confusingly stated the hunter in question.

 **(Insert ost: Halo 3 main theme)**

"Atleast he's remembering stuff from his past, not every guardian is as lucky." Hook stated before anyone could question the black-clad hunter. Walking back to the crates and leaning against it like before, as his ghost, Rayth materialized over his shoulder. The sunlight from outside shining off of its steel grey shell with crimson lining the edges.

"Hook's right." Bite said, "most guardians never fully regain their memories, though..." the Titan took a moment to walk a metre or two away from the team. facing toward the open hangar doors, at the Traveler. "Every guardian rises to uphold the mantle of protecting this city and her people, no matter the sacrifice regardless of race, gender, or creed." Bite turned back towards the team before continuing, "I'm not gonna sugar coat it, it won't be easy. We'll be fighting the darkness on different worlds, where we'll likely loose friends, allies, maybe even lovers if guardians get to know each other well." The man raised his hand after sporting a solemn face. "I can tell you all the friends I've lost since I was first brought back, that list may continue to grow or not... but I can tell you one thing, we will never. Ever. Forget them, not while we're still kickin'."

To any normal civilian, this would have bin some old veteran ranting on about the never ending fight. But to Jaune it was a glimpse into the fight that he was joining. looking out of the hangar to the city, he saw the very city he would be swearing to protect, to die for.

As Alaster heard that speech she approached towards the Titan turning around back to the team, looking to the Arc, "Even though we may die during this war, we know we might never be remembered by history. Though we just keep moving forward, no matter the cost. Do you understand Jaune?"

"I do." The Arc stated, his voice bearing no fear, his sapphire gaze containing only determination. Standing in front of fireteam Warg was no boy with no knowledge of who he was, but a guardian ready to fight the darkness to defend the innocent and the light.

 **(Insert end)**

"Great speech guardians." Spoke a southern accented voice forcing Decker to stiffen with fear, as if he was hearing death itself. As fireteam Warg turned around they were met with a woman wearing a sleeveless mechanics jumpsuit with a handkerchief and welding goggles around her neck, her blonde hair not even going down to her shoulders, though her pale blue eyes were glaring daggers at Decker. "Now I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to exchange a few words about ship maintenance with Decker." She stated, her voice leaving no room for discussion as she pulled a wrench from behind her back. "Oh and before I forget... Arc we'll make sure you ships ready to fly by tomorrow." The woman finished sparing a glance to the guardian in question.

"Please help." Decker whimpered to team Warg earning looks of sympathy from Spiri, Alaster, and Arc. 'Traveler please watch over me.'

"I'll save you a beer kid." Was Hooks only response to the cry of help.

"Oh ho ho, Decker do you know how hard it is to maintain a jumpship?! and then you go crash it, do you like making me write reports on totaled ships?!" The woman angrily shouted grabbing Decker by the hood of his cloak dragging him off towards some kind of work shop.

"But my ship was shot down!" The hunter yelled in reply to the blonde woman before getting out of earshot.

As Bite shook his head from the odd display he turned his head toward Jaune, "that was Amanda Holiday, the shipwright of the tower. If you need anything concerning vehicle maintenance, you go to her..." He revealed turning to Spiri, "go make sure she doesn't try shoving him into an engine... again."

"On it sir." The huntress responded somewhat relieved, 'time to go save my boyfri- friend! Just friend.' She thought to herself feeling her cheeks heat up as she jogged towards the shipwright's workshop area.

"I ship 'em." Bite mumbled under his breath as he witnessed Spiri run away. Turning to the rest of his fireteam, "well Arc, the vanguard wanted to talk to you when you arrived. Alaster, care to escort him there." He ordered receiving a 'yes sir' from the Warlock seeing the two walk off soon after.

"What do we do?" Hook asked earning the Titan's gaze.

"RR." Was the only reply given before Bite walked off.

 **-X-**

 **(Alaster's P.o.v)**

 **(Insert ost: Halo 2 unforgotten)**

As we exited the corridor leading to the hangar, they were met with the sight of the Traveler, leaving the Arc in awe. The very god that gifted so much to humanity, and gave its life to protect it.

 _"Welcome to the last city guardian. The last place the Travelers light can still protect."_ Jaune ghost stated as it materialized over his shoulder, " _it took us centuries to build... now we're counting every day it stands."_ It finished sombrely.

"You know, Bite was one of the many Titans that built this wall. If he heard you say that he'd give you an earful." I stated before jestering for Jaune to follow me to the hall of guardians. "After the battle of six fronts the city needed something that will keep the fallen out, so they decided to build a wall."

"So wouldn't that mean Bite's older than this wall? Why's he still fighting if he could be retired?"

"The light make us immortal, the only way for a guardian to die is if you destroy their ghost... or die where the darkness is strongest." I explained surprising the Arc even further.

"So um... how old are you?" Jaune asked somehow forgetting that you never ask that to a lady.

'Has anyone ever taught him how to talk to a girl?' I thought to myself turning towards him with a blank face.

"Sorry."

"I'm 19, I've been a guardian for two years." I revealed to him, 'he kind of does looks younger than me.'

"Oh." He says as we reached the flight of stairs leading to the hall of guardians.

"Just so you know Jaune, when you start your training you'll be learning from this old Titan named Shaxx." I revealed as we got to the bottom of the stairs entering the corridor leading to the hall of guardians.

"That's Lord Shaxx, Guardian." Stated the Titan himself earning our attention. Looking towards a man standing a head taller than Bite wearing his heavy white and orange armour with fur on the shoulder pads, his helmet having a horn sprouting from each side, though the left one was broken off long ago from unknown means.

As the Titan was about to say something else he received some kind of transmission through his helmet, "Caboose! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING THE TANK?!" The Titan angrily shouted, his medallion swaying on his chest from the episode of anger.

"Let me guess, the reds and blues?" I asked earning a nod from the Titan.

"How they ever manage to keep themselves alive in the field still eludes me." Lord Shaxx answered defeated, still contemplating why he still has them go into the crucible. "Whenever I put them into the crucible they hardly get anything done!" He shouted throwing his arms into the air before lowering them to raise his right one again, "Church can never hit anything! Texas never works with her team! Grif just runs off to find somewhere to sleep! Simmons is always too scared to go anywhere because of his fear of Texas! Donut ruins everything! Lopez only speaks Spanish for some reason! And don't get me started on Sarge, Tucker, and Caboose!"

'And I thought we had problems with our team." I thought to myself as the Titan finished his rant.

' _Do we ever?'_ Asked the feminine voice of my ghost Sierra before materializing over my shoulder, the front and back parts of her beige shell rotating in different directions.

"Guardians! Over here." Called the calm voice of my mentor Ikora, her arms folded in front of her as the other vanguards stood at their respective spots at the table, patiently waiting for both of us.

"So your the guy Decker told us about." Cayde, the hunter vanguard stated leaning over his map.

'Didn't a hunter lay down on that map and tell him to paint them like a French girl?' I asked myself as I calmly walked to stand beside Ikora.

"Uh yeah. Jaune Arc." He greeted straightening his back.

"Well guardian I believe congratulations are in order for taking down the archon, not many can do that." Commander Zavala revealed standing tall with his arms behind his back.

"Well it wasn't just me who took it down." He said which was just stating the obvious as the vanguard already knew about it.

"We know guardian, Decker and Bite told us when they got here." The commander revealed.

"Also with a bit of sarcasm from Shamrock when we asked for details." Cayde added from the side.

"Though the one who saw you fight the most wa-"

"Was me." Came Decker's voice as he entered into the hall leaning on Spiri whom was smiling from the contact, his left eye was swollen shut and missing a few teeth.

"Decker, great you could make it." Cayde greeted with a knowing smile cast towards Spiri, who blushed in response. "So I guess Amanda was mad?" He questioned before Shamrock materialized over Decker's shoulder.

" _Wat was ya first clue, Cayde?"_ The ghost asked with its voice dripping with sarcasm.

" _Shamrock, what did we talk about for the sarcasm?"_ Sierra chastised as she materialized from beside me, causing me to slightly grin when the ghost angrily grumbled in response.

"Atleast She didn't try feeding me to an engine... again." Decker stated ever seeing the silver lining.

"Eh there's that." Cayde agreed looking to the other vanguards for agreement receiving only monotonous looks for replies. "Uh I'll talk to her about it." The Exo stated after sighing.

"Well at the very least you still have your warp drive...right?" I asked getting a nod from the hunter in question, moving his hand to his neck in pain. 'How pissed was she?'

"That was one of the few mitigating factors during the 'conversation.'" He answered monotonously causing his ghost to chuckle, "but hey I had my good ol' friend Spiri there to keep me alive."

"Yeah friend, totally just friends." Spiri growled through clenched teeth bearing an exaggerated smile.

'Can he be anymore oblivious?' I thought to myself dumbfounded.

"But hey we're here to talk about Jaune, not bore the audience."

"Decker I swear I will drag you to Doc's infirmary for a psychie myself if you keep 'breaking the fourth wall.'" an angered Cayde stated glaring at the teen, though after a few moments the Hunter calmed down knowing they'll have to get to that later.

"Decker, when you fought through the wall with Jaune how did he fight?" Ikora asked as she placed a hand on her chocolate brown face in thought.

"Apart from his horrible aim," Decker started earning an indignant shout from the guardian in question. "He laid back during the fight backing me up, while I took down Fallen at a distance. He didn't leave my ass to get to the ship, I even saw him punch a few of the fallen to get 'em off balance during the firefights..." The hunter revealed jerking his thumb in Jaune's direction, "so what I'm getting to is... for all we know he could be _the one_." He finished before casting a nod towards the Arc and standing up on his own two feet, though his left leg had a limp.

"What's the one?" Jaune asked confused looking around the room seeking answers.

"Nothing, he's just referencing movies." I explain knowing he won't get it.

"Oh that reminds me we still got Game of Thrones to watch, you in or out?" The hunter asked though the tone of his voice left little choice in it.

"Focus guardians, We still have things to discuss." Zavala reminded as he leaned over the table resting his hands over it as well, "Jaune, step forward." The old Titan ordered causing the guardian to obey without question. "There comes a time after every guardians rebirth that they must choose what they'll become," his gaze turned to the left towards Ikora and I.

"The Warlocks. Guardians who devote themselves to the path of knowledge, warriors who've used their light to create feats only conceived within the nightmares given to the darkness by them." The commander said while raising his hand towards us, just as Decker and Spiri moved to stand beside Cayde... well Spiri did while Decker just limped there receiving a worried glance from Spiri.

His gaze broke from Ikora and I to land on the three hunters opposite from us, "the hunter's. Wanderers of the wilds, the blades from the darkness whose speed and precision yet to be matched by the darkness." He revealed raising his other hand as he lowered the first one.

"Awww thanks big guy." Cayde said smiling towards the blue soldier, earning a glare for a thank you.

"And the Titans. The wall for which the darkness breaks. The swords in the darkness, the shield that guards the innocent." Upon finishing his explanation of the three kinds of guardians his gaze locked onto the Arc. The man reborn barely a day ago, about to pledge himself to a fight that raged for centuries. "And so that brings us to now guardian, what do you choose...?"

As Jaune broke his gaze from the old Titan to stare at his gloved hands contemplating his decision, after thinking he returned his gaze to Zavala.

"I choose-

 **-X-**

 **(Remnant)**

Sitting within an office sort of mirroring a clock tower was a silver haired man sipping from a mug gazing out the window of the office towards a city. Reminiscing possible locations of where someone he sought was. Someone he saw as a failure on his account.

Hearing the elevator doors open from behind him the man spun around to meet them using his chair, being met with the sight of a platinum blonde woman approaching the desk the man sat behind. Setting down a folder containing the personal information of the very individual he sought, "anything new, Glynda?" The man questioned as he adjusted his glasses gazing into the woman's, now known as Glynda, emerald orbs.

"Nothing Ozpin. All the leads our contacts have found are dead ends. The villagers evacuated that day were the last to see him... alive or otherwise. And to make things worse the council is planning to call off the search, believing its not worth it." She revealed walking to the side of the desk a sort of 'wand' swaying along her hip with the movement, "though on the bright side his family has started to regret their decision and started looking for him, How that boy managed to survive with seven older sisters is astonishing." She added dumbfounded.

"Where could he have gone?" The man known as Ozpin asked himself rising from his seat and reaching by for the folder hoping to see if he missed something, he would have continued to read the file though an intercom sparked to life on top of the desk.

"Professor Ozpin, team RWBY are here to see you sir." The secretary on the other end reported, she was always so useful.

"Thank you miss Riley, send them up." The man old man responded moving back to his seat while grasping his coffee mug, bringing it up to his lips sipping from it.

Seeing the dial on the top of the elevator doors indicate the lift was at the top of the tower. The professor let out a sigh before the doors opened up revealing a group of four teenagers, all of whom exited the elevator.

"Professor Ozpin, did you find anything?" The youngest among them, a girl clad in a crimson hood with silver eyes and crimson hair that can be mistaken for black, questioned.

"No miss Rose, it's almost as if he dropped off the face of Remnant." Solemnly responded the headmaster, referring to the individual they're looking for as he, almost like using his name will bring pain. Hearing the headmasters answer only deepened her mood further. "I take team JNPR are not taking this well either?"

"No. They're scouring Vale to see if there's anywhere he could be." The girl answered.

"Come on there has to be something? Can't you have our uncle look for him, he always manages to find leads right?" The groups only blonde asked placing a hand on the little reds shoulder, only earning a glare from Glynda.

"We wouldn't have to look for him if you didn't scorn him, Miss Xiao Long." She chastised knowing the whole situation they were all in was because of the four in front of her, "and we've already brought your uncle in on this."

"Why are we even looking for him, he left on his own? Besides it's only what he deserved for forging his transcripts!" A girl with white hair and blue eyes clad in white complained receiving glares from the rest of the group.

"He may have left this academy but he is still my responsibility, Miss Schnee." The headmaster spoke gaining the attention of the group earning their gazes of silver, Amber, icy blue, and lilac. "I already knew of his transcripts to begin with." He revealed surprising the four teens.

"Do you think having transcripts will set your admittance to this academy in stone...? Each student that enters this academy is interviewed by Miss Goodwitch and I personally... and do you really underestimate my wisdom in thinking I could not spot forged transcripts?" The silver haired headmaster explained causing the students to turn their gazes downward in thought.

The silence within the office was halted by a notification coming from the headmaster, reaching behind himself the silver haired man pulled a rectangular device from his pocket. As Ozpin's gaze landed on the device he was pleased to see a message from the very contact he wished to hear from.

"Well students, I believe it's getting late. I'll notify both you and team JNPR if any developments occur." The headmaster spoke dismissing the team from his office.

"Let me guess you just got a lead on your scroll?" The blonde asked as the others left for the elevator.

"Possibly." Was the only answer he gave.

Watching the elevator doors close the two teachers looked to the device now known as a scroll, the only words written within the message were 'I may have something.'

"Sometimes I find him more cryptic than you." The blonde assistant said.

 **-X-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the support, and I own nothing.**

"I'm not sure about this, Alaster." Nervously stated a certain Arc.

"Don't worry Jaune its just your first time, everyone gets scared. It's natural." Alaster's calm voice replied, placing a hand on the nervous rookies shoulder calming him slightly.

"It's just, it's hard to forget everything and focus." Jaune revealed unforgetting of the burden that has been placed on his shoulders. "Plus what the speaker told me wasn't helpful either."

"Come on, just relax. This is the one thing that always got me to relax when I first became a Warlock." She stated looking the still green guardian in the eyes.

" _You know the training Titans get is different from Warlocks, right?"_ Sagely asked Jaune's ghost as it materialized over his shoulder, " _meditating isn't exactly what they do."_ The construct stated causing the two guardians, whom were sitting opposite of each other cross legged. What other position would They be in?

"Yeah But Uh- he needs to learn how to manage stress." She hastily replied to the ghost as her face began to redden.

"And there are other ways to do that than meditating." Spoke an acoustic voice from the entrance of Alaster's quarters earning their gazes as the two found that the new voice of the small conversation was in fact Bite. The second guardian Jaune met since being brought back by his ghost.

"Bite. I specifically remember telling you to knock before entering my quarters." The Warlock stated sternly glaring at the Titan through her chocolate eyes.

"You told _me_ that, but not Spiri." The Exo coyly stated as a mop of platinum blonde hair poked through the doorway, her azure eyes gleaming knowingly as she stared at the Warlock.

"Gotta love those loopholes." The Titan triumphantly said before setting his gaze on the Arc. "Jaune, Decker wanted to talk to you. I'm sure it's about getting a replacement for that rusted rifle you found at the wall."

"Uh anything to suggest?" Awkwardly asked the new Titan as he stood up from sitting in front of Alaster.

"Something that fires a lot of bullets so you have a higher chance of hitting something... you know because of your terrible aim." Answered the Titan earning an indignant shout from the boy. "By the way Alaster; Ikora wanted to talk to you."

Upon hearing about being summoned by her mentor, the Warlock quickly got to her feet and briskly walked out the room headed to the vanguard's chamber after saying a goodbye to the Arc and giving a glare to the Titan and Hunter.

Seeing the Warlock leave the leader of team Warg turned to the Arc, "Decker's waiting at Banshee's little armoury, Spiri if you'd be so kind." The Titan stated gazing to the hunter after.

"Sure boss," the girl obliged offering a two fingered salute. "Someone's gotta be there to make sure Decker doesn't draw on about weapons again." She said as the Arc started leaving Alaster's quarters.

"You sure that's the reason, Blance?" The Titan jokingly asked forcing The huntress's cheeks to emblazon as her eyes widened and body stiffen in surprise, though after getting over her stupor she quickly exited the room.

As Spiri caught up to the Arc Titan and continued down the hallway in silence, the Arc couldn't help but notice all the names that were among the doors of the quarters; Rogue-24, Jackal, and Wash just to name a few. Though the boy didn't see any doubles up until he saw Decker's with Spiri's name beside his.

"Uh Hey Spiri, What's the thing between you and Decker?" The rookie asked causing the huntress to stiffen in surprise once more.

"What! Uh, n-nothing. Wait, did he say anything about me?" She stuttered out as her face became redder than Bite's.

"No. Just wondering why your name was beside his on the door of his quarters." The Arc Answered calming the stark hunter as he gazed into her azure eyes.

"O-oh, Well me and Decker kind of share a room." She revealed though she realized what she accidentally said too late as she saw the other blondes cheeks redden. "I-it's not like that, we just share the room! Nothing happens in there except us sleeping or just hanging around."

"Sleeping separately or together?" Jaune coyly asked causing the girls azure eyes to shrink to pinpoints.

"W-what! No separately... although I kind of wish together." She stated while mumbling the last part making the boy's cheeks to redden. Knowing the Titan heard the statement the look in her eyes was replaced with anger from surprise as she grabbed the boy's chest piece and planted him against the wall of the corridor, her eyes glaring at him with fury. "Tell anyone I said that and I'll make you a woman." She threatened holding a knife to a specific point between his legs.

"Said what? I didn't hear anything!" Hastily spoke the Arc as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Exactly. Wouldn't want Alaster sad about her new 'friend' missing a few parts." She mumbled thankfully outside of earshot from the blonde. "Com'on, elevators this way." She said as she began walking with the Arc again.

"So Uh Don't castrate me for asking this but why do you guys share a quarters?"

As the teenager took a moment to sigh after remembering the story, she turned to the Arc when she was ready to speak. "It all started after an incident while making grenades. Decker and I were just working together as partners at the time as scouts working under Cayde, before we met Hook, Bite, and Alaster. On that faithful night I was tinkering with a couple of skip grenades." She spoke cringing from the memory, "until one wire accidentally got crossed with another and BOOM!" She said raising her hands for emphasis, "when the dust settled I realized my quarters was trashed. And since there ain't a lot of room in the tower I couldn't get another place to crash for just me. At the time I was just a rookie like you, green as grass with little to no friends here."

"What happened after that?" Jaune asked feeling sorry for the girl. "Surely someone offered to share with you."

"Oh people did, though they were just interested in my looks." She answered bitterly, "but that's where Decker came in, when he offered his quarters to me he didn't have that predatory gaze in his eyes, like the others. He had genuine concern for his partner and friend. Plus it may have had something to do with his age at the time." Spiri added growing a smile from the memory. "He even let me have the bed while he slept on this old couch he got in the city, and the rest... is history."

"That sounds nice knowing Decker isn't some perv." Commented the Titan as the elevator came into sight as the duo turned a corner.

"Oh it is." She confirmed as they reached the elevator, the huntress pressing the bottom beside the doors when the Arc stopped beside her, the dial on top indicating the lift was close to their floor though it the lifted was climbing the flight excruciatingly slow.

"So is the elevator always slow or..." The Titan slowly questioned looking to the huntress.

"Usually yeah." She responded growing annoyed when the elevator halted at the floor under them. "It'd probably faster if we climbed up to the tower." She stated as Ethern materialized over her shoulder, it's indigo shell reflecting the lights from the corridor.

" _Just Because Decker called us doesn't mean we have to rush to get to Banshee's armoury."_ Sagely spoke the male acoustic voice of the indigo ghost which only received a glare from its guardian.

As Spiri was about to yell at her ghost the doors of the elevator opened revealing only one guardian occupying it. Luckily it was someone Spiri recognized as she donned a smile as she saw who was in the elevator before entering.

"Top of the tower?" Came the guardians voice as she looked to the duo, her armoured hand jestering to the buttons on the right of the elevator.

"Top of the tower." Spiri confirmed as the Titan press the button to close the doors of the elevator, leaving them in silence... and elevator music.

"So uh how's everyone doing?" Jaune awkwardly asked trying to halt the silence, though he only made it worse if the glares the other two guardians were giving him were any indication.

"Damn it Jaune." Spiri criticized as the Arc only worsened the ride to the top of the tower.

"Is he normally like this?" Monotonously asked the Titan.

"An idiot? Yes Reavs, He is." The white hunter responded earning and indignant shout from the Arc.

As the only male Titan was about to argue with the women the elevator reached the top floor of the tower ending the awkwardness, and opening the doors letting the female Titan exit followed by the other two guardians.

"See you around Reavs." Spiri bid farewell waving to the Titan as she walked off, waving to the two as well. Turning to the Arc after bidding her friend goodbye, the huntress motioned for Jaune to follow her past the bridge way leading to the Speaker's little abode.

"Uh Spiri, Why does the Speaker need his own section of the tower, shouldn't he just hang around the vanguard?" Jaune asked looking to the Traveler in the view seen through the archway leading to the area.

"That's where the speaker hangs out. He's basically the guy everyone listens to around here. He just chooses to be there instead of the hall of guardians." She explained turning to the rookie before answering. "Well almost everyone, two factions are kind of loose cannons; new monarchy and dead orbit. Both have their goals which are wrong ones considering they want to divide the city when we should be banding together."

"Why don't they listen?" The Arc asked.

"Pretty sure pride is one of the factors. But I'm sure Alaster will tell you everything about the factions later. For now we gotta get you some new hardware." She stated as she continued walking to the passage leading to the plaza.

"So Uh how long have you been a guardian?" Asked the Arc trying to make a conversation with his team mate in order to make the walk less awkward while they search for their comrade.

"About four years now, I was seventeen when Ethern resurrected me." The huntress answered the Titan causing his eyes to widen in surprise as another question came his mind, just as the two guardians passed a frame calmly sweeping the floor by its feet.

"How old is Decker?" He asked the girl earning her gaze.

"He's been around for about three years now. Though from what he told me, he was sixteen when Shamrock brought him back." She stated to the guardian stopping at the exit of the hallway the plaza in full view; from the postmasters kiosk to the cryptarc's little shack... apparently their's a pool going around to see if the guy's colourblind.

"And how old was he when you started liking him?" Jaune asked causing Spiri to tense up. "If its not too personal." He added hoping not to get castrated by the white hunter.

"Seventeen, And If you have to ask it probably is." She answered threateningly glaring at the boy before replacing the look on her face with a meaningful smile before entering the plaza.

'What did I get myself into?' The Titan thought to himself as he left the shadow of the corridor into the sunlight of the plaza.

' _I'm not sure, but one things for sure... we're in this together now.'_ The ghost reassured its guardian from within his mind surprising the rookie, As he was not yet accustomed to the ghost speaking from within his head.

"Spiri! Good, you're here!" Came the enthusiastic voice of Decker as the huntress reached Banshee's armoury causing the girl to smile joyfully. "Okay, help Banshee and I settle something. What's better, to teleport one foot at a time or fly... but only north." The black clad hunter asked his friend causing her smile to be replaced with a confused frown.

"Why...?" The girl slowly questioned making Banshee's blue and yellow painted head bow in annoyance as he placed his fingers against his forehead.

"We're trying to figure out which is the better crappy superpower." Monotonously stated the Exo as the mouth portion of his face lit up blue when he spoke. "Which is to teleport only one foot at a time." He pressed just as Jaune reached the armoury.

"Jaune, you're here. Now we can settle our bet." Decker stated confusing the Arc further.

"What bet?" Jaune questioned looking between the gunsmith and his hunter friend.

"Why don't we just focus on getting Jaune some new guns." Spiri suggested switching her gaze between Decker and Banshee, causing the two to look at each other before agreeing.

"Yeah I guess we should." Came the gunsmiths reply, still as Monotonous as before. "But we'll be continuing this later, I will remember this."

"Sure you will Mr. 44." The cloaked gunslinger responded earning a glare from the Exo. "Though with all seriousness Jaune we still gotta figure out your gear." He stated as Shamrock, ghost, and Ethern materialized over their respective guardian's shoulders.

As Jaune's ghost materialized the khvostov into his hands, testing the weathered grip within his fingers by squeezing it tightly. Placing the rifle onto the counter of the armoury soon after, gaining hope for the weapon's restoration as Banshee brushed the rusted barrel of the rifle with his metallic fingers.

"Are we able restore it?" Jaune asked the gunsmith as the Exo took the rifle in his hands pointing the rifle skyward as he gazed through the cracked sight, though the grimace He recieved only dashed his hope further.

"It'll be easier just to get a replacement." The gunsmith stated shaking his head shifting the robes he wore with the motion. "Just from looking at the surface I can tell if you go on another mission with this rifle you'd either warp the barrel, or ruin the trigger mechanism based on how rusty everything is." The gunsmith determined saddening the Arc further.

"Hey chin up Jaune." Decker said placing a hand on the rookie's shoulder. "There's always more guns out there waiting to be found, you just gotta find the right one for you."

"I guess your right." He stated looking towards the hunter, though an idea sprouted within his mind. "Decker you think you can train me how to shoot as well as yourself with that revolver?" Jaune asked which was answered with an air of annoyance.

"Hand cannon. Not revolver, it's a hand cannon." Stated the teen as he unholstered the piece from his hip, his silver eyes narrowed at the Arc clearly annoyed with the Titan mistaking what the firearm was. Flipping the handcannon around so he was holding the gun by the barrel and placing it on the counter.

"A revolver is a small firearm people use for whatever reason which fires small caliber bullets, a handcannon is a powerful piece of awesomeness that fires .500 SW magnum cartridges or more powerful ones depending on what you're looking for. And you'd likely brake your hand if you fire it as much as me." He explained severely surprising Jaune as his sapphire eyes widened.

"Does he normally get this defensive of his weapons?" The Arc asked Spiri as he looked past Decker only receiving a nod from her.

" _So are we gonna set Jaune up with a new weapon, or are we just going to rant about what weapon is called what?"_ Ghost questioned from over Jaune's shoulder causing Decker to look down to his feat defeated.

"You'd be offended about it too if it's something you care about." He mumbled before Jaune turned back to the gunsmith.

"What would you recommend I use?" He asked letting the Exo think of what would be useful until an idea came to his mind. Or whatever Exo's have for minds... probably memory cores.

Reaching under the counter of the armoury the gunsmith pulled out an auto rifle before placing it on the counter beside the khvostov and Decker's revo- handcannon.

As the Arc took the gun within his hand the gunsmith grew a triumphant grin as Jaune slid his thumb over the White paint job along the top of the bulky auto rifle. Ejecting the magizine to ensure the mechanism was working properly.

"It's called shingen-B." Banshee explained as Jaune looked to the sky aiming through the sights of the new weapon, being satisfied that the sights were atleast intact. Although the new rifle was heavier than the khvostov he knew he'd have to make do with the tools provided to him... or guns in this case.

"And now all we gotta do is improve your aim." Spiri concluded as Ethern's front and back portions rotated in different directions.

"How do we do that?" He questioned as he looked to ghost or his ghost for answers, he should really figure out a name for the little guy.

 _"Don't look at me, I'm just who you go to when there's a door or terminal to hack."_ The ghost revealed disappointing the guardian as he turned to Decker and Spiri as a fall back plan after placing his new rifle on his back.

Feeling the Titan's gaze on themselves the duo turned to their respective ghosts before turning to each other. "Crucible." The two stated staring at the Arc together, giving him distress as he knew he probably wasn't ready for the mayhem that awaited in the Crucible.

"The Crucible? Are you sure I'm ready for that, you guys do know I haven't even been a guardian for that long right?" He asked growing nervous.

"You'll be fine, Jaune." Decker reassured either uncaring or unknowing of the Titan's plight.

"Yeah and besides you'll be learning from Shaxx, and he's a Titan just like you." Spiri added.

"I still don't know about this." The young Titan stated further.

"Jaune it's either this or learning while you're outside the city like this girl named Georgia." Decker offered as he walked up to the Titan before placing his hand over his shoulder.

"What happened to her?" He asked thinking he found another option to learning in the Crucible.

"Nobody knows, they never found the body." Spiri revealed as she leaned against the counter of the armoury scarring the Arc further.

"Hey ghost, think we can talk... in my head?" Jaune asked turning the The ever present ghost floating over his shoulder. "Never thought I'd be asking that." He mumbled to himself before the ghost dematerialized.

' _What'd you wanna talk about guardian?'_ The construct asked from within his mind.

'Do you think I'm ready to go into the Crucible?' The boy asked; based on how he was doing in training with Bite the rookie Titan has been improving greatly. From hand to hand to getting slightly better with his aim.

Hell, the guardian even learned how to channel the very energy he was named after into his hand. The rookie managed to create a devastating shockwave of the good ol' energy known as Arc. Thanks to the tutelage of Zavala,and Bite, even practicing within an area set aside as a sort of headquarters for Titans.

' _Jaune, you don't have to push yourself till you're running on empty. Just make sure when the time comes to defend your team or the city... that your ready._ ' The ghost said answering the Titan's question before materializing over his shoulder, " _your call guardian."_ The construct concluded.

Taking a moment to get his thoughts in order The Titan realized that leaving the tower unprepared will surely lead to death... or at least a permanent one. Looking to the two hunters that stood in front of him the guardian took a deep breath before speaking, "which way to the Crucible?" He asked bringing a smile to Decker's face after he reholstered his handcannon.

"Right this way Titan." He stated as he motioned his hand to the stairs leading to the hall of guardians. "Come on, Lord Shaxx is this way."

" _He does know we've been to the hall of guardians and know where Lord Shaxx is right?"_ The Arc's Ghost whispered to its guardian.

" _He knows, he just likes being dramatic."_ Shamrock stated after being silent for so long it's onyx shell dematerializing as Decker began walking to the stairs.

"I'll be sure to contact Bite, he'll want to work with Shaxx to make sure your properly trained." Spiri said as Ethern began a transmission, "Decker I'll see you back at the quarters!" She shouted before running off.

"Got it... and don't touch my whisky!" The hunter shouted to his friend as she turned to him when she reached the postmasters kiosk.

"You're to young to drink anyway!" She shot back as Ethern began to dematerialized into its guardian's head.

"In America!" He countered knowing he was old enough to drink in other countries, like Canada.

 **(Look it up.)**

"So Uh are we going to Shaxx or having a yelling match between the two of you, all the while earning the attention of everyone in the plaza?" The Arc questioned breaking the two guardians from their argument. Causing both of them to look around being surprised that they caught the attention of every guardian in the plaza, even some of the frames as well.

After the two hunters regained their composures they shared one last nod with each other, beginning back on their respective paths soon after. Just as the Arc Titan began to follow his silver eyed friend. His ghost materialized over his shoulder once more hovering beside him as the pair trailed behind the hunter.

"So uh quick question... how tough is lord Shaxx on rookies?" Jaune asked from behind Decker as they reached the stairs leading to the hall of guardians. "Because you know I just want a little warning of what I'm getting into." He nervously added earning the onyx hunter's gaze.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Shaxx is usually a great guy to learn from once you get to know him." The hunter reassured as he got to the bottom of the first set of stairs. "Hey Jaune just stick around to learn some extra hand to hand, get better aim, and hell learn how to do some of the abilities you Titans are good at using." He stated easing his mind as the two guardians plus ghost reached the bottom of the second set of stairs, seeing the massive Titan at his usual spot yelling at a pair of guardians, one red and the other blue.

"Well Jaune this is where I leave you, just go up and talk to Shaxx. And when you're ready to go into the field gimme a call, I'd probably have something for us to do." He stated reaching his hand out for the Titan to shake.

"I'll be happy to do it." Came his reply as he took the hunter's hand. "I'll see you around."

"You're acting like we're not friends after we part ways man." Decker said pating Jaune's shoulder as the Arc gained a smile on his face.

"Then I'll see you around... friend." He spoke back pating his shoulder just like The hunter did before him.

 _Within some kind of quarters stood eight individuals, one of them the blonde boy from before. His face bruised and cut as though he was beaten like a dog recently, one of his eyes was swollen unhealthily shut. Three more of the strangers could be seen as the rest were hidden in the shadows naturally given from the light. The only indication of the shadowed strangers presence are the individual eye colours of each person starring at the boy. The first two of the rooms occupants were the two girls the blonde Titan observed in his visions from before, both glaring at him through their emerald and silver eyes with rage._

 _Although the most notable of the occupants of the room was the eighth person among them, the last one not covered by shadows. If one would look at her they wouldn't exactly use the term modest to describe her, considering how revealing her outfit was, her crimson eyes accurately relaying the emotions she felt as her hand clasped the straps of his chest piece hoisting him off the ground._

" _After You've lied to all of us, you still think you have the right to call yourself our friend?!" She growled out releasing one of her hands from the boy's armour balling it into a fist. Unbeknownst to her someone was creeping out from the shadows of the room, her eyes starring at the boy indifferently as she closed the book she was reading from before in one hand placing it behind her back giving the boy a look at her monochrome coloured outfit._

 _"Yang." Simply spoke the girl as her bow seemed to twitch on top of her raven hair, breaking the blonde girl now known as Yang from the object of her rage._

 _"Blake, now is not the time." Yang spoke through her clenched teeth not even turning to her friend. "The only reason I haven't killed him is because Ruby's here."_

 _"Just let him go... he's not worth it." She stated coldly causing the source of anger in the room to look to the ground in shame._

 _"Fine!" She stated throwing the boy to the floor with the only hand holding him up. "Get out of my sight." She growled causing the boy to quickly heed her command as he scurried to the door of the room._

 _"To think that degenerate had the spine to sneak onto this academy designed to train warriors. He's no better than the Faunus." The boy heard from some snarky girls insult as he fled from the room, though unbeknownst to everyone in that room the girl that the yellow one called Blake flinched when she heard those words, looking down to the floor in shame from either being disappointed by her friend comment or in herself for by treating someone just as badly as humans treated the Faunus._

"Jaune. You there?" Came the sound of Decker's concerned voice breaking the Arc from his flash back. "You zoned out again."

"How long?" Jaune questioned the hunter.

"Around a minute or two." He replied, "maybe you should talk to a Warlock later... like Alaster, she might be able to make heads or tales of whatever you're going through." He offered earning a nod from the Titan as the hunter began backing up towards the stairs. "Good luck!" He shouted as he reached the foot of the stairs, climbing them soon after.

 _"Welp lets get this show on the road... partner."_ Ghost stated from Jaune's shoulder as he turned back towards Shaxx as his shouting began to subside.

"You two are some of the worst leaders I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!" Shouted the lord Titan looking between the two guardians.

"Sir if I may interject?" The red one asked with his southern accented voice while bobbing his head up and down as he talked.

"No!" He denied as his gaze turned to the rookie Titan standing behind the two other guardians, the fear of the Titan ever present in his sapphire eyes. "Well discuss this _at length_ later." He hissed tilting his helmeted head to both the guardians obviously glaring at them as they walked off. "Idiots." He mumbled as he turned to the ever fearful Jaune. "Well step forward Titan it's not like I'll rip your head off like wild bear." He calmly commanded having the rookie come forward in front of the towering Titan.

"Now, I believe we've seen each other before, but haven't exchanged names." Shaxx stated reaching out his hand to Jaune, confusing him as he thought the Titan would have been more... cold. "Lord Shaxx, Handler of the Crucible." The lord Titan greeted as Jaune hesitated before grabbing the hand, gaining a pained look as he felt the full squeeze of the handshake.

"Jaune Arc. Um... rookie Titan." He weakly replied as the Titan released his hand, growing a smile under his helmet as the boy winced when his hand was returned.

"Ha ha, boy you will have to learn to handle more pain than just that while you're in the Crucible." The Titan laughed out as Jaune nodded feeling weak as ever. "Don't worry You're not going to die in the Crucible... or atleast permanently."

 _"Well that's reassuring."_ Ghost stated as it turned to its guardian. " _I'll see you at the end of this."_ It concluded as the construct dematerialized leaving the boy alone with the massive Titan.

"So uh... where do we start?" Jaune nervously question as he looked up to the Titan, feeling uneasy as he could sense the crazy grin and hear the deep chuckle from behind the Titan's helmet.

"Well Titan, first you must step forward and be ready to be forged and molded from the fires of the Crucible. Then you will truly be ready for what the Darkness will throw at you." He spoke before reaching out his hand starring right into the Arc's eyes. "It all comes down to you guardian. Will you cower behind the walls of this city and let others fight your battles for you... or Will. You. Fight?"

Upon hearing that speech the young Titan looked down to his own hands knowing that somewhere along his path he will die. Though when he rose up from death the Titan knew next to nothing of himself, hardly his name, not of his family or friends even if he had any, or even where he's from. One thing he was sure of was that when he took up the mantle of joining the guardian ranks he took an oath to become something people can believe in, someone who will save others... like the knights of old.

'Time to fight ghost. Will you be there with me... partner?' He questioned to his ghost from within his mind.

' _Until the light leaves us. And then some guardian.'_ Came the answer of the construct as the guardian donned a face of determination as he stepped forward closer to the Lord Titan grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I'm ready."

Little did the Arc know that he'll receive his answers of who he once was soon enough. Although it'll be a long road before he gets those answers, from fighting for the City to maybe killing a few gods.

One thing is for certain on this day, the path Jaune Arc, Titan of the Last City of Earth, guardian of the Traveler has chosen... begins.

Time for him to protect the remnants of a broken world.

 **-X-**

 **Chapter three is done. So yeah sorry for the late release I just couldn't get the time or motivation to focus on writing plus writers block is a bitch.**

 **And thanks for the support so far.**

 **And just so we're clear for armour suggestions I'm not just putting that armour on Jaune, there's Bite the other Titan, Spiri, Decker, and Hook as the Hunters, and Alaster The Warlock.**

 **Plus weapons for each of them, I got a good idea on what the Hunters will be using but not the rest.**

 **Wish me luck, leave a review, follow, and I don't know give yourself a cookie for being an awesome audience.**

 **Just so you know Fireteam Wargs going to Remnant next chapter, Jaune included, and just so you know it's after Destiny 1 and 2 and the expansions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Just so you know the Canadian part of my username is more than a name, it's where I'm from.**

 **Earth, The City.**

Within a bar surprisingly still somewhat intact after the City was invaded stood a vast number of individuals. Each of them wearing armour or robes weathered from the previous battles, wielding weapons of different varieties. Either secured on their backs, clipped to their waists, or leaning against the table as the room was filled with the cheers of victory and the clinking of mugs filled with beer.

As stern blue eyes observed the bar they noticed many of the different activities being conducted within the area. From men and women wearing cloaks throwing knives at a dart board, to people clad in long coats competitively drinking against others encased in heavy armour as their friends or other patrons cheered them on.

All the while in one of the corners of the bar a couple people were singing karaoke... or atleast trying to. Each of them with smiles on their faces as they staggered and swayed, the words of the song slurred considering the amount of alcohol they've all drank.

The owner of the blue eyes grew a smile on his equally blue face revealing this individual as commander Zavala of the Vanguard. Beside the old Titan stood the very Hunter that annoyed him constantly but respected just as much. Cayde-6, The Hunter roped into the Vanguard because of his gambling nature. The Exo growing a grin of his own seeing the ever stoic Titan with a rare smile plastered on his face.

"Careful, you may strain your face by smiling so much." Jokingly stated the Hunter as his cyan eyes gleamed with excitement from the occasion, which only earned a monotonous glare from the blue man group dropout.

"We just won a war Cayde, Let the man smile without being messed with." An acoustic voice interrupted the commander before he can interject, as the two turned to the side gazing at who issued the statement.

Standing to the side of the two guardians was one of the many Hunter scouts The Vanguard has, Shiro-4. A cocky smile planted on his bronze faceplate while his electronic azure eyes shined under his stark yellow cloak made from the torn banners of the Fallen house of Kings.

"Shiro finally taking a break from the wilds." Cayde stated as he approached his old friend and pupil.

"No, just taking a break from hanging around Felwinter's peak." Came his reply as he approached the cyan faced hunter. Extending his hand which was quickly grabbed by his old teacher.

"Anything new to report Shiro?" Questioned the commander as he held his hands behind his back breaking the two hunters from their moment.

"Nothing Zavala. Just the fact all the Fallen have united into one house... but I'm sure you've already heard about that." He answered.

"Yes, I have." Stated the Titan as he starred out into the crowd of guardians celebrating for the first time after the City was rebuilt. "It's only been a month since we've taken this city back from the Red Legion. And our problems just seem to keep piling up." Zavala tiredly spoke as he felt Cayde put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're only saying that because Osiris is back. Besides when the next problem comes up... we'll be ready for it." The wildcard reassured as the Titan felt a pang of anger at the mention of Osiris, though calmed down considering the occasion.

"You know I have more reasons to worry than just Osiris." The commander shot back at his Exo comrade, glaring at him before looking out to the crowd seeing each of the patrons becoming even more drunk as the night went by.

"We lost our city, our light, we almost lost our own sun." He explained as he returned his gaze to the Hunter.

"And we got it all back, thanks to Fireteam Warg we managed to disable the Almighty, stop Gary, and get our light back." Cayde replied confusing Shiro as he scanned the bar looking for the mentioned team.

"Speaking of those guys... where are they?" Shiro questioned causing the two Vanguards to look into the crowd confused just like Shiro looking for the group of six guardians. When they couldn't find the object of their conversation the two guardians looked back at each other shrugging their shoulders soon after.

"Well, they're either off doing something crazy, or saving the world from something we don't know about." Cayde reasoned as one of the Titans in the bar was trying to chug down an entire keg, gaining the three guardians attention, "and I thought my hunters were crazy."

"Hundred glimmer says he can't drink half of that." Shiro bet as Cayde grew a cocky grin.

"You're on." The Hunter replied.

"Hunters." The commander sighed out.

 **-X-**

 **Earth, EDZ, Trostland.**

Trostland, an old town within the EDZ. One of the places the Fallen house of Dusk laid claim to... Or at least tried to considering whenever any of the purple bannered bastards made a bold move they've been pushed back.

Sadly the town's been a crumbling ruin since the collapse, especially after the Traveler left its shard after that very shard became corrupted. Even corrupting the area surrounding where it laid, thus dubbing this place the European Dead Zone.

Though luckily Trostland received the least of the corruption.

That's what was seen through the eyes of a dreg as it walked across a pile of bricks from a long destroyed building. The dreg's feet shuffled over the broken bricks, it's shock pistol aiming at any little sound it heard from its surrounding just as its glowing cyan eyes gazed towards its comrades as they conversed amongst themselves near the rusted husk of a truck.

Upon hearing the commands of a larger Fallen the others quickly grew silent, each of them looking to their captain as it shuffled its arms under its thick cloak. The captain's subordinates glaring at it intensely as they saw strange mist leaking from its mask, some of them leaving as their captain issued threats to the vandals.

"We gotta couple vandals leaving the group." A voice spoke from within the church tower. "The group may cause some trouble if they come in the church."

"No need for concern Hook." An accented voice responded walking up to the individual, the man carrying a mug in his right hand as he held the barrel of his rifle in his left.

As the lone figure on the windowsill turned his head towards the voice he was pleased with the sight of an aged man. Donned in an old camo zip-up hoodie underneath a light ammo vest with the Trostland crest on the left side of it. His grey bearded face showing a neutral expression as he approuched the Exo.

Resting his mug on to the windowsill of the church tower, the old man looked out into the town as he peeked his head around the side of the window. "Their ain't much out there Devrim." Hook stated as he pushed down the hood of his grey cloak revealing his metellic steel face as it reflected the light from the moon.

"Theirs always something out there, you just have to look." The man now known as Devrim responded as he rested his rifle against the wall, the man casting side glances to the Hunter as he leaned against the wall next to the window his arms crossed. A sword baring a resemblance to a katana attached to his back. 'What was that sword called again?... oh yes, Quickfang.' He thought to himself as he sipped from the mug humming to himself as he drank the tea within the old mug.

"Something on your mind?" The Exo asked as his electronic crimson eyes gazed into Devrim's experienced brown ones. "When you wanna ask someone something it's easier to just ask them."

"What's it like being a guardian?" The elder sniper asked.

The Hunter turned his gaze away from the scout trying to think of an answer, "that depends on how you look at it. For some, it's what give them purpose." He began before his gaze hardened, "though when you live for as long as I have, you realize you've lost so much. Your memories, friends, maybe even your reason to live. Except what I've found within my time as a guardian... is something that's taken me centuries to find." He said as he returned his gaze to Devrim. "Family. You just gotta keep them alive, or remember them."

"I take that your team is that family?" Devrim questioned.

"Yeah." Hook confirmed as he leaned Copperhead against the wall next to himself, taking a single throwing knife from his belt tossing it in the air and catching it casually. "I guess you could say Bite's my best friend, considering we've worked together ever since the Titans decided to build a wall around the city." He stated as he focused his gaze on the teapot on the other side of the room. "We were the guys who guarded the territory outside the perimeter to make sure the Fallen didn't take the builders by surprise."

"Were you and Bite on the moon when the Hive first came to the system?" He asked as he gained Hook's gaze once more.

"Yes," He simply stated, "Bite and I lost so many friends to Crota's blade." He growled still hanging on to the anger and hatred to the Hive's 'god', unable to let go. "That why when Eris came back we answered her call to hunt down hi- it's generals... and destroy that demented soul." He concluded as the two heard footsteps coming from the bottom of the church.

Both of them grabbing weapons, with Hook unholstering a handcannon from his hip, and Devrim his rifle.

As soon as the two leveled their respective weapons towards the hatch leading to the room they heard someone or something climbing the ladder to the churches tower. The two individuals ready to fire rounds into anything that came up that hatch, Hook pulling the hammer of his handcannon back just as Devrim switched off the safety of his rifle.

Upon hearing whatever was on the ladder reach the top the room was enveloped with silence, the tension thickening to a point one could cut it with a knife. Though barely a second after the beings ascended the ladder a knock was heard from the hatch.

"Hey Hook, you there?" A familiar voice called from under the hatch setting the two experienced individuals at ease. "Hook!" The voice called out again.

"Yeah, keep your voice down." Hook responded as he holstered his revolver, walking over to the hatch of the tower and unlocking it before opening it.

Two figures rose from the ladder into the room of the church tower. One of them a man clad in light armour over top of a jumpsuit painted black though weathered through all the time it's been worn. The helmet of this individual bared a strange resemblance to a hawk, though the helmet was obscured by the hood of onyx cloak. His rifle just as black as the rest of him was holstered to his back as the strap went over the ammo pouches attached to the torso of his armour.

After the black clad figure was off the ladder and in the room he turned his back to the other two inhabitants of the tower, giving them a better look at what covered the newcomers back. The cloak was adorned with the very tree seen among the Iron Banner's banner painted white contrasting with the ever present black, along side a wolves pelt around the neck.

Holding out his hand through the opening the hatch made, it was soon grabbed by a monochromatic arm covered by the spine of some small creature. As the person, er, woman who grabbed the black clad Hunter's hand stepped foot on the rotten wooden floor, the light reflecting off her monochrome helmets black visor, as she stood to her full height a few inches shorter than her onyx comrade.

"Decker, Spiri." Devrim greeted with a nod as the monochrome Huntress next to the onyx Hunter now revealed to be Decker shifted her stark white cloak to behind her back unveiling her equally light armour.

"Devrim, how's it hanging?" Decker asked as the huntress also revealed to be Spiri approached an old chair the scout brought up from the ground floor of the church, sitting down after taking the scout rifle from her back and resting it against the chair.

The Huntresses smiling as she finally got a chance to sit down considering the amount of running they've done within the last hour, her azure eyes looking at Devrim. She's grown a lot in the last three years.

"Hmm fine. The Fallen seem to be a little more on edge..." He answered before his eyes narrowed suspiciously though playfully considering he already knew the answer, "something of your doing?" He asked as the two Hunters only shrugged their shoulders.

"Should we worry about them?" Hook questioned as he returned to leaning against the wall beside the window.

"Only if they go after Jaune, Bite, and Alaster." Spiri responded as she put down her hood and removed her helmet which she found within the Dead Zone about a month ago., letting the platinum locks fall from it.

"Bite's not gonna like the added resistance." Hook stated as he returned to playing around with his throwing knife again. "Although he can handle it."

"You know it's that attitude that influenced our desision to take you instead of Bite when Spiri and I went to hunt down Skolas and the House of Wolves." Decker revealed.

"True," The Exo agreed but turned his gaze to the young Hunter, "but we should have kept the rest of the team in the loop." He countered. "We're immortal, not invincible. You both know what it cost to learn that." He Sagely told the two causing them to look to each other before growing silent.

"The fires The Lords of Iron lit will always burn a path through the future. We promised Lord Saladin to carry on the torch, and we'll hold true." The old Hunter stated as the other Hunter's nodded in response.

"Always and forever." Spiri confirmed as Decker unlatched the strap of his helmet letting his mop of black hair drop, his silver eyes filled with determination as he turned to Hook with a confident smirk.

"Don't worry Obi won, we won't get too cocky." He stated bringing a smile to everyone in the room, except Hook as he just closed his eyes and shook his head while breathing out a sigh.

"You watch way too many movies." Hook revealed as the onyx Hunter just shrugged his shoulders.

"There's never too much when it comes to movies." He countered.

After Decker made that statement the room was enveloped in a solemn silence. Not from what Decker spoke, but from Hook.

"So Hook," Devrim began while also breaking the silence, "from what I've heard Exo's usually have memory problems when they reboot their cores so much. How is it that you have such fine memory?" The old scout asked curious of the Exo's pristine memory.

"I've actually been wondering the same thing." Spiri revealed intrigued about the new conversation, just as Decker began to listen.

"I just use the same system Cayde uses, the guys the one who showed it to me." Hook said as he caught his knife in his hand.

"How does it work?" Decker asked.

"I just use a deck of cards to categorize certain stuff."

"Wow, super creative." Decker stated with totally heartfelt intrigue, or in other words... sarcasm. "It's totally like the audience will find that cool."

"Decker be nice. Would you rather Hook remember everything or just be some amnesiac?" Spiri tried to reason as Decker stared at her.

"You mean like the rest of us?" He stated his eyes showing anger causing the blonde to look down to her hands saddened. As soon as he said that he realized his mistake, "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's fine." Spiri stated as she got up from her seat her eyes filled with understanding as she approached Decker. "Decker the thing you have to realize when it comes to our memories, is that they're not coming back." The huntress said as she reached her hand for Decker's taking hold of it for a minute, azure eyes locking with silver. "But when you can't remember your old memories, you just gotta make new ones... with the people you care about."

As the two were warmly smiling at each other Devrim and Hook gazed at each other exchanging knowing smiles. The two young guardians moving their faces closer to each other closing their eyes as well.

" _Decker! I'm gettin' an emergency transmission from Jaune!"_ Shamrock interrupted stopping the Hunters from locking lips. As Decker turned his attention to his ghost his face was now showing one of concern... with a little bit of a blush.

"Go ahead." He quickly stated.

"Decker! We need a little backup out at Firebase Hades!" Jaune's voice shouted through the transmission Shamrock received.

"Holy shit we actually did piss off the Fallen!" Decker shouted his face showing concern as he slid his helmet back on his head, the 'beak' reflecting the panic in Spiri's eyes along with a blush.

"No! We're caught in the middle of a skirmish with the Cab- Wait what do you mean by pissing off the Fallen?!" The Arc questioned as a shuffling noise was heard on the other side of the transmission.

"DECKER! SPIRI! GET YOUR ASSES TO FIREBASE HADES! NOW!" Bite's acoustic voice barked from his side of the comm.

"Hey Bite, I didn't know you were on the comms." Decker stated as Hook and Spiri were already down the hatch. Devrim at the window with his rifle facing north by northwest towards the sludge.

"He's not. That was him shouting in my ear!" Jaune responded as an explosion was heard from the transmission. "Alaster! On your left!" The Arc barked before ending the transmission, rifle fire being heard as the comm went dark.

"And I thought I started more shit." Decker stated to Shamrock as the construct only did whatever the ghost equivalent to a shrug was before dematerializing.

 **-X-**

 **EDZ, Firebase Hades.**

'How the hell did we get in this mess?' Jaune question himself as loaded another magizine into his rifle.

'Well Jaune, _we did receive an emergency transmission from a team of guardians.'_ Ghost answered from within Jaune's head causing the man to roll his eyes. As the Arc gazed to his right he was met with the sight of his leader sending a rocket into a crowd of Legionaries. Almost all of them issuing cries of pain as they fell. The only one of them not effected by the rocket was the Centurion, as it was protected by a barrier of metal, flesh, and energy.

Hearing the roar of anger from seeing its brethren be slaughtered the Exo only turned to look past Jaune to Alaster. As she was keeping a pair of Cabal Psions suppressed behind a damaged intercepter. The Psions blindly firing their slug rifles towards the groups direction, only hitting the ground or nearby walls.

"Alaster, just blow up the hunk of metal." Bite said from beside his Titan comrade, receiving a nod from the Warlock as she placed her pulse rifle onto her back.

"Coming right up!" She responded as she left the crate the three guardians were behind, flanking the Psions as she leapt into the air gaining extra height due to the levitation used by every Warlock out there. As she approached the interceptor she pulled back her arm. Keeping her hand open as it began to glow a deep purple, causing her to feel as though her hand was being punctured by multiple tiny needles.

As the energy within her hand completely manifested itself creating a ball she released it casting it towards the Psions. "Void light. You gotta love it." Bite said from beside the Arc Titan as he loaded another rocket into his rocket launcher. Taking a slightly smaller weapon from his back and setting it against the crate, placing the rocket launcher onto his back and picking up the weapon, or well machine gun in this case considering that it was a Gatling gun that turned its victims into Swiss cheese.

"Since when do you don't?" Jaune asked as he turned his gaze to the Titan after taking down a legionnaire.

"Not often, but when I do I'm just taking care of sweet business." The Exo responded, cocking the weapon as the barrel began to spin.

"Take this!" The Titan shouted as he opened fire on the Centurion before it could fire on his Warlock teammate, chipping away at its shield causing the barrier of solar energy to diminish. Just as the Centurion's shield failed the Cabal soldier was assaulted by the hail of bullets, breaching its armour and puncturing its flesh forcing it behind cover.

"We got a Colossus coming in, I don't think it's happy!" Alaster shouted through the comms as true to her word a massive Cabal came out of a doorway leading into the base, followed by a pack of War Beasts. Yay.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Bite yelled as he began to set up a transmission to the remaining team members as he started unloading rounds into the pack of canon fodder. "Decker! Where are you?!" The Exo barked into the comm.

"'Bout a minute out boss. Why, you guys looking to share some of the fun with us?" The Hunter responded as the sounds of energy discharge was heard from his side of the transmission, "we might be bringing some extra guests to the party."

"Define guests." The veteran ordered, knowing he won't like whatever the answer will be.

"A squad of pikes." He said which only received a growl from the Titan.

"In his defence, the Fallen started it!" Spiri shouted into Decker's helmet considering she didn't open a comm link into her helmet. "Ow!" She yelped as the sound of an explosion flooded the comm.

"Just get here soon." He commanded as he received a shout of confirmation as a reply before ending the transmission, turning his gaze to Jaune the Titan placed a gloved hand on his shoulder gaining his attention. "Arc, Decker and Spiri are coming in, with some added guests." The Titan stated pointing to the direction of the winding cove.

"What about the Colossus?" Jaune questioned oblivious to the pack of war beasts heading towards them. Until a ball of void energy cut off their approach curtesy of the two Titan's Warlock comrade.

"I'll take care of it." The Exo stated as the massive space turtle began firing its version of a Gatling gun at Alaster. "I've got some steam to blow off."

Not wanting to argue with his friend the Arc began moving towards the path to the winding cove. Readying his rifle towards the path as he waited for his comrade.

As the Colossus was distracted trying to hit Alaster, as she was behind cover. Bite began to manifest sol energy within his hand, feeling the warmth of the light as it began to manifest into a handle. Concentrating the fire into a hammer engulfed in flame, swinging it lightly as he readjusted to the weight of it.

Bite doing the only thing possible to get the Cacal's attention, by throwing a highly volatile hammer at the oh so big gun it was so proud of. The fire from the hammer melting the chamber of its Gatling gun, while almost setting off the ammo stored in the side of the weapon,

As the colossus looked to its gun seeing that it was unusable, its quickly cast it aside angered by the loss of equipment before turning its rage filled glare to Bite. "What's the matter, Can't fight without your fancy Gatling gun? Well size doesn't matter, just how you use it!" The Exo shouted as he charged towards the massive Cabal. "Bring it on!"

Over with Jaune. The Titan was currently waiting behind another crate, hearing the distant humm from a sparrow soon after arriving behind the cover.

"So how are we gonna take down a group of pikes? Bite's got the rocket launcher." Jaune questioned as ghost materialized beside his head.

 _"There's always the fist of havoc?"_ The construct offered as its guardian shook his head.

"There's a chance I won't get them all." He reasoned as his ghost shrugged... or whatever they do.

 _"Eh, we'll wing it."_ It stated before dematerializing into the guardians head.

"I guess we will." He mumble to himself as the first sparrow came into view, though the Arc became confused as a second sparrow was seen as well. "Hook?" He said out loud, 'I thought we was scouting around Trostland.'

Refocusing his attention when he saw the group of pikes he began to sprint towards the newcomers, clenching his fist as he felt the jolt of Arc energy being summoned into his balled up hand.

As he passed the two sparrows carrying his Hunter comrades he was pleased to see that the pikes remained on course, one of the dregs laughing thinking it will have an easy kill.

Approaching the dregs the Titan leapt into the air holding his fist back beside his head while bending his elbow. As he landed onto the ground he planted his fist into the ground creating a shock wave of electricity, destroying two of the three pikes.

As the third pike skidded to a stop, starring at the Titan in disbelief. The dreg quickly got over its dilemma as it remembered its comrades were just killed by the Titan before it. Aiming the pikes turrets at the Arc Titan while glaring at him with hatred the dreg charging the turrets readying them to fire.

Before the dreg could fire the turret Spiri leapt off Decker's sparrow sprinting towards the pike, leaping into the air to deliver a kick to the dregs head effectively knocking it off its ride. As the dreg shakily rose to its feet it brought its shock pistol to level with the Huntress, though before it could fire it received a throwing knife in the side of its skull curtesy of Hook.

Walking to the dregs corpse and retrieving the knife from the skull as wisps of either leaked from it, the Exo turned its crimson gaze towards his Titan comrade, "So, the party still going on?" He questioned as he slid the knife into a sheath on his belt.

The question was answered with the sound of an anvil being struck. As the Hunters looked towards the sound they were met with Bite still in combat with the colossus.

Evading a downward punch from the Cabal letting it plant its fist into the ground beside himself, the Titan grabbing onto its gauntlet and using the lower parts of it as a stepping pad and began to climb the alien. Using his left hand to launch himself the Titan landed on the colossus's shoulder, striking the Cabal's head with the hammer letting it explode with the hit.

As the now dead Cabal collapsed onto its knees the veteran Titan leapt down from the colossus's shoulder landing in a crouch position, the flaming hammer of sol extinguished and gone... for now.

As the Titan approached the group of guardians with Alaster in tow his gaze landed on Decker as he transmated his sparrow back to his ship.

"Your late." Bite stated as he turned to Hook, "and weren't you scouting around Trostland?"

"I was talking with Decker and Spiri when they got your transmission. I just tagged along." The Hunter replied as he walked up to Bite to give him a handshake.

"Ah well I'd thank you for the support but I guess we didn't need it." Bite revealed as Spiri took off her helmet, the Exo getting a glare as soon as her blonde locks fell.

"Next time hell better be breaking loose when you call." She stated her azure eyes boring into the Titan's visor.

"For the record Jaune was the one who called you." He replied earning and indignant shout from the man in question as he unclipped the strap of his helmet.

Pulling the helmet from his head letting his mop of blonde hair fall, his experienced eyes starring at the Titan as his lips were unmoving after he scoffed at the Titan, "you're the one who told me to call them." He shot at the Titan rubbing the stubble on his chin as he narrowed his hardened sapphire eyes.

"As much as I'd like to argue about interrupting Spiri and Decker doing the deed," Alaster interjected causing the two Hunters in question to stiffen in response before glaring at the Warlock, or tilting their helmet in Decker's case. "But we gotta figure out what the Cabal are doing."

"Got any leads?" Hook asked as he covered his head with his grey hood and moving his tattered cloak so he can unholster another handcannon from behind his back, which bore a strange resemblance to Red Death, the infamous rifle.

"We received an emergency transmission from around here from a group of guardians, their team designation was Brimstone." She stated as Hook's face grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

"That's impossible." Hook said as he turned to Bite, "Fireteam Brimstone should be dead. Completely dead. I was at the Tower with Cayde when he received the casualty report." He stated as the Cabal Centurion silently crept up to the group being hidden by a crate, somehow remaining silent despite its size.

"Oh yeah one more thing." Hook spoke before disappearing in a flash of light, soon after a shout of surprise in Cabal dialect was heard from behind the crate, alongside three quick shots commonly heard from a handcannon. As the group moved around the crate with their weapons drawn they were shocked to see a dead Centurion lying on the ground dead. Black oil leaking from its armour, "you missed one."

"Hold on, if fireteam Brimstone's dead, then how did we get the message?" She asked the Hunter.

If one could look into the mind of the Exo they'd hear him rapidly think of questions of what was going on. 'How could Bite, Alaster, and Jaune get the message? Who are they dealing with? Who are _we_ dealing with? Why was that message leading them here?' The Exo questioned himself.

' _How did Brimstone die again?'_ Rayth asked from within the Exo's mind.

"The Cabal." Hook answered out loud, "they were the ones that killed Brimstone." He stated his face becoming more angered. "Neither their bodies... or ghosts weren't found."

"Which means the Cabal almost got more victims from this little ambush." Bite concluded as Decker removed his helmet and pulled out a flask.

"So does that mean the Cabal figured out how to send dummy messages?" Decker questioned as he removed the cap and drank from the flask.

"No, the message we received was only a recording." Jaune answered gaining Hook's focus again.

"Okay everybody listen," Bite said getting everyone's attention. "We're not gonna get answers if we just stand here in a circle. So Hook, send a message to Zavala. Jaune, Alaster, take point. Spiri when Hook's done sending the message take him and Decker to another entry point and meet us inside the base." He ordered to everyone receiving nods all around. "And Decker! Put the damn flask away." He growled at the Hunter forcing him to put it away.

"Now let's move."

 **-X-**

 **Remnant, The wilds, Vytal.**

"Mr. Arc's family is not gonna like this." Ozpin stated through the speaker of a scroll.

"To be honest that lead I got wasn't solid." A raspy voice admitted from his side of the call. The sound of thunder ringing out from outside the destroyed house the man was sheltered in, rain water leaking in from certain spots in the roof as he poked the fire with a twig. "Just be happy I'm out here, kid shouldn't have been pretending to be something he's not." He said as he pulled a flask from his pocket, his crimson eyes boring into his tiny metal friend before unscrewing the cap.

"I could have said the same thing about you when I first saw you Qrow." The headmaster responded causing the man to stop moving the flask to his mouth. Rescrewing the cap of the flask as he wasn't in the mood anymore, the man now known as Qrow sighed feeling like a hypocrite.

"That was a long time ago." Qrow countered.

"And this is now." The headmaster stated, "do you have anything good to atleast ease their minds?" He asked with hope present in his voice.

"I haven't found a body." The old crow responded which only received a sigh of annoyance. "Hey keep in mind I'm working alone out here, hell the only reason I'm looking for the kid is because he made my niece cry. And that's something I'm going to easily forgive." He revealed as his gaze hardened as it bored into the fire.

"Well about the working alone part..." he started as Qrow cut him off before he could start.

"I swear if you're making me work with Ice Queen." He threatened not wanting to get a migraine from working with someone he considered an enemy... a hangover and a Schnee don't mix well.

"You won't be working with commander Schnee, Qrow. You'll be working with Mr. Arc's sisters." The headmaster said easing the crow's mind.

"Are they hot... and legal." He questioned.

"Qrow. Focus, they're going out there for the sole purpose of finding their brother, not be hit on by an alcoholic." Ozpin chastised as Qrow pulled out his flask... he was in the mood again. "And yes they're legal, I don't send unprepared minors into the wilds." He stated.

"Ahem."

"Unprepared, Qrow. Mr. Arc left the kingdoms, if I had my way he'd still be here at Beacon." The immortal in disguise defended as the sound of light foots step could be heard by Qrow. "Mr. Arc's sisters will be there within a day."

"So there's no chance of them being here right now?" He questioned as his hand crept to the scythe holstered under his tattered maroon cloak.

"No. They've just left my office before you called, they should be on a Bullhead by now, though they may be delayed by the storm. Why?" The headmaster responded oblivious to the fairly large revolver being held to the alcoholics head, the hammer being pulled back causing the birds eyes to narrow.

"No reason, I'll call you back." He quickly answered as he hung up the scroll, keeping it on to record the conversation unbeknownst to the stranger before putting the scroll in his pocket.

"So I take it you're looking for someone?" The stranger questioned with an accented voice, creeping around the crow still keeping the revolver aimed between his eyes, sitting as soon as he was opposite to the crow.

"Yeah... What's it to you?" Qrow answered heatedly glaring at the grey visor of the strangers black helmet.

"Well for starters mate," The stranger started as he held out his left hand, in a flash of light the stranger produced a sword and scabbard. A familiar sword and scabbard baring the crest of a certain family that was looking for the owner of that sword.

"Catch." He simply said before passing the objects to the drunk, catching it easily. As the Huntsman looked over the scabbard he was shocked to see it damaged possibly beyond repair. The sword wasn't much better as the blade was chipped all over. "Kid killed as much of those 'Grimm' as he could. Sure I killed a few too, but he kept them off the civilians before the ships took off." The stranger explained becoming confused as Qrow's glare only intensified. "Sadly, lad didn't get on quick enough. Shame really kid did deserve to be left behind." He solemnly stated.

"Did yo-" the bird growled though before he could continue he was interrupted.

"No. That was the Grimm." He responded to the question before it was said.

"Then what's with the gun?" He questioned pointing to the black handcannon. "Usually when someone's innocent they don't confront people with their weapons raised." Qrow stated.

"Where I'm from, this is how we say hello to strangers." He answered as he rested the handcannon on his leg. His long black coat still drying from the fire. "An... acquaintance of mine asked me to tell you of the boys demise before I... _take a trip home."_ He stated ominously as he moved his coat away from his hip before holstering his handcannon.

"Then where's the body?" He demanded as he only shrugged as a response.

"Hell if I know. All I know is where his bodies going, not where it'll end up specifically." He replied as this only further angered the Huntsman.

"Then where will it go?" The crow growled out as he reached behind his back for his scythe, grasping the handle but not pulling it out and extending it to its full length yet.

"That's not important." He dismissed, waving his hand to the side, effectively pissing off the crow. "What _is_ Important is when he... returns." The stranger stated which only confused the drunk.

"And what does that mean!?" He shouted to the stranger as he rose to his feet, pulling his scythe out and extending it to its sword mode. "You better start making sense right now!" He demanded.

The black clad stranger's response was only to shoot out his hand dispersing a shockwave of energy knocking the Huntsman off his feet. "Hm, a guardian could have taken that and still stayed on their feet." The stranger said after scoffing, "what did Xur see in the defenders of this world." He mumbled.

Quickly getting to his feet and pointing his scythe to the stranger, "who the hell is Xur?! And where's the kids body?!" He yelled at the stranger.

"The only thing you should know is that death isn't always the end," He stated before unholstering his handcannon and turning his back to Qrow. "Ask your friend Ozpin about that." He concluded causing the bird's eyes to widen in shock before the stranger began walking out the destroyed house.

"You know nothing of the light, boy. So stop pretending your headmaster has power." He said before disappearing in a flash of light. "The Grimm will have different things to worry about than Huntsmen... they'll have guardians too." The strangers voice echoed from the dark of the night.

Sprinting out into the night with the rain soaking his clothes again the veteran Huntsman frantically gazed around into the darkness of the night, only seeing a single pair of crimson jewels and maw of death, a Beowulf. Snapping the blade of his sword down to create a ninety degree angle the Huntsman fired a blast from the gun portion of his scythe killing the Beowulf.

Hearing the caws of a bird the crow turned his gaze to the middle branch of a close by tree, seeing a red eyed raven. The bird cawing at the drunk as if it was laughing at him. "What do you want?" He growled at the raven before returning inside the house. "'Death isn't always the end.' Oz how does he know about you? And what does he know about the light?" He mumbled to himself, as he pulled out his flask brooding about the recent turn of events.

'Is it enough to stop _her?"_ He mentally questioned himself as unknown to him the raven flew off, likely off to search for the black stranger.

 **-X-**

 **Earth, EDZ, Firsbase Hades.**

What does it take to be a hero? ...Is it the armour? ...The weapon? ...The powers they hold? It's none of those things, you see what divides a true hero from some mercenary that blows shit up for cash, is their drive to save others at the risk of their own life. Many understood this philosophy; Saint-14, The Lords of Iron, The Six Coyotes, others just like them as well.

Those people were... are true heroes, heroes that ascended to legend. Now when have legends ever truly died, considering that remembering someone never lets them die.

"Where are all the Cabal?" Alaster quietly questioned as she cleared a storage room, Nothing was heard throughout the base other than the footsteps of the guardians as they've passed room after room.

"Could the Cabal have abandoned their own base?" Spiri asked, as her half of the team long reunited with the other half as they met in the base.

"No, the Cabal don't even have a word for retreat. They would never just abandoned a base, especially one so stocked with vehicles, ammo, even guarded on the outside." Bite answered as he took up the rear of the group, with Hook beside him, Jaune taking point with Alaster, Decker and Spiri in the middle.

 _'I'm picking up a ghost deeper into the base. A dead one.'_ Sierra stated into the comms.

"Then move, we gotta figure out what's going on." Bite urged the group as Jaune and Alaster moved forward.

"Could the Taken have been here?" Decker asked as he aimed his handcannon down a corridor, an empty one.

"We would've seen signs by now." Alaster answered easing the Hunter's mind. Ever since Jaune destroyed Crota's body the Taken have had a bone to pick with fireteam Warg for a long time, and killing Oryx did not ease the hate boner they've got with towards them.

' _We got about seventy metres till we reach the room with the dead ghost.'_ Sierra said still talking into the comms from Alaster's head.

The team still unnerved by the severe lack of Cabal crept to the end of the corridor, checking each hallway on their way just to be careful. As they reached the end of the corridor each of them were surprised to find the door merely slid open, not even unlocked.

"Since when do the Cabal leave their doors unlocked?" Decker questioned as each team member search a different area of the room they entered, the lights still operating alongside the terminals.

Bite, seeing the ghost they were looking for on a table in the middle of the room, he moved towards it to pick it up. "I know I've seen this ghost before." The Exo stated as Hook walked over to expect the dead construct as well.

"That's Stryder's Ghost, He called it Arwen... I've met him a few times in the wilds." The Hunter answered as his eyes narrowed at the dead ghost. "He was at the battle for the City."

"Then where's Stryder?" Spiri questioned as she held her scout rifle in one hand pointed at the floor, her thumb sliding over one of tubes of... Vex milk that ran alongside of the rifle. As she then held the rifle with both hands she nervously rubbed the bronze coloured barrel, still wondering what was going on.

"If I know Stryder, Arwen would have to be pried from his cold dead hands in order to be separated from her." The Exo stated as Alaster and Jaune moved over to one of the terminals of the room.

"Ghost, we need to find out what the Cabal are up to." Jaune said as Ghost materialized when he extended his hand towards the terminal as the construct rotated the front and back parts of its shell in opposite directions. Alaster ceased typing on the terminal in order to move aside, letting the ghost approach the terminal.

 _"Okay, these encryptions are suspiciously... light."_ Ghost stated as it beamed a cone of light into the terminal, each encryption being broken easily. _"Here we go,"_ it said as it scanned through the data stored in the terminal. _"It looks like the Cabal... have... been... researching how the Taken teleport between dimensions."_ Ghost slowly relayed from the files shocking the group of guardians. _"Their trying to figure out how to teleport."_

"No. No. They ar- someone please tell me they're not doing that?!" Decker frantically asked as the group was getting over their shock. "First it was the Vex, then the Taken, Hell the Hive technically have teleportation down,"

"Technically the Hive And Taken are the same thing." Jaune pointed out as Decker paced from one end of the room to the other, though it fell on deaf ears. "Because of the same quote-unquote 'gods'."

"We gotta shut this shit down!" He said as he unholstered his handcannon, the very handcannon he got from Lord Shaxx. Better Devils.

"Decker." Bite said walking up to the Hunter.

"I mean seriously, why the hell do the Cabal have to be such God. Damn. Assholes?!" He continued to rant.

"Decker!" The Exo firmly said grasping the guy's shoulder.

"We go- we gotta stop this or its game over man!" He yelled as the Titan began shaking him. "Game over man!"

"DECKER!" The Titan shouted as he pulled the Hunter up above his head still shaking him, "we gotta focus!" He said as he lowered the Hunter back to the ground. "And do you really think it'll be the end if the Cabal manage to achieve teleportation?!"

"...Well our jobs are already hard enough without them popping up like the damn Vex." Decker mumbled as he eased his mind from his out burst from the heat of the moment.

"Ugh. Ghost, delete anything related to their research." The Exo ordered to Jaune's ghost... or just Ghost.

"Already done." Ghost replied.

"And find out where they've been doing any physical... anything. Like test subjects, who's behind this, even where Brimstone's bodies are."

 _"Well there's something in the next room."_ Ghost said as Jaune reloaded his rifle, chambering a round and moving towards the door beside Hook to said room. Alaster and Spiri doubled up on the other side of the door, their rifles already freshly reloaded. " _Apparently some Cabal scientist by the name of Dun Do'ourc has been channeling literal darkness from both captured Taken and Hive into some kind of batteries. Like the energy from them."_

How in hell is that possible?" Bite questioned as Ghost went back to Jaune and dematerialized into his mind.

"I know like don't Taken always teleport wherever, or just fade away?" Decker stated from beside Bite receiving a sigh from him.

"Decker, I meant how the hell did the Cabal manage extract pure darkness." He replied as he unclipped Sweet business from his back moving to the door.

"Oh... well oops." The Hunter said before the group entered the room.

As each guardian stepped foot into the room all of them were in a different state of shock at different things.

Alaster, Bite, and Hook were horrified of the capsules in the middle of the room with emanated an extremely dark energy.

Jaune and Spiri were looking at the Hive acolytes and thralls caged to the far right of the room.

And Decker? Decker was actually doing something productive and searching the terminals looking for more intel.

" _The Cabal 'ave been drainin' power from the 'ive." Shamrock_ explained after materializing. " _Just like us... but indivually, instead o' all at once."_

"These Cabal are god damn worse then the Splicers." Hook stated as he unholstered Crimson from behind his waist. Whatever staining the front of the handcannon... probably blood contrasting in the light of the room... though he stopped when he noticed strange devices planted onto to batteries. "Are those explosives?" The Exo calmly asked pointing to the capsules.

 _"'Ey are."_ Shamrock confirmed as the guardians turned to the batteries.

"Then why would the Ca-" Spiri tried to ask but was interrupted when the lights of the room cut out and the exit clamping shut, the only light within the room was supplied by the emergency ones... and what was given from Shamrock. The alarm blaring into the ears of each guardian.

"Hold on! There's a message being received." Decker shouted from the front of the terminal. "Shamrock! I need you for this." He ordered as the onyx shelled construct hovered to its guardian.

 _"Okay. lets see, Uh... you vermin have destroyed to much of our forces. You've mistaken your place thinking you do not belong under our might, now see how your ignorance will be your undoing. Die now vermin, and your lowly civilization shall be next ha ha ha ha..."_ Shamrock translated as Bite was already at the door attempting to pry it open.

"We get it!" The Titan angrily shouted as his attempt to open the door failed. "Jaune!" He said as the Arc was already at the door beside Bite trying to open the door though in vain. "Ah! It must be magnetically shut!" He shouted as the Hive held within the cages began laughing at the Titans struggle. "Alaster!" The Titan simply stated pointing to the right.

The Warlock not needing anymore orders unleashed a nova bomb into the cluster of cages, hearing screams from the acolytes as they disintegrated from the void light.

 **(Halo 2 soundtrack, Ghosts of Reach)**

"Is they're a chance to disarm the explosives?" Spiri asked which was only answered with Hook shaking his head.

"We don't have the necessary equipment to disarm them... and even if we tried to we won't have enough time." The Exo answered further draining the Huntress of hope.

"Hey Alaster, how much time does it take to get drunk on whiskey?" Decker asked pulling out his flask as Alaster walked up to him.

"Not long." She answered as her gaze turned to the Arc as he was out of breath from failing to open the door. "Jaune. Take off your helmet." The Warlock ordered as she approached the Titan.

"Why?" He questioned as Alaster stored her helmet in her ghosts inventory.

"Just do it." She stated more firmly as the Arc complied by conducting the same action as Alaster. "I've been wanting to both do and say this for a long time."

"What do yo-" he started before Alaster cut him off by grabbing him by his chestpiece, pulling him close. Locking her lips with the Arc's.

Ever since Jaune came to the Tower she's been developing feelings for him. From his drive to fight the darkness when it returnedready to come to the defense of the people, to those feelings strengthening whenever they bonded on patrol. The brown Warlock just never grew the courage to act on those feelings, most would say young Alaster only gained a simple crush on the boy turned man turned Titan. Though with what she's felt towards the Arc she knows she felt something more than a simple crush.

She felt love towards him.

That's what went through her mind before she let go off Jaune. "I love you Jaune." She admitted as her chocolate eyes locked with sapphire. "I've wanted to tell you that ever since the Taken first came to this system, how you didn't run when Oryx tried hunting you, those times we were on patrol, everything."

Taking a moment or two to get process the thoughts in his head, Their was only one thing he could do.

To embrace her while pressing his lips against hers again. "I... I love you too." The man repeated as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"You know, if the situation was different I'd tell you that you'd owe me fifty glimmer." Decker stated as he, Spiri, Hook, and Bite when he walked up to the remaining group members, watched to two with smiles. The remainder of the group already stored their helmets and weapons into their ghosts inventories.

Though when Bite turned to the explosives he knew the dark energy in the capsules would have some very strange distortions... maybe even some weird side effects. He just couldn't believe this was how it would end for him and his team... his family. To be honest he thought he'd die doing something crazy, or after beating a bear in a boxing match. Oh Bite your dream will come true soon enough.

When Hook turned his crimson gaze to those dark capsules he knew this was the end, and he felt at peace. 'At least it's with family.'

'Why did I not muscle up the courage to do the same with Decker?' Spiri thought to herself regretfully. Her hand grasping onto Decker's as he looked at her confused, though the look changed to a heartfelt gaze as silver locked with azure.

After a minute of the two guardians starring into each other's eyes, the Hunters mirroring their companions soon after. What is it with eminent death that makes people wanna kiss?

"Well now you owe me two hundred glimmer, Bite." Hook stated as the two Exo's turned their gazes from their Hunter comrades to the explosives, "you'd think we'd die doing something cooler."

"At least it's together, I guess we're finally gonna reunite with everyone. Maybe even meet the Iron Lords, The Six Coyotes, even those Warlocks that figured everything out about death when it comes to guardians." The Titan said after sighing.

"It's been one hell of a ride... old friend." Hook bid farewell as he turned to his maroon faced friend, extending his hand as the Titan took it.

As the timer on those explosives reached zero all the guardians knew that they did their part, they've saved the City. And because of that, they've earned their rest.

If only their ghosts could have disarmed the explosives, though it wouldn't have done anything as those capsules were unstable anyway.

Three. Two. One, the only thing the guardians could do was to make their peace. As the explosives went off the only thing they could see was darkness.

And so ends fireteam Warg's time on earth, their time comes to an end in this solar system.

At this time a chapter in Jaune Arc's life ends. Although with every end... is another beginning.

Though they'll be continuing their battle... in Remnant.

 **A/n hey scale of one to ten how pissed off would you guys be if I ended the story right here?**

 **Don't worry the only thing ending here is a chapter, the story.**

 **...just so you know the ships are gonna be Jaune and Alaster, with Spiri and Decker.**

 **If you guys can come up with names for the ships in the comments I'd be happy... I'll probably make a poll for with name I'll use if I get enough names.**

 **Little warning though... the guardians of team Warg are heading to Remnant now so yeah.**

 **And if anyone watches Supernatural Jaune's relationship with RWBY, NPR, basically everyone involved with his torment is gonna mirror the Winchester's relationship with Crowley.**

 **Around when you need him but filled with hate and one side trying to be besties.**

 **Keep in mind Jaune's still going to have a sword, I've already got an idea on which one, but if you manage to guess it... well congrades.**

 **And... there's already a small handful of people the guardians listen to, so they're not going to listen to Ozpin, the teacher, ex-friend or family, or Ironwood so easily. Fireteam Warg's a family that's been through hell... and it'll be a cold day in it before they go behind each other's back, or abandon each other.**

 **But when the Hunters of Warg land on Remnant... well let's just say of Torchwick knew about the added trouble he may want to replan his heist at a certain dock. Just the hunters, Jaune and Alaster already have their own business by finding the town Jaune 'visited'.**

 **I'll be seeing you next time. CG11.**


	5. Armour, weapons, and characters

Since I'm horrible with adding the character descriptions into the story I'm just going to add them in for this little update.

Since the shaders are horrible just imagine each of Warg's armour and weapons coloured custom to their colours that they usually use. Forest green for Bite, white and gold for Jaune, gunmetal and storm cloud grey for Hook, both bronze and chocolate brown for Alaster, monochrome for Spiri, and stark black for Decker.

I'm just gonna start with Warg's gear.

Jaune: with his rifle being gifted to him by Lord Saladin himself because of his deeds and his status as an Iron Lord, Jaune bares the auto rifle Orimund's Anvil considering that In this story Jaune decided to lean towards the high firing rates of auto rifles. His sword, a reward from commander Zavala himself after defeating Gary, emperor of assholes on his command ship. The Crown-splitter (which I assume is a reward for Titans when they complete the story) when the Titan has to do something close and personal, or fight an opponent with a sword in the Crucible. The Arc decided to carry this grand claymore into battle, cleaving through his foes who are foolish enough to stand before him with its razored steel and light.

His breast baring the Crest of Alpha Lupi representing the bond his fireteam shares with one another. The greaves, gauntlets, and mark he bares are what he was gifted from the Iron Banner. Though the Arc wears the Hardcase helm.

Bite: when it comes to the weapons of this veteran Titan you'd see him using Sweet business, this Gatling gun has gotten both him and his team out of more than a few dire firefights, alongside the Morrigan-D for when things need the fine touch of an explosive resolve. Although when it becomes close and personal don't see him wielding a sword, considering he has two very capable weapons at the ends of his wrists.

For amour this old Exo wears the wildwood plate on his chest, the crushing greaves, and the exodus down gauntlets, with the added flare of the Mark of the unassailable. Though he wears the helmet of Saint-14 to honour his old time friend and comrade, considering everything the two Titans alongside Hook have been through the Titan has to remember those times somehow.

Even letting it show as a reminder to the City that loved the dead Exo so much that his memory will live on. And his service at the Six Fronts and Twilight gap will never be forgotten.

Alaster: as this Warlock mirrored her Arc Titan love's actions she too used things from the Iron Banner, like Jorum's Claw the pulse rifle of the Lord That was basically a guardian werewolf if you read its description. The only other weapons she uses being Older Sister III.

With the band and boots she wears also from the Banner, her other apparel being the wildwood robes, the High-minded complex, and her helmet being the Winterhart cover.

Hook: this proud Hunter scout, gunslinger, and mentor of sorts has used two handcannons, Crimson and Allegro-34. The sword he keeps sheathed on his back is Quick-fang the sword he got from his friend and mentor Cayde, as contrary to most Hunter guardians he actually likes the Hunter vanguard.

The Exo currently wears the Raiden Flux as a breastplate, the Iron truage gauntlets, the wildwood strides, and the very hood he wears is the Icarus Drifter cape. And since he's an Exo he doesn't usually feel the need to have a helmet usually since 1) his face is literally made of metal... so what would a helmet do? And 2) he'll only need it when he needs to hide in a crowd, he'd rather look like a weirdo in a crowd than be treated like an outcast for being a robot.

Now onto the Arcs.

Alexander 'Alex' Arc. The Arc families patriarc, Jaune's father. Unlike his wife and most of his children this middle-aged knight, this man has brown eyes instead of sapphire though still will blonde hair, and a slightly muscular build. His armour mirroring the armour his son wore while in Beacon, though over top of a black trench coat and grey cargo pants. Secured by a belt wrapped around his waist holding his arming sword and revolver. Though white and gold just like Crocea Mors. Though when Alex first heard about Jaune's transcripts the man, unable to think clearly because of his anger towards his son, he disowned the boy while ignoring the opinions of his wife and daughters.

Jun Arc. The Arc family matriarch, Jaune's mother. Like her children she has blonde hair which reaches to her upper back and sapphire eyes, a lithe figure also like her children. Bearing her ivory cloak over light leather armour, keeping her agile when she uses her collapsable bow staff. Like Arc-Strider Hunters even though she's not a guardian. Personally herself she was against Jaune's disownment, also holding a grudge towards the students of Beacon like her daughters as they were against Alex's decision.

For now in the story only a few of Jaune's sisters are going to be in the story considering that his older sisters are gonna get a few leads about their brother.

Violet Arc. Jaune's twin sister. Basically she wears a combat attire similar to her brother, Lighter armour over top the same sweater her brother wore... which she took from Pyrrha when she found out about how team NPR treated Jaune. Even using Crocea Mors after it was repaired. Not that Jaune's gonna need it anymore. She generally keeps her hair tied in a single braid down her back.

Azul Arc. Jaune's older sister, considering she's a decade older than Jaune she found out about the horrors of the life of a Huntsmen before Jaune entered Beacon. Due to this she influenced her families decision on how Jaune grew up... barring him from training. Wearing light leather armour like her mother overtop a trench coat the same colour as her name, a quiver of arrows strapped onto her back. With a belt around her waist carrying a hunting knife, her scroll, and other items when she's out in the wilds.

Verde Arc, Azul's twin. Using the same apparel as her sister though coloured as her namesake, and without a quiver of arrows just a long sword strapped to her waist. Alongside a revolver like her father.

As far as emblems go I'm just gonna keep it simple.

Bite: an Iron wolf in front of the Iron Banners sigil.

Alaster: a flaming sun behind a Dawnblade.

Decker: a bullseye behind a flaming handcannon.

Jaune: His family crest in front of the Titans symbol.

Spiri: a silver hawk in front of the Hunters symbol.

Hook: an Iron wolf in front of two throwing knifes.

Now to be honest once this fic has a few more chapters I'm gonna start another one, I'll be doing a little sneak peak in the next chapter when it's released.


	6. Chapter five

**Co-written with PinkPower3612. Actual chapter not an A/N update.**

 **Sorry for the long ass wait for the update, writers block was a bitch to get through.**

 **-X-**

 **Remnant, Vale, Beacon.**

 **No ones P.O.V.**

 **One week before Fireteam Wargs arrival to Remnant, (going to assume time moves differently in between worlds)**

There should be an easier way to speak to a grieving family. Every day hundreds of people die but when you have to explain to a family that their son is dead, that becomes leagues harder.

Such is the dilemma that professor Ozpin was going through at this time. Especially after Qrow reported in from the Wilds about this stranger he encountered, so many questions were on his mind now, such as who this stranger truly is?

At the time being the headmaster was waiting for Qrow to return to Beacon with Mr. Arc's sisters. It's a shame how an old weapon basked in so much fame such as Crocea Mors became so... mangled. Hopefully the sword portion can still be repaired, if not then it can always be held as a family heirloom.

Luckily when Mr. Arc's sisters linked up with Qrow they managed to not do anything rash, If one could call breaking down and being unable to overcome their grief as that. The last thing anyone would want is for more people to needlessly die that day, that stranger may have held valuable information but he could not trust the twin Arcs to hunt him down in their state of mind.

Likely Qrow will have better luck with it after he reports in... how ironic. Although what did that stranger mean by death not always being the end? The headmaster knew of death all too well. Though that gift was given to him alone, and he'll choose who knows of it. Although Raven Branwen was an exception due to the fact she still hasn't been found after selfishly leaving the circle for her own agenda.

Too much is at stake for some outsider to hold information of things he has no comprehension of. Which is why he cannot be allowed to speak of those secrets to anyone. Though what needs to be found out is who he's working with, and how they obtained all the information they have.

Hearing a notification from his scroll the headmaster reached onto his desk for his scroll raising it to his ear after pressing a few of the buttons on it. "Yes?" The headmaster asked into the device as his eyes hardened already knowing who was on the other side of the call.

"Ozpin, Qrow's here, along with Mr. Arc's sisters." Glynda's voice notified through the scroll. Her voice heavy, likely from hearing the news concerning one of her students. "Their coming up the elevator with me as we speak."

"Thank you Glynda." The headmaster thanked as he ended the call before placing the scroll onto the desk before him, reaching for the ever present mug of coffee at the side. 'This is not going to be a good conversation.' He thought to himself as the elevator reached the top of the tower... usually that elevator tends to be slow.

Watching the doors of the lift open the headmaster was met with two of his most trusted associates along with a pair of blondes.

These two blondes were Vert and Azul Arc, two Mr. Arc's sisters. Though their normally cheery sapphire eyes were bloodshot obviously from the tears they've shed when they were told of their brother's demise by Qrow.

The twins were each dressed similar to their namesakes, with Azul donned in her brown hardened leather armour overtop a trench coat coloured the same as her name. Her quiver fastened to her back along with her longbow, each of the arrows were customarily made for the different uses she'll need for the missions she goes on as a Huntress. Tipped with various kinds of dust or able to have a cable connected to an individual one when the need arises. The other things that she needs are kept in pouches on her belt like the hunting knife she's had since childhood or her scroll. Completed with a pair of ivory cargo pants covered in leather greaves, and black fingerless gloves.

Her sister wasn't dressed that differently, considering that her armour was a mix of both leather and some light chain mail. Her longsword sheathed on her hip with a pine and onyx revolver holstered beside it on her left. Instead of a quiver and bow a single strap backpack was slung over her seaweed coloured trench coat. Alongside black cargo pants and black fingerless gloves similar to her sister.

As they exited the elevator with Qrow trailing behind them drinking from his ever present flask, his left hand resting in the pocket of his black trousers as his scythe was attached to the back of his waist. The look in his eyes indicated he was either bored, tired, or both as the crimson orbs settled into the hazel eyes of his cryptic friend. His mouth covered by a scruffy five o'clock shadow unmoving... real shocker considering the crow's 'devil may care' personally.

When Glynda exited the elevator with her solemn look turned down to her scroll, her eyes rose to meet her boss' she waited a moment before lightly shaking her head to the headmaster. After the deputy headmistress shook her head she moved around the three visitors to reside beside the headmaster,

"Qrow, anything to report?" The headmaster started looking to the veteran in question, though as the man was about to answer he was interrupted by one of the twins.

"New to report?!" Vert angrily questioned the man as her eyes glared into the headmaster's, "Our brother is dead and your just worrying about Mr. 'devil may care' here reporting in!" She shouted gaining the attention of the crow as his bored eyes now changed to looking annoyed from the Arc's statement.

Though before miss Goodwitch or Qrow could respond the headmaster merely raised his hand, halting the two Huntsmen from beginning an argument. The veteran breathing a sigh while thinking of how he will say the coming words. "Vert, the reason why I've asked you three to return here is to compare notes. This stranger, as illusive as he is has information that we may need." Ozpin sagely spoke which had no effect on easing the blonde sisters minds.

"Then why aren't we looking for him in the Wilds where Qrow last saw him?!" The blue coloured Huntress shouted to the headmaster, her fists clenched as her eyes bored into the headmaster's head. "If he's out there then he might know where his body is!"

"Azul. If. If you manage to find that stranger what do you plan to do?" Ozpin calmly asked the duo as Qrow walked off to the side of the office leaning against the wall, still drinking from his flask... seriously what's with that guy? Did his girlfriend die or something?

"That stranger managed to take down Qrow easily." He stated earning the crow's attention.

"Whoa, he didn't take me down, he just used his... semblance to knock me down." The bird defended as he put away his flask and pushed off the wall, Annoyingly glaring at the headmaster. "We all know I'd take him down the n a heartbeat." He cockily stated as he rubbed his hand over his oil black hair pushing it back as well.

"Qrow, stop lying to yourself." Glynda monotonously commanded the bird as the twin sisters drew their attention back to the headmaster.

"As I was saying, this stranger will likely not tell you anything... not if you use force." Ozpin finished as Vert downcasted her eyes to the floor while Azul only breathed a sigh to calm herself.

"Then what? Dear headmaster, do you suppose we do, hm?" Azul questioned as she approached Ozpin's desk further, her eyes still glaring into the headmaster's. Though as Glynda and Qrow were readying for a fight in the small chance the blue Huntress became volatile. Their leader was currently gazing back at the blonde calmly, as if he was only playing a game of poker.

Before the headmaster could answer the angered blonde's question the intercom on his desk sparked to life surprising the headmaster as he thought the secretary turned in for the night. "Professor Ozpin, team RWBY is here to see you." Ms. Riley notified as the dial of the elevator began to show the lift rising, stifling a yawn as she made the call.

"Ozpin, Do not. Let. Them. Up." Vert growled out, her fists clenched and eyes glaring at the headmaster. Her sister sharing the same reaction though her hand hovered over the knife on her belt. "I don't even want to look at them for what they've done." She spat as the dial indicated the lift reaching the top.

"Miss Arc, they ar- were his friends. They atleast deserve to know of his fate." The headmaster stated as the elevator doors opened revealing four teenagers.

Each of them were dressed in their own personal colours. The first to exit the elevator was their leader.

The leader of the team was a younger girl compared to the rest. She stood shorter than each of her comrades in her outfit of crimson and black, the belt fastened around her waist holding individual rounds likely for a .50 cal, alongside pouches for extra ammo with an emblem of a rose. Completed with a crimson cloak held to her shoulders by tiny crosses under her blood red hair which could be mistaken for black. Her legs were covered by black stockings leading down to her black and red combat boots. This girl was Ruby Rose.

The second of the teenagers was Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee dust company. Standing taller than her leader with silvery white hair, her icy blue eyes looking between the Arc twins and the crow as both she and her friends exited the elevator. The outfit she wore was as spotless as it was white, all completed with a bolero jacket that was white on the outside and red on the inside baring a white snowflake on the back. Her legs bare with only white heel boots.

The third was a amber eyed beauty Blake Belladonna, a raven haired girl with a black bow tied over her hair. Overtop a white shirt was a black vest that covered her torso under her assets leaving her midriff exposed. Her white shorts were covering the tops of her black stockings which lightened to deep purple leading to heeled combat boots and a burning candle emblem could be seen on one of the stockings.

The fourth was Yang Xiao Long the blonde with messy hair leading down to her waist. For some strange reason she's highly protective of her hair, Almost as much as she is to her sister. her lilac eyes usually holding carefree excitement now filled with remorse. Strangely the girl never held that before the knight they knew left. Her outfit resembled a mix of a biker and cowgirl. Completed with a burning heart emblem on her shirt.

As each member of the team exited the elevator all of them earned the glares of the Arc twins as the young crimsonette lead the other three girls to the middle of the office. Though as Ruby and Yang's gazes landed on the crow who went back to leaning against the wall their expressions morphed into ones of surprise.

"Uncle Qrow? ...what're you doing here?" The crimsonette questioned excitedly forgetting of the glares sent to her by the Arc's. Yang's regretful lilac eyes lightening because of the mood her leader was in, "weren't you supposed to be outside the kingdom?" The child asked the drunckle.

"We had to come back to report in, squirt." The crow answered causing the girl to pout in response of the nickname.

"Did you find anything?" The lilac eyed blonde asked Qrow earning his attention.

"Sorry Yang, but it tu-" the man started but was interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder, feeling that hand squeeze tightly as soon as it latched on. As Qrow turned to look at who the hand belonged to he wasn't surprised when he saw it was Azul glaring at him through her sapphire eyes.

"You all have some nerve coming up here." She growled to the team of Huntresses, "what gives you the right to even care for Jaune after what you four and his team done to him?"

"Because he's our friend." Ruby defended against the blonde.

"Oh really, what have you done to even earn calling yourselves his friends?" Azul questioned, her orbs of sapphire boring into the child's silver ones, "because from what I've heard you were the first one to leave him behind, Rose." She stated as the crimsonette's resolve began to weaken.

"Hey! Lay off her! She knows she made a mistake okay!" Yang defended as she moved in front of the young leader, her lilac eyes somehow gaining a red tinge as she glared back at the Arc.

"Oh really, you know a simple mistake can always have the most disastrous effects." An accented voice stated from behind the group of girls startling them and angering Qrow as each set of eyes in the room turned to the elevator doors. Standing with his back to the doors stood the man who was the newest object of Qrow's search, the stranger. His black helmet starring at the young blonde as his hands rested in his trench coat's pockets.

As each member of the room finally finished processing the newcomers presence all of them were instantly on guard, though only the armed Huntsmen were truly ready for the stranger. As Qrow already had his scythe pointed at the black clad man, the Huntress sisters had their hands clasping the handles of their respective blades. Though not unsheathing them as they knew if either of them conducted the wrong move they will lose the best chance they'll have to obtain information of their brother.

Ozpin, the ever productive man was still sitting at his desk with his cane calmly held in his grasp, the man even took a sip from his mug before placing it back on his desk. And Glynda? She pulled out her wand which only confused the stranger as the disciplinarian held it demandingly to the intruder.

"Who are you?!" The witch questioned the man as she glared at him with her emerald eyes. "And how did you get in here?" She added with just as much authority.

"Careful waving that riding crop 'round, I might get the wrong idea." The stranger calmly replied to the teacher which received a few snickers from the other occupants... namely the youngest blonde. "And to answer your question, have you forgotten I can teleport?" He asked which confused the other individuals of the room.

"Ohhh right, forgot about that." Qrow sheepishly said out loud as he still stood in front of the group. Though after Qrow said that the Arc sisters moved to the drunk's side glaring at the stranger, "but right now your gonna tell us everything you know." He stated with his scythe still at the ready.

"Wait, why are you looking for this guy?" Ruby naively asked from behind Qrow.

"Oh that would be because I sort of have a little bit of information of your lost 'friend'." The stranger answered raising his hands for air quotes on the word friend, while effectively shocking the Huntresses in training, and angering the Arc twins. "What? You never told them?" He asked the crow when he saw the reactions of the teenagers.

"Told us what?" The Schnee heiress questioned after being quiet for so long, along with Blake who was currently creeping around the group with her back close to the wall. The ninja's eyes narrowed at the stranger as she readied to strike at him should he try to escape without revealing the information he held.

"Seriously? Ya haven't told 'em yet?" The stranger questioned the crow as his eyes narrowed toward him. "Like I know it's tough to tell people that their friend's dead, but you gotta rip of the bandaid as soon as possible."

"What?" Ruby weakly questioned with tears beginning to form in her eyes, "h-he's dead."

"...Ah shite." The stranger mumbled awkwardly. "But hey just keep in mind that he'll be back." He stated confidently confusing the other inhabitants as they now looked at the stranger like a sheltered child. Normally death was final, although in each of their minds a question formed.

Did. He. Do. It? That was what went through the minds of the Huntresses in training, the Arc twins, and the professors as each of them glared at the stranger from behind the crow.

"Oh relax. I wasn't the one that did him in." The stranger defended while raising his hands.

"It's not supposed to work like that!" Vert interjected as she unholstered her revolver, aiming it at the stranger as her eyes were glaring at him with tears beginning to form in them. "Just tell us where his body is and leave!" She yelled to the man as he still stood there

"Oh lass, that's very optimistic of you to think you're able to just go and get the lads body." He replied to the blonde Huntress as each occupants of the room were quickly became angered towards the stranger.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yang questioned the stranger as she began cracking her knuckles threateningly. Her eyes somehow turning from lilac to red. "You're either going to tell us... or how 'bout I beat it out of you?"

"...Hm, likes to punch things, very long blonde hair, with lilac eyes that turn red. You must be Yang." The stranger monotonously stated to the blonde, confusing her.

"Then there's the small red one... Ruby if my memory serves me right, with her red cloak and silver eyes. The fist to leave the boy when his secret came out." He spoke as the small red one's eyes saddened and turned downward to the floor.

"Then the heiress to some company I've never heard of until about a month ago, Weiss Schnee. The ever cold Ice Queen, the one that treated the Arc like dirt. I'm not even surprised considering you're some spoiled brat." He stated earning an indignant shout from the white haired girl.

"Who do you think you are to call me that?!" The heiress yelled at the black clad man her icy eyes still glaring into his helmet. Though unknowingly she just proved the stranger's statement correct. "And how can we trust your word? For all we know you're the one that killed Arc."

As cold and spoiled as she may be the heiress did have a point. The stranger only showed up out of the blue and stated some things that happened to be true. For all they knew they could have been in the presence of a killer, ready to strike at any of them at any time.

"I believe Ms. Schnee has a point here." Glynda spoke up from beside the Arc twins. "You haven't given any of us good reason to trust you. For all we know you could be lying to all of us about Mr. Arc's true fate. Much less your name." She declared to the stranger, which only received a chuckle as a response.

"My true name is shrouded in mystery. Hardly known to anyone, few know of it, and neither will you." He revealed to the group of Huntsmen which only further angered them... if that's even possible.

"Why don't I call you Dick?" Yang asked from behind her uncle, trying to mock the stranger. Her crimson eyes still red with rage.

"As in Richard?" He naively asked the blonde girl, "oh and before I forget-" he stated before pulling his hand from his pocket and quickly grabbing the handle of the black handcannon still holstered on his hip, then leveling it against Blake's forehead before she could react. The muzzle hardly an inch away from her skin. "The girl named Blake, the one that acted so indifferent to the boy."

"That's enough!" Ozpin commanded as he rose from his desk. "Lower your weapon then step away from my student." The headmaster sternly commanded to the stranger which was slowly obliged if him reholstering the handcannon was any indication. "Now, How do you know so much of team RWBY?"

"I have my ways." He replied. "As my old… Hm… acquaintance often says: "What seems to be the sacred revelation to inferior is but a simple fact to the superior"." The stranger evaded. "But that's not what interests you, is it? Let's play a little game," he stated to the silver haired professor. "Headmaster... If you'll allow it, the entirety of this group and yourself may ask me nine questions. No more, And I will answer them in as much detail as I can..." Ozpin was willing to bet that somewhere behind that helmet was a devilish grin plastered onto his face... whatever that may look like. "...or want. This I promise. What do you say?"

Ozpin stood in silence, thinking the situation over. On one hand, the implication was crystal clear that the stranger was not planning to share too much information, if any. On the other hand, though... It seemed to be the only possible way they could acquire any information, peacefully, at least. That is if they even manage to capture this stranger. Or understand the mystery that is his agenda. Ozpin was no fool: while he had such possibility in mind before meeting this stranger, now it was nothing but thrown out of the window. The stranger standing in front of him was dangerous and, from what he could sense he would not be able to be apprehended easily. Thus a peaceful solution it was.

"I agree." Ozpin calmly stated shocking the group still standing between him and the stranger.

"Oz, you can't be serious?" Qrow questioned his longtime friend while barely taking his eyes off the stranger, the scythe in his hands still pointed towards the enigma.

"For once I agree with Qrow." Glynda added her two cents into the conversation, "we have no reason to trust this man."

"And this stranger is the only way we can possibly obtain answers." The aged headmaster responded to his underlings. "We'll do it." Ozpin agreed to the man standing before the group of Huntsmen and students.

"Between few or nothing, you took few. Smart decision, headmaster. Now, what is your first question? Choose wisely."

"May we have several minutes to think? After all, limited resources require rational planning, don't you agree? You are not in a hurry, are you, sir?" Ozpin asked the stranger, unaware of the mistake he just made.

"Why, of course you may! Take your time and think carefully on your remaining 6 questions. Hopefully, they will be more to the point."

"But..." The realisation hit Ozpin. He grit his teeth in anger, furious at both the stranger, for toying him, and himself, for not being careful with the words.

"Did you say something? I didn't hear you clearly, I'm afraid." inquired the stranger mockingly.

"No, you misheard. I didn't." Ozpin mentally reminded himself what was at stake and swallowed his pride. With that, he motioned for the Arcs, Qrow, Glynda and his students to come closer.

"Well that was a bust." Qrow whispered out to the group, which was only a statement revealing the obvious.

"You don't say." Vert replies from beside her twin. "You know what just let Azul and I handle this. Knowing you people you'd all just fuck everything up." She spat to the other offending each of them.

"No, he's our friend to!" Ruby objected, "I was the first one to push him away when his secret came out... I need to atleast try to make things right." She revealed to the Arc twins gaining courage regardless of the glares the pair of blondes were casting at her.

"She's right, we've all made the mistake of acting on our anger when Jaune's transcripts came to light." The usually quiet ninja added to her leaders statement. During the time between Jaune's transcripts being revealed and when he left the ninja did nothing to aid the knight when he was at his lowest. She allowed him to drown within the hate the student body felt toward him and ostracized him because of the secret he held, and looking back on it now the only thing she was able to call herself now was a hypocrite. "This could be our chance to make things right." Blake agreed with her leader gaining her gaze, and once their eyes met they both shared a nod with their eyes filled with determination. "All of us," She stated speaking for the rest of her team, while the other two members faces mirrored the other half of their team then nodded giving them their answer.

"And we'll be there to help whether you'll let us or not." Yang said from beside her sister. Truth be told once Jaune's true transcripts were revealed her short fuse was caused her to overreact. During her life she's trained to become stronger for two reasons; to protect her sister and find her mother. Ever since childhood her father has trained her in boxing, martial arts, whatever her father knew he taught her, and once she learned how Jaune got into Beacon on a free ride... she lost it. Because of that she almost beat him to a pulp.

As the students and Arcs were starring at each other the teachers began to form smiles upon their faces. Because of the revelation of knowing their students are beginning to learn from their mistakes.

"We are ready." Ozpin calmly said, but loud enough for the stranger to hear even if he wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"I'm listening."

"What are you?" asked the headmaster.

"From some points of view, I am a spy. Though I myself prefer the words 'scholar' and 'observer' though I may be acting as a mercenary with my... associate. I'm loyal to the people that trained me, The Vanguard." the stranger answered.

"I meant in terms of your connection with Mr. Arc." Ozpin specified.

"Well… Let's say that I, or, better say, my… Hm… Employers are the interested party. 5 questions."

"I see…" Ozpin said thoughtfully. "Ms. Rose, I believe it's your turn."

"Y-you said that Jaune will come back. How and when?" The girl asked timidly.

"By accident. Soon, for you, at least. 3 questions." Another failure. Just like before, the answer was straight, but, at the same time, as empty as it could be.

"I'll repeat what I've asked earlier. Where is our brother's body?" Vert asked, clearly furious and annoyed.

Surprisingly to everyone in the room, the stranger chuckled. The chuckle was soon followed by a what was clearly a suppressed laughter.

"So many things you could ask and you ask this… Really need to know, huh? Well, would you believe me if I said… Not on Remnant? 2 questions." The stranger chuckled once again.

"Don't you…" Azul began as she clenched both her fists and her jaw in anger at the strangers severely vague answer.

"Two. Questions. You asked yours and I answered. You being not satisfied with the answer is not my problem." The stranger interrupted her with steel in his voice.

"You've mentioned those guardians and the light when we met. What are they?" The question came from Qrow.

"The light gives power to the guardians. And as for the guardians… They are something that is way more grand than any of your kin, huntsman. I am one, and I've seen my fair share of what the Darkness can throw at me... or The City I protect, serve, and call home. Last question." He revealed to the group which only gave them more questions that needed to be asked. Though they had only one last question they can ask to the stranger. "Though, you have a shocking resemblance to this guardian I know, he just has silver eyes like the small one there, along with a drinking habit and weapons... interest." He stated while motioning to Qrow, which only gave them more questions.

"What are y… Are you human or faunus?" Ozpin decided to try his luck again.

"Depending on how you look at it, I am human, before I was chosen to become a guardian. Now? Sort of on the fence. Well, I think it's time for me to go... Farewell." The stranger finished the sentence with a short bow.

As the stranger turned to the elevator behind himself. Though suddenly his reflexes kicked in, stopping a burning fist from flying into his head.

"I would strongly advise against such actions, Ms. Xiao Long. Though I'm curious: are you suicidal or are you simply so narrow-minded that you've not understood the words "way more grand"?" The stranger tilted his head. "On Remnant you've lived your entire lives safe from the Darkness. Fought creatures that barely threaten your cities, your kingdoms... atleast you have four, when on Earth... we only have one." He stated to the girl as his anger began to rise within his voice. "And we've been counting everyday it still stands. While I'm here telling you what you've wanted to know."

"You've told us nothing!!! You promised you'd answer the questions but all you've said was just some riddles and hints. bullshit!!!" Exclaimed team RWBY's brawler.

"I've promised to answer the questions in as much details as I can and want, girl. I've kept my promise. Now, if you are finished with your outburst, I'll leave."

"If you are as strong and badass as you claim, why don't you fight me? We'll see how tough you are when I kick your ass you damn leprechaun!" She yelled to the stranger, though only one part of it angered him.

"Silence, child!" sharply yelled the stranger. Seeing his words take effect, he continued as his voice began to calm. "Even if I spare my time and agree to fight you to test your baseless claims… How do you imagine this? You'll use your… Semblance, if my memory serves me right? Well let me take these wretched pink glasses off your eyes. The real fights don't work like that. The fact that you've not met any worthy opposition does not mean there is none. In fact, there is plenty. But let's not concentrate on that, for I feel like I'm doing your mentors' job for them. Let's imagine you manage to defeat me. Moreover, even kill me. What will it matter for me? You all know nothing of death! And there are more things than these... _Grimm_ out in the void, their just waiting to find you." He stated to the blonde before shoving her back towards the group.

Upon hearing the strangers angered statement most of the group became confused, though the rest were sceptical towards him, and the stranger could see it in their eyes.

"Ah, you don't believe, do you? Well, let me give you a little demonstration."

The stranger quickly unholstered his handcannon, pressing it right under his chin, and pulled the trigger before any of them could react to the action. The weapon gave out a thunderous crack. Before any of them knew it, the stranger was lying dead in a quickly growing pool of his own blood. The helmet he wore was shot off from the force of the bullet shooting vertically through his skull.

The reactions of the group members each had a different degree of horror, though Qrow's face only showed mild disappointment. The students looked on traumatized as they saw the dead body now decorating the floor of their headmaster's office.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere appeared a construct none of those who were present have seen. A golden carcass holding what seemed to be an entire universe with stars and nebulas. ***I decided to use the Cosmos Shell from Destiny 2*** In the center of the construct was a grey metal sphere with a blue orb.

"One day I will not be there to resurrect you, Crowley." A female voice with an accent just like the stranger now known as Crowley chastised to the body as a cone of light was projected from its core. Each individual was still too far in their states of shock to stop the construct from disturbing the body before them.

The corpse began to shimmer with azure light... almost like how aura would show itself on one who had it unlocked. In just a few seconds gone was a horrible self-inflicted wound, gone were the glass shards of the broken visor. When the light died out ***not sure if this is a good description*** , the stranger and his outfit looked just like before what seemed like suicide. Flinching and inhaling sharply, he stood up and spoke. Though his helmet was still blown off his head, the blood on the floor was the only remainder of what happened along with the destroyed helmet, his caucasian face was revealed to the group.

"Perhaps, but that day is not today, my friend. Well, let's not be delayed any longer. Xür does not like to wait and neither do the Nine." He stated as he rose to his full height, his dark brown eyes landing on the group, "oh and before I forget... Xiao Long," He began as he pointed his finger at the blonde in question, the light shinning off his dark brown hair and beard. "I'm Scottish, not Irish, lass. In the future... should we ever meet, if you call me leprechaun again, I'll shoot you." He finished before reclaiming his destroyed helmet and moving towards the elevator, disappearing in a flash of light when he reached the doors of the elevator.

And thus, he was gone, and so was their lead.

"Has anyone noticed that he's severely quick on the draw?" Azul questioned out loud before Ruby fainted from what she just witnessed.

 **-X-**

 _'Jaune! This way!' A voice shouted from inside its guardian's head before he rounded the corner. A Titan, his armour weathered displaying its years of use sprinted down the corridor of the Cabal ship commanding the attack on the City, this guardian was sent here to disable the shields protecting the ship._

 _'Why is there nobody on comms?!' Ghost questioned from within its guardian's head. 'Wait... could the Cabal be jamming them?'_

 _"I don't know Ghost. For all we know everyone could be too busy to answer." The guardian_

 _Their was no warning, no preparation, because of that the City was quickly overrun. The only effective counter to their numbers was the guardians within The City, though even then they were being pushed back._

 _One of the few things the Titan has is to hope the civilians managed to safely escape, that and for hope that Holiday was capable of providing an extraction. He couldn't even contact his team, or anyone for that matter._

 _'The Red Legion will pay for what they've done.' That was the thought that went through the Titan's head as he reached the doors at the end of the corridor. As soon as he approached them they open without resistance, not even locked._

 _The rain from the storm beating against the reinforced metal of the ship's deck, then covering the Titan as he exited the corridor into the downpour. A fleet of Cabal ships decorating the sky going about whatever tasks they've been ordered to by their commanders. The fires from the destroyed buildings illuminating the sky along with the artillery being fired at the ships by the sentry guns still opperational after the barrages from the Cabal._

 _Though what truly stood out was the Traveler and the device the Cabal attached to the Traveler, six arms extending around the sphere connecting to each other on the other side, making the Traveler look like a basketball. The device's purpose was unknown to the guardian as he stepped onto the deck of the commandship. The chaos brought on by the Cabal's invasion did not stop the guardian's ghost from materializing over his shoulder._

 _After the ghost finished materializing it surveyed the destruction the Cabal ships brought to the City. Their city. Their home, a home that took centuries to build, was attacked time and time again. Though this attack was what finally brought down the Cities walls._

 _One could only think of how many lives were lost on this day, guardian and non-guardian alike._

 _"Jaune, How do we come back from this?" Ghost stated as it turned to its guardian, the blue optic showing the hopelessness from the situation while the Titan's face was masked by his helmet._

 _" **You don't.** " A deep gravelly voice stated from behind the duo. As the two turned towards the voice they were met with a Cabal clad in white armour, on his back strange parts of the armour extended outward baring a resemblance to wings. Though his rough leathery face was covered by a muzzle like mask hiding his mouth, on the left side of his forehead was a scar left behind from a past battle. This Cabal was a being which towered over the other two guards behind him. _

_" **Welcome to a world without light.** " He said as he raised his arm towards the Traveler, the crimson reptilian eyes starring intently at the great machine as the device __A giant spider like contraption, stretching it's "legs" further and further till a cage-like sphere was created. When the process was finally finished, the "body" of the "spider" lit up with energy, engulfing the Traveler in a golden glow._

 _"Jaune, something's wrong..." the ghost tried to finish before it dropped to the ground, the action being mirrored by its guardian as he fell to his knees weakened by the loss of his strength._

 _As the energy field furtherly isolated the ancient machine from the outside world, all around the Last City, on it's numerous outposts and on what remained of the Reef, the guardians, so fierce, mighty and ready to battle just a moment before, fell, finding themselves powerless and hollow. Thus, the Solar System fell. Thus, the Red War begun._

 _"Ghost." The Titan whispered out as the Cabal began to approach the pair, his right hand dropping the rifle in his hand to reach out for the construct as a final act to protect it from the coming Cab- no the monster that commanded this invasion. Though as the guardian's hand clasped onto the construct's shell it's optic flickered out showing that it was not functioning._

 _As the monster's thunderous footsteps reached the guardian he looked to the Cabal's armoured feet following it upwards towards his head with his gaze. Though as soon as the Titan's visor reached the Cabal's face his crimson eyes grew enraged._

 _" **Don't look at me, creature!** " He growled before pulling his leg backwards sending it into the guardian sending him farther across the deck. Landing him backdown into a puddle that formed from the earlier downpour. _

_**"You are weak. Undisciplined. Cowering behind walls."** He said before approaching the fallen guardian, **"You're not brave."** He began again, though unknown to the monster the guardian was beginning to wonder where he heard something similar to that before. **"You've merely forgotten the fear of death."** He finished when he finally made it to the guardian who was trying to raise himself to his hands and knees. _

_**"Allow me to reacquaint you."** He continued while slightly bowing towards the Titan's level. Just as the Titan raised himself to his feet the colossal Cabal rotated his torso then swung his right arm into the Titan, knocking off his helmet. Sending him right to the edge of the deck, though the Titan's grip on the ghost was lost sending it spiraling down to the earth. _

_"Ghost!" The guardian shouted extending his hand to the ghost though it was in vain as the ghost was lost._

"...une." A voice softly came through his mind.

 _After the loss of his ghost processed in his mind he turned himself to the Cabal that was approaching him again. **"Your kind never deserved the power you were given."** He said as the guardian was now on his knees looking up to the Cabal. His sapphire eyes hatefully glaring into the Cabal's reptilian eyes, his golden blonde hair swaying in the wind and quickly soaking his hair from the downpour. _

"Ja..." the same voice echoed out once more, though just a little louder.

 _ **"I am Ghaul."** The monster now known as Ghaul introduced before raising his arm toward the Traveler, **"and your light..."** he said before pointing to the Traveler. **"...is mine."** The monster finished before raising his foot, using it to push the guardian off the edge of the deck. The commander only watched the guardian fall before turning around and walking back into the ship. _

"Jaune!" The voice boomed before the Titan's vision turned black.

 **-X-**

 **Remnant, present day, Vytal, unknown amount of kilometres from Carvertown.**

"Jaune!" A female voice shouted causing the proned form of the blonde Titan from his position. His sapphire eyes uneasy as his sweaty face was gasping for air after waking up. As the blonde Titan looked around the area seeing the dark forest around him, he saw a girl that looked surprisingly familiar, about nineteen years old.

Her chocolate eyes gazing into the blonde's as her sandy locks framed her face, to the Arc her appearance looked like his friend, Alaster. One of the first guardians he met when he got to the Tower. Then day after day he bonded with the Warlock to the point she became his second closest friend, considering that Decker was tied with Ghost for first.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" The girl questioned to the Titan.

'Ghost... you there?' Jaune questioned mentally hoping that the construct was still with him. Though the answer he received was the construct in question materializing, it's blue optic looking to him as it fully materialized.

 _"I'm still here Jaune."_ Ghost reassured to the man as he looked into his face. _"Wow. Those capsules really changed you. I thought it was just Alaster."_ The ghost said to the blonde confusing him.

"What do you mean Ghost?" He asked to the white shelled construct as he rose to his full height, the familiar girl rose with him as well. As the blonde Arc gazed into the face of the girl he woke up under the fear of his brain started going he realized something... she looks like Alaster when he first got to the Tower. "Alaster?" He asked the Warlock as her face gained a knowing smile.

"There we go, now you've figured it out Jaune." She stated as she approached the Titan. "Somehow those capsules changed our appearance to look younger." Though after she said that everything that happened in the time before the explosion came back to him.

The firefight with the Cabal, then destroying the squad of Fallen pikes, searching the firebase, being caught in the trap the Cabal set, the explosives counting down from that trap, then... Alaster confessing to him about her feelings.

Though another question went through his mind... how did he not notice the Warlock's feelings for him?

"I guess we should figure out where we are now." The dirty blonde Warlock stated as she turned her gaze upward to the sky looking at the shattered moon above them and rested her hand on her hip. "Because we're obviously not on earth anymore... maybe Venus." As soon as she said that the Titan and Ghost followed her gaze upward.

"I don't know... but... somehow that moon looks familiar." The Arc surmised as Ghost turned towards him.

 _"Uh guys, I'm receiving a transmission from Bite."_ Ethern stated to the three earning each of their gazes

 **-X-**

 **Welp I'm back and co-writing this with Pinkpower3612 now.**

The sneak peek for my second fanfic will be at the end of chapter six.

 **So questions and stuff now:**

 **To that guest reader; good to know you're excited.**

 **To Nexus Gundam; sorry about the fact I want to tell you guys what's going on... same thing about ThatBrutalReveiwer.**

 **Thank you for all the people who are fine with the Lemon stuff but be warned the won't come till further on in the story.**

 **To Zen- aku the spirit of the wolf; thanks for the support I'll try doing better innuendos.**

 **To Amvmaster; lighten up... you kind of acted like I shot your dog or something.**

 **To Blue writer 22; thanks for the suggestions maybe I'll use one of them during chapter six.**

 **0804wolf and** **Zen- aku the spirit of the wolf; thanks for the ship names.**


	7. Omakes along with an update

**These are Omakes with a bit of an update at the end. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Beacon.**

"What about Bite?" A certain Arc asked as he was currently slumped onto a couch beside Decker.

"Otherwise: Soldiers, Bite's been around for longer than either of us... plus it's the only thing I can think of for a theme song." The black clad Hunter replied back in between taking sips from his flask. "Or that might work for Zavala."

"Huh... I think we're running out of people to say theme songs for." Jaune stated out as he searched his mind for any other people to think of songs for, they've already thought of what songs the Beacon students would get.

For Weiss they decided on Foreigner: Cold as Ice.

Metallica: Unforgiven for Blake.

Ruby with Mr. Blue Sky since the kid's innocent as hell and is usually cheery. **(For now, heh heh.)**

For Yang it was Light 'em up by Fallout Boy.

With Nora it was Don't stop me now by Queen, it was sort of rare to see the bomber in a bad mood before the whole Jaune leaving dilemma.

Decker thought of Hero by Skillet for Jaune.

The two thought of songs for each person they know... except one.

"Uh Decker... we forgot about Pyrrha." The blonde pointed out as Decker offered him his silvery metal friend... his flask if you didn't notice. "Which song would she get?"

"Oh that ones easy!" The black clad Hunter stated out as Jaune began drinking from it, "Shot through the heart by Bon Jovi."

"Why would she have that song of all things?" He confusedly asked as he gave the flask back to the silver eyed Hunter.

"We're gonna have to wait til after season three for that." He explained to the young Titan which only confused him further as Ghost materialized over his shoulder looking at the Hunter just like its guardian.

"Why?" Both Jaune and Ghost questioned as they tilted their heads... or shell to the side.

The only response Decker gave was to look at the reader giving a knowing smile and cheekily narrowing his eyes, "just wait and see."

 **-X-**

 **A few months later, some damaged bar in Vale.**

The only thing drowning out the sound of clinking glasses and voices in the bar were the sobs of an armoured figure slumped over the bar with an empty shot glass in his hand. Upon closer inspection it turned out this armoured figure was Jaune... who was drunk. Sitting on either side of the Titan were two Hunters we all know; Decker and Spiri.

All three of them were drinking that night though different things, Decker was downing a shot of Jack Daniels while Spiri was sipping from a glass of wine.

"Decker... you're a horrible person." Jaune mumbled out to his friend as he was almost past out.

"Hey I was just stating out the obvious. Plus it's not my fault Pyrrha got killed during a situation we could or couldn't have prevented." He responded as he looked to the reader once more with the same face he gave before.

"Decker, why are you starring at a wall?" Spiri questioned as she finished her glass of wine.

"No reason." He replied braking his gaze from the reader. "Anyway..." He began as he rose from the barstool, "we gotta move the plot along... so come on Jaune, let's go kill Cinder."

Upon hearing that name the Titan's eyes opened up now filled with rage as he rose to his full height. Though he didn't get far considering he couldn't even take five steps without passing out on the floor because of all the alcohol that was in his system. **(Gonna assume guardians can still get drunk.)**

Well he sunk harder than the Arkos ship, that's for sure.

"You know we'll just head over to Patch tomorrow... I'm sure Ruby'll be okay with us holding off the journey to Mistral for a day... and a half." The drunkard Hunter slowly stated out as some of the bar patrons looked to the Arc with concern. While the rest of the patrons confusedly starred at Decker as well, "Nothing to worry about folks... Next rounds on me." He said out loud while putting a stack of lien on the bar earning a round of cheers from the patrons.

 **-X-**

 **Somewhere on Mars.**

"Why the hell did we let Decker drive the tank?!" Alaster questioned towards the rest of her team as she saw the carnage left behind by Decker.

From basically everything being a pile of rubble to countless Cabal soldiers being nothing more than crushed armour and meat. Whatever the definition of overkill is it was currently shown here as this was a clear example of why they always let Bite drive the tank.

"Okay I think I'm getting the hang of it!" The Hunter shouted into the comms as he backed over a Cabal Centurion just a few metres in front of her. "Never mind! ...why the hell are there six pedals if there's only four directions?" He mumbled as the canon on top of the tank fired a round into a stack of crates where a trio of legionares were hiding, killing all three. "So that's how you fire the canon.

As the tank fueled madness in front of her continued on Jaune strode up beside her, taking a minute to examine the damage before him as well. Though seeing the area cleared after the trio of legionares blasted away he undid the strap of his helmet letting his blonde locks fall down.

"Would you rather Caboose drive the tank?" The Arc asked the Warlock causing her to rethink her question before she turned to her crush.

"Touché." She simply stated as she narrowed her eyes behind her helmet.

All the while Decker was still driving the tank wildly around the battlefield unable to control the machine. occasionally firing a round into a random Cabal structure by accident and shouting out a swear whenever he wrongly handled the tank... which was a lot.

 **Okay... just wanna start out with this.**

 **I'm not dead.**

 **So yeah that answers** **tony.flores1999's question.**

 **To Mecharic, Team Warg's still got the immortality and powers they had back on Earth, they're just a little younger.**

 **To that guest reader who suggested how Jaune gets his memory back. Me and Pinkpower3612 already have another way of him getting it back. We just can't get the next chapter out sooner because of technical difficulties. It's neither of our faults... just a power companies... I think... it's a long story.**

 **To the other guest reader... yes their armour probably has shrunk.**

 **To York52, if you're hopping Jaune turns darkside or something that fic is in another castle buddy. But who knows there may be RWBY and NPR bashing in this.**

 **And if you guys are interested feel free to check out my other fic 'Rangers of the Wilds' it's basically Tolkien, The Witcher, GOT, And a little of For Honour's universes crossed over into RWBY along with Jaune being an outcast in this fic... again... yeah Jaune being an outcast is sort of a guilty pleasure of mine. I really like the angsty fics.**

 **So if you guys have any questions feel free to post a review or PM me.**

 **I'll also be making another fic for updates on either of my fanfics along with omakes for each one as well so you guys don't get angry about thinking an update is another chapter.**


	8. Homecoming and some revelations

**Co-written with Pinkpower3612.**

 **Vytal, Remnant. No one's P.O.V.**

The first thing Jaune, Alaster, and Sierra heard after Ghost reported the broadcast from Bite was gunfire within the distance.

Hardly five minutes after waking up from sleep and they were already faced with another situation; finding the rest of their scattered team. Sadly, that may sound easier said than done since they're only hearing from Bite... they still need to learn of the final three Hunters of the team.

"Whoever can hear me, this is Bite of Fireteam Warg! Or, for all I know, what's left of it... Doesn't matter! We're retreating and need backup ASAP!" The Exo yelled out through the comm. "Dammit! ...These things are everywhere… Get some!" A long burst of gunfire sounded out in the distance, undoubtedly from Bite's favourite weapon, Sweet Business. ...The amount of Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal, and Taken that fell to that Gatling gun is countless, though the amount of Guardians while inside the Crucible... atleast its more than zero.

"Listen, if anyone's hearing this right now, we've got over half our team MIA and we're running low on ammo." He informed as more gunfire was heard through the comm and outside of it in the distance. "We're on the move. ...That is…" He started before scoffing in annoyance. "Oh, come on! can't you just die already, you oversized bug?!" Bite stopped talking once more While moments later a deafening explosion thundered through the vast green forest the pair of Guardians were currently standing in.

"And don't get up! Alright, I don't know what the hell these things are, but they are tough, and reek of Darkness, like Hive mixed with ether." Bite stated while the sounds of a heavy weapon loading were heard, though the duo of guardians both cringed at the memory of when a group of thralls found a vat of ether left behind by a Devil captain and its crew... and Decker has the bright idea of taking them outwith an incendiary grenade. "Jaune, Alaster, Spiri, ...even Decker, if you're hearing this, please respond." The Titan called out before sighing, "never thought I'd be asking Decker for help... This is Titan Bite of Fireteam Warg, signing off."

"Bite! Bite, this is Jaune, are you there?!" Jaune shouted out as Ghost materialized his helmet onto his head while activating the fireteam's comm channel. "Bite, Respond! Dammit… Ghost, can you find them?"

Even though the pair of guardians were relieved about knowing Bite was still kicking, they still needed to hear about the three Hunters of the team. They just hoped Decker wasn't drunk and in trouble... atleast not the former. Traveler knows how many times Jaune or his team had to bail him of a mess he created while hammered.

 _"Already on it._ " The construct materialized near its guardian and projected a rough map. _"I don't have access to any satellites so I can't get a better map, this will have to do. These are the last coordinates I could triangulate from Bite."_ The ghost explained as Sierra already had Alaster's helmet materialized on her head. " _The last of them being about five and a half kilometres from here, If my calculations are correct. ...I suggest we hurry, ...judging from my sensors, they're somewhere in the mountains to the North-West."_

"Five klicks… What do you think guys, ready for a marathon?" The Arc asked attempting to joke... though neither of the other three laughed. He quickly remembered the situation was serious, whatever their team is facing poses a major threat. "Alright... nevermind." The Arc mumbled as he took the silence and Alaster's head being tilted forward as an answer. "You heard the little light. Let's move!"

 _"Seriously?_ " Ghost mumbled out annoyedly after being called its nickname again.

And with that, the two guardians, with their ghosts accompanying them, rushed away towards the vast mountain range close by. They just had to hold out hope that they'd get there before anything too bad would happen. Knowing Bite when it came to him they had to worry about those that went against him, but now... they're worrying about their Exo leader... along with whoever of their team was with him... most likely Hook since the Titan didn't call for him over the broadcast.

"Jaune, where are we?" Alaster asked the now younger Arc as she ran by his side her pulse rifle in her hands and ready for anything dumb enough to try and pick a fight against them. "I've never seen a forest like this on earth... well except California, but I'm pretty sure that got burned down... fucking Fallen." She finished while mumbling the last part.

"I honestly have no idea where we are... but somehow it feels... familiar." He replied back confusing the Warlock as she gazed at him through her helmet's visor.

 _"What makes you say that, Jaune?"_ Ghost asked to its guardian from within his head, though Alaster still heard the construct's question through the comm.

"I don't know. It just feels like I've seen that shattered moon before." He revealed to the group even confusing them all further.

 _"Well as many questions as that brings up I just wanna point out that I've been detecting these transmissions ever since we got here." Sierra_ pointed out as a plethora of howls could be heard softly in the distance, close enough to be heard though too far to be heard properly. They would have paid attention to it since they sounded as though they were coming closer to the pair of guardians as they continued their sprint towards the mountain range.

"Are you able to get anything from them?" Jaune asked the construct as Alaster's gaze was scanning the trees along the path they were taking. All the while Ghost was checking out the signals as well.

 _"They're just strong enough to be detected but not enough to get any intel from them."_ The ghost responded to them as Alaster took her gaze away from the trees to look at Jaune, while the Titan's ghost gave him a sound of affirmation. _"It's like we're too far from the source."_ The feminine construct added.

As Alaster was focusing on Jaune during their run she wasn't able to notice the creature that lept from the side of the path, only Jaune. The creature, that seemed wolflike at first glance, sprung forth towards the brown Warlock. It's crimson gaze locked on her back as it raised its arm ready to strike.

 **(Insert: Destiny 2 original soundtrack- track 42- resist the Legion.)**

She had no time to react, she didn't even see it coming, though Jaune did. Right now Jaune was acting off instinct, what anyone would do for their comrade, though now he's doing it for a lover.

'This might hurt.' The Arc thought to himself as adrenaline had already been coursing through his veins from the urgency of needing to find Bite.

Putting all his might into his grieved legs for a grand lunge, in order to reach Alaster before the creature's claws, extending his arm forth onto the sandy blonde's shoulder pushing her forward out of the reach of the dark creature's clawed hand. Though even with Alaster out of the way of the claws, Jaune was still in the way.

As the creatures arm finished its arc of attack they scraped overtop of the Titan's armour gliding from his right shoulder to lower torso. Though when the claws began their assault on his chest the ivory claws went over the part that barred little armour, only the thinner suit used as insolation from the elements, drawing blood from the slash at his shoulder earning a grunt of pain to the dark creature's attack and knocking him back slightly.

Luckily that was where he took the brunt of the attack, his armour stopped anything else important from being harmed, though the wolf still caused him a bit of pain.

"Jaune!" Alaster yelled as she rose from where she fell after Jaune pushed her forward. Bending her arm and contracting it closer to herself she readied her hand to for an attack. Then pushing her hand forward to release a blast of void energy from her hand towards the beast. It may have not been a nova bomb to grant it a quick death though it cast the creature backwards a few metres away from the pair.

Giving them both room to gaze upon their adversary and give the Arc time for his light to heal him. "You alright?" She asked with obvious concern in her voice. Though while she was starring down the beast Sierra was occupied with scanning the creature safely from inside Alaster's head, and being uneased with what it found.

"I'm good." The Arc answered to his Warlock compaion.

 _"That's... concerning."_ Sierra stated out from within Alaster's mind, its acoustic inquisitive voice filled with both worry and shock. Just from hearing those two words Alaster shared her focus on the creature with the construct wanting to learn of what was holding the Ghost on edge. _"Well, on the plus side we found one of those things Bite was talking about."_

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked from behind Alaster as he rose from his kneeling position, the wound on his shoulder and under suit were quickly repaired and healed, up to his feet.

 _"I'll explain later, but for now focus on that... werewolf... thing."_ The construct stated as both the guardians returned their attention back to the darkened bipedal creature that stood before them. Though as Alaster readied herself to charge at the beast the creature breathed in a sharp intake of air, puffing out its chest, then releasing it while pointing its snout up to the sky above and howling just like a werewolf from an old horror movie.

Soon after the howl escaped the creature's blackened maw more howls were heard by the two Guardians in the distance, and approaching as well. From all directions the sounds of claws on dirt were heard from afar as Jaune already had his auto rifle in his hands with his back against Alaster's.

 _"I think it just called for backup."_ Ghost stated into the comms bringing an annoyed frown to the sandy blonde Warlock's face.

"Great." The Arc Titan mumbled out as he held his rifle against his shoulder aiming it in any direction he heard howls from.

Now that Alaster could see the beast in front of her more clearly, she saw a bipedal creature resembling a werewolf from the old mythologies or movies of Earth. With black fur covering its entire body, only giving way to natural bone armour, with a sort of fan of bone protruding from its back, and spikes from the back of its ankles, and the back of its elbows seeming to be painful if it wasn't naturally there. Finally among its torso the ribs which for normal creatures would be inside the body were attached to the outside of its torso making more natural armour.

Though as Alaster and the creature were starring each other down multiple pairs of crimson eyes appearing on either side of the path. Two of them that had more fur than bone crawled out onto the path on all fours moving over to the one that stood before Alaster, though just a few feet behind it indicating that one was the leader of the... pack. Each pair of eyes among the trees was gazing at them as if they've never had a meal in weeks.

"I'm counting about six of those things." Jaune stated as some of the creatures crawled out onto the path showing their ivory toothed maws to the Titan as he shifted his sights from beast to beast. "Atleast the one's I can see."

"Great." Alaster mumbled as the creature she'd been starring down backed away intending to watch whatever will happen while the two that stood behind it slowly approached Alaster. Though Alaster raising her pulse rifle to the wolves was what stopped their approach, watching the Warlock quizzically when they felt the power that radiated from her.

Once the leader of the pack released another howl the two wolves before Alaster charged at her forcing her to open fire upon them, with three charging towards the Arc Titan from his side, sadly the Warlock was only able to gun down one of the pair before they got to her.

Quickly swinging her rifle onto her back and leaning right to avoid a swipe from the wolf then sending a triad of kicks to its lower torso for retaliation, before pushing it backwards with the same telekinetic blast from before.

 _"On your six!"_ Sierra mentally warned its Guardian as she heeded it by bending her knees and squatting down. Narrowly evading a set of claws as they passed over her head, where her upper back would have been if she hadn't squatted. Spinning around on her heel while extending her legs with all of her energy to launch herself into the air. While using the momentum to deliver a roundhouse kick to the wolves' jaw causing it to stagger.

But taking her chance to roundhouse kick the wolf proved to be a mistake as the first wolf that charged at her returned with a strike to her chest with its clawed hand. Luckily not harming her in the slightest due the armour she wore.

'I probably should've expected that coming.' She thought to herself as she raised herself to her feet and facing her pair of wolves.

As Jaune was busy pummeling another wolves' skull sending it into its comrade behind it, though as Alaster noticed that the pair she was squaring off against were close together an idea formed within her mind.

Setting herself off in a sprint towards the two dark creatures that managed to hit her, though to the beasts before her they only believed they'd be getting an easy meal, with one of them lowering down to all fours then beginning a charge towards her.

Little did the creature know the brown coloured Warlock had a few more cards up her sleeve. Once the dark wolf was within range it dug its hind legs into the dirt and pushed itself off the ground, reaching its claws towards the Warlock.

But the warrior scholar had other plans as she leapt upwards while raising her hand and closing her fist, as right before the wolf managed to reach her she vanished in a flash of light into thin air. However due to its confusion of seeing the long coated woman vanish suddenly it was unable to stop itself from burying its own snout into the dirt when the beast returned to the ground.

Unknown to the two wolves Alaster only used the teleportation ability commonly used by Hunters and Warlocks alike; blink, and using it to get behind the pair of wolves. As the wolf, that didn't have its nose buried into the ground, was looking both left and right looking for its prey the Warlock took the opportunity to grasp a fusion grenade from her belt.

At the last moment before Alaster hucked the grenade at the wolf it finally noticed that the Warlock was now behind it. Though unfortunately it was too late as the grenade latched onto the creature's dark fur and for a few short seconds small traces of sol energy emanated from the explosive before the grenade went off, basically making the creature's torso nonexistent at this point.

As the explosion went off the wolf with its face buried in the ground had no warning as its now dead comrade was sent backwards into it from the explosion. Knocking both the dead and alive wolf close by to the other pair that were knocked down by Jaune.

Before any of the dark creatures could raise themselves up Alaster leapt upwards bringing her arm backwards feeling the hundreds of needles among her hand indicating her use of void light. Channeling a large enough amount of the light into a ball and casting it to the trio destroying each of them, even disintegrating them as well.

Over with Jaune, the Arc Titan was fairing just as well as his Warlock companion, if him sending a barrage of fire from his auto rifle into another wolf just a few metres away was any indication of that.

Though when Ghost warned him of a beast coming from behind he quickly fastened Orimund's Anvil to his back and turning to the beast. As the creature tried to land a swipe with its left arm against the Arc he sprung himself backwards to avoid it, learning from their leader... or alpha, or whatever they follow, when it first attacked him.

Though once the creature reared its right arm backwards to attempt another swipe the Titan closed the distance between himself and the dark beast, using his own body to stop the creature's arm from swinging. Then before the wolf's jaws can latch onto the blonde Titan his right arm grasped onto the fur overtop of its waist while his left took hold of the fur on the creature's right bicep. As soon as both hands took a good handful of fur he quickly lifted the wolf over himself and threw it a metre or two away with his great strength. Then burying his foot into the neck of the creature, easily breaking it. Though the Titan quickly stepped backwards once he saw the creature disintegrate after its death, fearful of the darkness that seeped off its dead form.

"Is that all of them, Ghost?" Jaune asked to his construct friend as he gazed around the clearing while seeing Alaster reloading a new magizine into her pulse rifle.

 _"Nope... just one left."_ The ghost replied as Jaune heard the growl of the leader of the wolf pack. The crimson eyes of the beast glaring at both the Titan, as well as the Warlock as she crept over to beside Jaune, while it lowered itself to all fours readying itself for a fight.

"So... do you wanna take this, or should I?" The Arc asked the Warlock as she just turned her head to the Titan and shrugged.

"Be my guest." She simply stated as she moved backwards giving Jaune some space to fight. Though she was confused to see the Titan take the auto rifle off his back, as the wolf would easily close the gap between them with its speed. But the now younger Warlock will just hang back and see. "Have fun~." She sang to the Titan.

Bringing the rifle stock to his shoulder and steadying his breathing he only stood his ground and waited for the beast in front of himself make the first move. He saw the beast snarl and growl at the Titan though not careless enough to just rush in for the kill, the wolf only studied the Titan's movement with its crimson glare looking for any weaknesses. The wind swaying against its dark fur for a mere moment before its sunk its own claws into the dirt setting it off towards the Arc.

Upon seeing the wolf charge at himself Jaune mirrored the creature as well by starting off with a light jog then building up to a full blown sprint towards the creature, confusing Alaster in the process. The Arc just had to hope he had enough ammo within his rifle's magizine to do what he had in mind.

Using its legs to pounce towards the Titan when it became close enough to him with its jaws open intending to take a bite out of the Arc. Though at the last moment before the wolf would get him he leaned backwards extending his legs forward effectively sliding under the creature. During the slide he pointed his rifle upwards aiming at the wolves' abdomen firing off a few rounds from the rifle doing damage but not enough to cripple it. Skidding to a stop after the wolf fully passed over him and standing to his full height while turning to the wolf.

Hearing the howls of pain emanate from the creature's jaws the Titan obviously knew he hit something important or sensitive. As the wolf glared at the Titan with fury in its eyes it reared its arm back for another swing while it remained on all fours. Though before the claws could reach him he lifted his leg up as his foot connected with the forearm of the creature, and once the creature's arm was stopped the Titan extended his leg pushing the arm backwards with his foot. While taking his chance as the wolf recoiled from the push he channeled traces of sol energy into his hand before delivering a punch into the wolves' jaw.

Once the fist connected with the creature's jaw the force was so great a few of the creature's fangs flew from its mouth, coiling itself back in pain from the light embedded within the gauntlet and fist. Raising his hand in the air channeling more light into his hand feeling as though it was burning with fire. As the heat within his hand began to show itself as actual fire he clenched his hand as if he was grasping something. Then sharply thrusting his hand into the air then pulling it back, once his hand was back to his side the sound of a hammer striking an anvil was heard before the fire covering his hand erupted into a flaming hammer, and his body was now covered in flame.

Feeling the light emanate from the Titan's form the creature sprung forward trying to strike the Titan once more, only to receive the Arc's flaming hammer to its face sending it backwards. As soon as the creature landed upon the ground it howled out sounds of pain, likely from the light contrasting against its own darkness. Though when the wolf sprung towards him once more he crouched down dodging the beast's claws once again then delivering another blow to the creature with his mighty hammer, only this time upwards to its jaw, knocking it down to its back.

"Hammer time." The Arc simply stated before hucking the hammer into the creature's head when it rose to look at the Titan, exploding on impact with the creature's bone mask, essentially decapitating the wolf.

As the body began fade away for whatever reasons the Arc breathed in the embers given off as the fire of the Hammer of Sol died down and faded. Reminding him of just a few months before coming to this place, a mission that showed just how loyal to the City he truly is. When a new threat to the City loomed in the shadows.

 **-X-**

 _Jaune was nervous. The reason for it was who he was meeting. him and his team, after their deeds, were frequent visitors of both Vanguard and the Speaker... or atleast the Vanguard now. During the Red War along with the countless casualties from the Cabal the Speaker was captured. After the Arc defeated Ghaul he found the Speakers lifeless body within the command bridge on the ship, then carried him to the City so he can receive a proper burial. The Speaker's death alone was enough shake up the Guardian ranks as many looked to him for guidance, Fireteam Warg included._

 _Though that day the City was reclaimed... humanity was victorious... just not everyone managed to see that ending. The following ceremonies, festivals, raids on hostile territories were what people used to handle their grief, with friends or in their own unique way. Cayde usually sought someone for company in one of his drinking marathons, usually Decker took up that mantle, though it only proved he still had more grief within him._

 _it was nothing new for him. What was giving the guardian concern was how they contacted him. In the middle of the night Jaune received a call from Zavala calling for the Arc, not the remaining members of the team. Summoning him to the tower... or the new one since the old one was left in shambles during the Cabal's invasion._

 _That was how he ended up walking through the hallway leading to the Tower's Bazaar, where Ikorra usually conducted whatever matters she tended to. The Guardian and his faithful construct chose to stay silent during the trip from the City, He decided not to tell his team in order to let them rest. As well to be merciful towards Decker since he'd likely be drunk at this point of the night._

 _Though stepping out of the shadow brought on by the hallway and into the light of the silvery scarred moon that hung above, with the shattered form of the Traveler in full view while many of its fractions orbited around it. If one would turn their gaze to the right, away from the great machine that stood sentinel over the people that fled from a thousand nations seeking its protection, they'd see Hawthorne's perch. Where she orchestrates the clans, the groups of Guardians who banded together to properly fight the darkness._

 _Though on this night Jaune wasn't in the tower to conduct business with miss Suraya, though Decker always tends to make the most odd bets with the poncho clad explorer. The amount of glimmer, weapons, and alcohol that was lost and gained for either the silver eyed Hunter or the poncho wearing drifter._

 _"Hey Guardian, over here." Cayde called from Ikorra's study with the mentioned Warlock Vanguard to his left while Zavala was to his right starring out towards the Traveler, a serious expression was decorated on his usually cocky face._

 _"You called." Jaune started as he approached the Vanguards, giving a nod to both Ikorra and Cayde, just not Zavala since he was starring out to the City. "If this is about Decker then just let me apol-" The Arc began but was interrupted by Ikorra._

 _"Decker is not the subject here, Jaune." She stated which generally confused the Titan, and actually calmed him at the same time. "We usually conduct that business with Bite." She mumbled afterward._

 _Before anyone else could speak about the subject Zavala decided to start. "Guardians. Humanity's first and last line of defence against the Darkness. The Titans... noble and stalwart, the shields that defend the wall that surrounds us." He began as the Arc grew a prideful smirk upon his face. "The Hunters, swift and cunning, the drifters that wander the vast and crumbling wilds." He continued as Cayde grew a smirk of his own. "And the Warlocks, cryptic and scholarly, those who used their knowledge to further understand the light and darkness alike." Ikorra quickly straightened up and held her hands behind her back when she heard the Titan's piece about Warlocks._

 _"Together these warriors are an unfailing sword, winning the territories once lost back, and an unpenetrable shield, holding against the unrelenting attacks of humanity's countless enemies. That's what the legends say, at least. Sadly, reality has very little to do with them. Sometimes the 'Traveler's emissaries' are too late. Sometimes they don't come at all, either not aware of the pleas or simply deaf to them. And sometimes, they come… But not as saviors." After he said that part the tone of his voice deepened sounding to be filled more with regret. "The enemies of the City aren't just the ones we've faced day to day, be it the emotionless Vex, the Fallen scavengers, or a savage beast of the Hive. But ones that stayed within the shadows. Before the Iron Lords, it was an age of tyrants, for the Traveler granted its chosen ones power... but not wisdom." The old Titan finished as he turned to the lone Titan before him, his face the usual stern mask he would normally have upon his face, though his eyes looked past him._

 _"And those tyrants we're stopped by your predecessors; The Iron Lords." A deep voice stated as heavy footsteps were heard from behind the Guardian of Warg. As Jaune and Ghost, who just recently materialized over its Guardian's shoulder, turned to the voice they were met with the sight of the lord who called upon them when SIVA broke out of its vault. Taken then abused by the Fallen and deformed the cosmodrome into the plaguelands. The towering Titan who used to be the last of the order that brought humanity together after the collapse; Lord Saladin Forge. **(Pretty sure that's his full name.)**_

 _As he reached the group of Guardians he raised his hands to his helmet to undo the strap keeping it on then pulling it off. Revealing his brown eyes, chocolate brown face decorated with a small stubble, and greying black hair. Then lowered the helmet to his side to eventually be dematerialized by his ghost._

 _"In the days following the collapse there was no peace. Many were given power from the Traveler's light, but they only descended into darkness." The Iron Lord began as he crept to the railing looking outward to the city, his eyes filled with multiple emotions, regret being one of them. While the fur lined cape barring a symbol of an Iron axe being grasped by two hands and covered the straps leading to his breastplate with fur, trailed behind him. "They became Warlords, fighting over lands that were destroyed just years earlier from the collapse, lording over anyone who resided within, using the power granted to them by the Traveler for this dark task."_

 _"And you brought others together to put a stop to them?" The Arc Titan asked like a child listening to a campfire story though his face was barring a serious expression his eyes were filled with interest to the Iron Lord's story._

 _"No." He simply answered which only confused the Titan, the three Vanguards as well, while Ghost only tilted its shell. "I may have been there standing with Jolder and Ghaleon, but our leader was the one who forged both our order and unity; and his name... was Radegast." The elder Guardian said with pride flowing within his voice obviously from the memories he made when fighting beside his brothers and sisters against the tyrants... and later the Fallen. Though when the Iron lord turned to Jaune, the young wolf could see the sorrow within the man's eyes. "Though as much as I would like to teach you of the legacy you lead, Lord Guardian, A new threat has come forth from the shadows." He revealed to the pair before him as Ghost's front and back pieces of his shell rotated in different directions._

 _"As we rode against the tyrants, news of our deeds spread, when people saw us they didn't find conquerers, they found those who became what they needed... protectors... we were their Guardians in those dark days. Just like the knights of old. Some of the Warlords returned to the light and rallied with us against the other currupted light bearers." He spoke as the guardians around him grew more interested in hear the tale of the Guardians before Guardians._

 _The stories told throughout the ages about the Iron Lords were scarce, only told from Lord Saladin himself, though many legendary Guardians were known by the city. Be they Titan, Warlock, or Hunter. Their deeds were never forgotten, and the Iron Lord's legacy is carried on through the Lord that stood before the Arc Titan, as well as his team and himself._

 _Saint-14, Jagi, Tevis, many legends were first forged at the Battle of Six Fronts, though their memories will live on. But now Jaune was about to learn why he was called to the tower during this night._

 _"Felwinter, Haakon, Nirwen, and others joined our ranks, though we fought the rest of the Warlords." Saladin revealed, though now he was talking directly to Jaune as he approached him from the railing._

 _"After years of campaigning we defeated all of them... or atleast I thought we did." He stated but now his eyes were filled with regret once more. "Before the Fallen first appeared on Earth, in the far eastern reaches of Old Russia one of those Warlords rose to power over some small villages that survived the Collapse. We'd later come to name light bearers such as him as Warlocks, the philosophers and scholars."_

 _"His name was Adruch Sul." The old Titan continued as a scowl grew among his face. Due to the fact that the legacy of the Warlords was one that Lord Saladin as well as the Vanguard wanted to stay within the past, so no Guardian would turn against the city they've sworn to protect. Locking the secrets found by the Iron Lords within the Iron Temple so they wouldn't lead to more mistakes being repeated. "When we targeted him, Lord Ghaleon was sent to defeat him, alongside Lady Skorri as a second in combat."_

 _"Why are you telling us this?" Ghost asked as Cayde walked up to the railing behind the Iron Lord and leaned against it._

 _"That's because they didn't manage to... kill him." Cayde bluntly pointed out, though slowly not wanting to anger or offend the Iron Lord in front of him. The Exo may be quick but he still didn't want to offend an Iron Lord while he was within arms reach... he angered enough Titans to know never to piss 'em off._

 _Following that statement the Iron Lord sent a short glare towards the Exo, though shifted his gaze back to the Arc, "as Cayde said. Yes, Sul managed to escape that day. We only thought he was dead when Ghaleon brought back his dead ghost, though he couldn't find the tyrant's body... we only assumed his story ended when he fell off the cliff they both did battle on."_

 _"Sadly, the degenerate was only hiding within the shadows for all these years. Though he only managed to stay hidden because I kept my attention to finding ships sent off of Earth during the collapse." The man revealed to the Guardians as they only grew confused. What could be so important about a few shi-_

 _"Within those ships... SIVA was held."_

 _'Oh...shit.' The Arc thought to himself as the eyes of each Vanguard widened in shock at the revelation that the very thing that caused the Ironsbane. That broke the Iron Banner until Jaune along with two other members of Fireteam Warg became Iron Lords. "So what's the reason you brought me here?" The Arc asked to all of his superiors._

 _"Well, do you remember that ritual the Hive tried out a few years back? The one with the shard of the Traveler." Cayde asked to the Titan receiving a nod from him. How could Jaune not remember that day? It was one of the days when he learned just what the Hive was capable of, including him first seeing the stranger that told him of the Black Garden. Which first began his legend._

 _"Apparently when he dwelled within the shadows he studied certain Hive rituals from afar, learning what they can do with the light." Ikorra stated which confused the Arc... until the gears in his mind turned._

 _"Is he draining light from the Traveler?!" Jaune hastily question the Guardians before him, remembering the war that him and his Guardian brothers and sisters just won... at an extremely high cost but won nonetheless. Though his mind was put at ease when Zavala raised his hands._

 _"No, but that does not take away from the urgency of this situation, Guardian." Zavala stated as the sapphire eyed Titan slightly became calmer. "When we received received reports of energy fluctuations from the cosmodrome in Old Russia, we sent in a Fireteam to investigate the problem. The only thing we received from them a day later... was a distress call stating they've encountered... something different from the enemies we've encountered before." The Awoken Guardian stated out as his ghost materialized over his shoulder and floating forwards when it received a stern nod from its Guardian. "This is our only lead."_

 _"This is Titan Thorn of Fireteam Majestic!" The male voice of either a human or awoken was heard through the heavy static of the transmission. "These people... I think they've been worshipping Hive." The now named Titan gasped out likely indicating he was wounded, though what confused the Titan was who... or what he was facing. "Something around here has been draining our light! I don't know how, but it's like when Ghaul took the Traveler... just slower. Like it's leaking from us." That answered the question of why his light hadn't healed him already._

 _As soon as the Arc heard the Titan's name he remembered the Guardian instantly. Bite spoke of his as well as Majestic in high regard, entirely made of Titans with the exception of a single Hunter, the Exo said that Thorn first came to the City a few months before the Twilight gap. After the battle he was assigned to Fireteam Majestic, growing a bond with them and growing stronger himself._

 _Though when Majestic's leader transferred to another Fireteam, Thorn was appointed leader by both the team and the Vanguard, while the leader died a few years later on another mission. Both Bite and Hook were at the memorial for his memory._

 _But Jaune still remembered Majestic at the battle to retake the City, also the following celebrations and memorials._

 _"Find the defiler!" A voice shouted out from the background of the transmission, obviously being the people he spoke of._

 _"I found a trail!"_

 _"Ah hell. Listen... Madsen, Hoya, Grant, Ray, or whoever's hearing this message; stop whoever's leading these people." He pleaded as his breathing became more laboured. "They've called him Adreck Sel or something like that." He finished as light footsteps were heard approaching him._

 _"Oh fu-!" He almost shouted out as a blast was heard from the transmission, obviously the telekinetic blast of Warlocks, but why was a Guardian attacking another?_

 _"Thought you could run, boy?"A deep gravely voice mockingly asked the Titan while Thorn grunted And wheezed. Likely trying to raise himself to his feet as Adruch's footsteps approached him. "How weak of you, boy." The ex-tyrant laughed out as chocking sounds were heard from the transmission. Though from the sounds coming from Thorn it was obvious he was struggling against Adruch, but it died down when the sound of a bolt of a rifle was heard sliding back then forth._

 _"You are too weak to use for my ritual." He slowly mocked as Jaune's fists began to clench in anger. This... renegade was planning on doing what? Infect Guardians with darkness? Is he planning on making his own army. "But your comrades will have the honour of giving me their light instead."_

 _'Wait... what?' Was the only thing the Arc could think after hearing that._

 _"My lord." Another voice stated as more footsteps were heard. "Your orders for this pretender?" The voice asked._

 _"Take him to the ritual," Adruch simply said as sharp intakes of air were heard from Thorn. "And should his ghost show itself... destroy it."_

 _"He no longer is able to return from death, so you have nothing to fear." The degenerate revealed as pleads of mercy and shouts of defiance were heard from Thorn before a grunt was heard from the unnamed cultist. The sound of armour scrapping over concreate were heard soon after as the transmission ended._

 _"We received that just this morning." Zavala slowly stated as Jaune was looking to the ground either in thought or shock._

 _"Why we called you here is because I need your aid to destroy Adruch." Saladin revealed as Jaune snapped his gaze to the old Titan. "I know you did not become a Guardian to kill Awoken, Humans, or Exo... but this threatens us all." He told the Arc. "This will either cause panic or gain this Warlord more support. While every Guardian we send against him may share the same fate as Majestic."_

 _"If you do not wish to do this I will not fault you for walking aw-"_

 _"What would you have me do, sir?" The Arc interrupted while his eyes were filled with determination and anger. He had no fear of the darkness, but what this... creature could do concerned him._

 _As a response the Iron Lord walked past the Arc towards the hallway leading to the courtyard, "meet me in the Cosmodrome... we've a light-bearer to kill."_

 _Before Jaune could follow the Iron Lord to the courtyard, then the hangar, he was stopped by the Vanguards._

 _"Jaune," Zavala called out before he entered the shadow of the hallway leading away from the bazaar. "Make it back... I don't want to lose any more pupils to the darkness." He told the Titan before Ikorra and Cayde could say their pieces._

 _"Make Adruch pay, Jaune... show him the broad line between god and man." Ikorra spoke out to him._

 _"Make sure the guy doesn't become another Ghaul." The Exo Hunter stated._

"...une."

 _After hearing those words from three of the people he respected most he set off to Old Russia... for a fight that will test him, to see how strong he's become._

"Jaune."

 _Usually he'd be fighting alongside the rest of Warg, or atleast one of its members. Though today he's going in alone._

"Jaune!"

 **-X-**

Being shaken out of his thoughts by his Warlock comrade the Titan could only look to his surroundings, remembering where he was, to regain his focus. Though when he fully regained it his vision soon found Alaster starring into his helmet with her chocolate eyes.

"Jaune?" She said as the Arc reached his hands upwards to remove his helmet, the boy's messy blonde hair falling from the confines of his head's protection as it rose off. "What's wrong?" She asked with concern filling her voice, "that wasn't the only time you zoned out like that." She stated as the Titan only looked at her with confusion. He knew these flashbacks came and went every few months, but they've only showed him fragments.

But they were memories of his past life... not after he became a Guardian.

"Like right now. You're just zoning out in thought." She told the blonde as he got out of his head again. "Jaune... you have people to talk to, or atleast me and Ghost until we rendezvous with Bite and the rest of the team. Just remember you're not alone if you got stuff on your mind." She stated as her face slowly drifted closer to Jaune's. all the while Jaune and Alaster were both gazing into each other's eyes, sapphire meeting chocolate. Though before their lips could meet an explosion was heard in the distance, likely from Bite.

Even though the fight with those wolves just ended the pair of Guardians remembered they still had their team to find.

"Ghost, how far we got left?" Jaune asked the construct as it materialized over his shoulder.

 _"Not far."_ The Ghost replied as it materialized out of the Titan's head, " _from what I can tell the source of the transmission is getting closer."_

"Then we have to move." The Arc stated as he looked to Alaster who seemed a little saddened, but donned her helmet and began to run with the Arc towards the mountain range. They'd have more time to talk about their relationship after they find their team.

The leaders of this new world would find they'd have others to aid them against the darkness.

 **-X-**

 **Somewhere over northern Vytal, Remnant, no one's point of view.**

Paperwork. The one thing no one wants to do. What wouldn't the great General Ironwood do right now not to deal with it. What wouldn't he do to go years back, when he was just an oberst, commanding one of the strongholds in the Old Mantle wildlands, raiding bandit camps, surveying free settlements and guarding the borders. Back then it was mostly field work, along with the risk and, considering his rank, much less privileged. If he knew what he was signing up for when he accepted all those promotions, he would've never done so.

He valued peace, he valued safety, of men under his command, of the civilians that he swore to defend, and his own. And yet, deep down he wanted something to happen. He wanted action. He wanted to be in a field HQ, actually doing something, not here, on a fancy personal flagship. Wearing out the seat of his trousers, getting bored and old. Getting rusty. Getting useless. That was probably one of the things he feared most in life... anyone would feel the same... _except_ Ozpin. Coming from an old military family, James always had to live up to expectations. Both his family's and his own.

His grand-grandfather and grandfather fought on the Great War's frontlines, leading the Mantlean Empire's legions in the mountains and forests of Vale, deserts and prairies of Vacuo. His own father commanded the Atlesian National Guard, fighting tooth and nail to stop what was left from the Empire from falling even further. More than once holding the line under the walls of the besieged White Palace against the rioting crowd and crushing numerous insurgencies in the further provinces.

'The biggest luck and tragedy for a soldier is to be born in the times of piece.' Ironwood didn't remember who exactly said that, only that it was some modern philosopher. Yet, this line perfectly characterized him, sitting in the damned office stuffed with sophisticated furniture, old paintings and photographs, the only things left to remind him of days long past, and dozens upon dozens of awards and accommodations. Though a good half of which were worthless pieces of precious metals.

Unknown to him, his prayers were heard and answered as whatever deity up above decided to give him a blessing in the form of an adjutant barging into his cabinet.

 **(Using modern German Military rankings in this if you're wondering.)**

"General Ironwood, sir!" The assistant shouted out as he was hunched over slightly gasping for air as he stood in his finely kept uniform.

"What is it, hauptmann?" The secret cyborg asked the boy as his sapphire eyes sternly gazed into the boy's bark brown ones. The man rising from his seat in slight confusion while bending over his desk.

"We've received an emergency transmission, it doesn't seem like one of ours. It just keeps going on a loop, we haven't gotten any concrete details. We couldn't and still can't contact the source. There's even a large amount of static too, like they're not even using a scroll." He stated out confusing the General making him ponder on how anyone could send out a message without one of the most commonly used pieces of technology. Sure there were old portable radios from before scrolls but those were too obsolete and far too difficult to transport to be useful outside the kingdoms.

"Seems like a Huntsmen expedition gone wrong. Over half the team's MIA, while the rest are retreating, running low on ammo and fighting off Grimm. Though the strange thing is that they're requesting reinforcements from the team members that are missing." The young man replied to the General as he regained his breath, standing up straight and saluting his C.O. "The man who sent out the message even spoke out the team members names."

"Background checks?" The General question wanting to know who sent out the message which was proving to be an enigma. Luckily he was answered with promising results.

"We're running them now... though we don't have much to go on." The assistant answered putting some of the General's mind at ease, though there was still one more thing he needed.

"Were you able to get their position?" Ironwood questioned.

"Yes ...sir. It's, uh… It's the Vert Reach. We even double checked, sir." The adjutant responded.

After hearing the man's reply the General only stood silent for a few seconds, trying to remember if any teams were sent out there.

"What the hell? …Could it be one of ours?" The general whispered out confusedly. "Could it be special ops? …a team of Huntsmen? …Nevermind!" He'd find out soon enough. "I want to know who these people are."

"What are your orders, sir?" The assistant asked as the General turned away toward the window behind his desk in thought.

"Sir?"

"When we get into range for a bullhead to reach the area we'll have Specialist Kalos assemble a strike team." He answered to the young man behind him, "for now they'll have to hold out until she gets there."

"Is there anything else, sir?" He asked the General, who only turned to the assistant to shake his head sternly. Taking the shake of his commanding officer's head as a dismissal he gave a final salute before taking to a jog out of the office, likely off to find the Kalos and notify him of the General's orders.

'This doesn't make any sense.' The General thought to himself as he looked out to his fleet being reminded of the lives that are occupying those vessels. Then by extension the lives he commanded as the General of Remnants most powerful military.

Though when his mind drifted to what he protected against he remembered about what his scientists back home in Atlas reported to him. About strange energy fluctuations being detected within different regions of Vytal, of unknown energy that hasn't been experienced before.

All the while, these strangers could be related to those fluctuations. They could have caused it or they're facing death because of it... he would know soon enough.

Before he could continue pondering on his thoughts the intercom on his desk sparked to life, " _General Ironwood, sir, we've been detecting harsh weather over the mountains leading to Vale."_ The voice of the General's secretary reported bringing a scowl to his face.

This would mean his fleet would be arriving at Vale far behind schedule, whether he ordered it to fly around the mountains and ensuing storm or to find somewhere safe to wait it out would take much longer then it originally was. Such is a con of traveling via airship over large distances; it takes a vast amount of time. Then comes traveling with a fleet, one could only imagine how time consuming that is, and his soldiers, students, and anyone else occupying those ships will learn eventually.

"Tell the men on the bridge I'll be there soon enough." Ironwood stated as he received a response of affirmation from the secretary before the intercom turned off.

"I'm going to have to call Ozpin of this... on top of the energy fluctuations." The General mumbled to himself as he walked to the door of the cabinet.

 **-X-**

 **Team RWBY's dorm, Beacon, Remnant. No one's point of view.**

The silence within the dormitory was deafening. Each of the girls within we're still trying to get over their own emotions and thoughts at the moment, trying being the keyword considering what they've seen hardly a week ago.

The leader of the team was on top of her bed, being held close by her sister, only starring at the wall perpendicular with her bunk. Her knees bent and being hugged by her arms to her chest while Yang, her sister, could only lightly coo to calm her down.

Though how could the young leader not be in this state, she only found out her first friend at Beacon was dead hardly a week ago. The only thing that she can do now is remember all the good times from before he revealed his transcripts to both team RWBY and NPR. Every memory with Jaune that brought back those good feelings of before they came to learn the truth.

For her some of those feelings ended up... becoming stronger. She just didn't act on them because of her friendship with Pyrrha. Too bad Jaune didn't notice Pyrrha's feelings, just as much as Pyrrha was shy, the sad thing is her crush still didn't stop her from turning her back on the Arc, either of their crushes. Now she only holds regret in her heart. For not acting on her feelings, for leaving her friend behind, and for not being there to help him at his lowest.

Now the only hope of her seeing her friend again was the possibility of him returning, but even then the likelyhood of just his body coming home lowered her mood further. The girl didn't need to be traumatized by a mangled corpse.

Over at the side of the dorm, Weiss Schnee was sitting at a desk leaning over a textbook. She'd technically be studying if her eyes were actually reading the words within the book instead of blankly starring at the pages, her mind was only occupied with the vivid revelation that Arc was dead. Sure she may have found the bumbling dolt despicable, untrained, and a degenerate but she never wanted the boy dead. Though from what others on the outside would see she only showed that her nickname of 'Ice Queen' was well deserved.

But alongside the memory of the revelations was the picture of that stranger shooting himself.

The very memory of it was enough to send a shiver down her spine, though when he got back up good as new was beyond shocking enough. How could anyone just kill themselves then brush it off like a minor inconvenience?

Though now she had a plethora of questions she wanted answers to when she sees this stranger next. About these 'Guardians' and about...Jaune.

Her whole life she strived for perfection, to show that she was more than just a Schnee. It's why she applied to Beacon... to get away from her father's influence. Though when she heard of her sister team's leader getting into this academy on a free ride, she just couldn't accept that, and the blame of what happened afterwards partly lies with her.

The black haired beauty of the team wasn't dealing with this situation any better, while she sat on the bottom bed of her bunk, just like her white haired partner the image of the stranger killing himself just played within her mind on repeat. But aside from the horror that she can't stop remembering, two other things chewed at her mind.

One was her growing sense of hypocrisy towards herself. She was so ashamed of her past that it forced her to hide what she really was, under the guise of a little black bow. And she'd either be imprisoned or ostracized because of her dark past within the White Fang, but she allowed Jaune to drown in the sea of hatred from the other students of the school after his transcripts were revealed.

The other was trying to dwell on the mystery of what that stranger said before he... shot himself, 'You all know nothing of death! And there are more things than these... Grimm out in the void, their just waiting to find you.' Even if that man was crazy and he was just spitting out lies there was the possibility of him being right. And he was right about the former of the statement, everyone within that office thought when your heart stops and soul moves on was when you permanently died... no second chances. That stranger only showed them how wrong they were.

And lastly was the blonde brawler of the team, the girl who had almost gotten herself and her sister killed by searching for her mother, and destroyed a bar just for not having information about that same person as well. Hell, she'd probably not even give the boy a second glance had he not been friends with her sister, or just try and wrap him around her finger like any other guy. She had her own demons hidden within herself and she tormented Jaune because of his.

She just didn't know how depressed she and the rest of the school made him, for all she knew it was to the point of suicide.

"What did that stranger mean by us not knowing anything of death?" The brunette outwardly questioned to no one in particular, almost as if she was asking herself out loud, gaining the attention of each member of the team.

"Who cares, that lunatic was obviously crazy." The Schnee replied as she turned away from her textbook to look at the secret cat. "For all we know he could have just been spewing out nonsense and lies just to keep us from fighting him."

"Because he may have actually given us an answer." The girl stated confusing the red, yellow, and white coloured team members. "Think about it. If that Crowley stranger was going to send Jaune back why wouldn't he just leave his body where he found it... or just given it to us at any given time." She said causing each girl to think over her words. Sure that Crowley stranger may have seemed unhinged just from shooting himself, but he still had answers to give them about their dead friend.

Though the word friend to three of the members of the team seemed to be a loose statement. For the Schnee, the Arc was only a nuisance to her. Every chance he got he flirted with her in an attempt to get a date. With Yang, he was only known as Vomit Boy to her that ended up becoming friends with Ruby, the only reason she even talked to him was just to tease him, then later mock him after his secret came out. Then with Blake, she never even interacted with Jaune. Hell, one time she mistook him for her partner, while further lowering his self esteem in the process. So she doubted their association could even be considered friendship, more like complete strangers.

"Are you implying that Arc, the idiot that faked his way into this school, became one of these 'Guardians' that Crowley spoke of?" She questioned the brunette, receiving a nod in response. "Which he claims are stronger than Huntsmen."

"Could Jaune actually be alive?" Ruby asked with hope now being kindled in her eyes at her teammates rant, though still being held by her sister, "that everything can go back to normal?"

"It's possible that he could have ended up like Crowley, able to come back to life even after dying, though what really confuses me is where he ended up." Blake replied to the girl as she got off her bunk, her amber eyes looking into the young leader's. He never said the Arc's body was on Remnant, though that only created another enigma, no kingdom of Remnant has ever left the world into the black empty above. Dust just became useless once it reached a certain distance from the ground.

Sure most of the team still wanted the Arc back with them so they can all repair the friendships they had, for Blake she wanted to actually start a friendship with him, but the last thing anyone wanted to see was Jaune deranged and willing to shoot himself just to prove some unbelievable point. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down Yang's spine, almost as if she ended up being the cause of unhinging Jaune. They didn't want to see the clumsy, dense, and scraggly teen's personality replaced with that of a cold, sociopathic murderer. Each member of the team could atleast remember that Jaune treated everyone equally. Even trying to stop Cardin when he was bullying Velvet, and getting his ass handed to himself in the process. Well atleast he tried... more than once... it's surprising how many times he visited the infirmary,before the whole transcripts fiasco, during his time at Beacon.

"And what _if_ he comes back, hm?" The Schnee asked to both the bow wearing girl and red cloaked leader. "What are we going to do, Drop to our knees and beg for his forgiveness? Even if he comes back at all for all we know he could be on a leash following that degenerate Crowley's orders like a dog." The girl stated as the other three withdrew into their thoughts.

"Weiss, what are you saying?" Ruby asked as she was still in her sister's embrace, her silver eyes now locked on the white haired girl.

"I'm saying we shouldn't get our hopes up, just in the rare possibility of him being permanently dead." She replied to the girl who was basically the embodiment of innocence. Though she sort of stepped on a sensitive spot as when she said that the girl's eyes filled with sadness once more. And she was in the right to say that, once team NPR learnt of Jaune's death they basically descended into a slight depression. There was even talk of having Jaune's sister; Violet, come to Beacon to replace him as leader of the team in hopes of finding him. They still had hope they'd find him alive after Ozpin told them about what Crowley said, and his theories of what the stranger meant.

Though once the Schnee said her statement the blonde brawler casted her a crimson eyed glare from her normally lilac eyes. "Or train harder in case Jaune's under Crowley's thumb... or doesn't want to come back." She quickly followed up in hopes of appeasing the blonde before she got 'Yangry.'

 **(Keep in mind the Hunters of Beacon still know next to nothing about Crowley, anything can be assumed from their perspectives.)**

But the resolve to find their friend quickly became outweighed when Weiss' eyes landed on the calendar that hung on the wall of the room. "But That's in the future." She stated as she prepared to leave the dorm, "we still have to focus on our own mental health as well... so why not take a trip to Vale. I'm sure preparations for the Vytal Festival have already began."

As she said that Blake walked over to stand beside her, "she's right." The secretive cat agreed as she stood up straight to crack each of her joints after being cooped up in the dorm for so long. "We've been in here for the last four days, if there's one thing we can use it's some sunlight." She stated before catching a whiff of the girl next to her. "And maybe a shower and change of cloths." She finished as the sisters hopped off the top bed of the bunk, with smiles that showed the black and white teens atleast lightened their moods just a little.

As soon as they were ready the team of girls left the dorm for the airship docks, to board a ship to Vale. Though for Weiss, she had an alternative motive to calling for the trip.

They just didn't know who they'd be meeting during that trip.

 **-X-**

 **Okay, I'm back... and not dead, s** **orry it took so long.**

 **But in between technical difficulties, school work and writers block it took way longer than I hoped to get this chapter done.**

 **But next time... we find out what happened to the rest of the team, and see what Warg will meddle in for the coming time.**

 **Now on to replying to comments:**

 **To Cobalt Marvel, thanks for the praise.**

 **Zen- aku the spirit of the wolf, I know Soldiers by Otherwise might actually go well with anything involved with military.**

 **To to TheGreatMuzzy, am I not allowed to write the way I want to? Sure I'm fine with some non-hostile criticism, but fourth-wall breaks and references are something I like in a story, or would you rather I post stories about yandere girls going after Jaune. I don't mean to sound like a dick but if you don't like it, look for something that you do like. Or do your own thing.**

 **To Alaster999, good to know I'm not alone.**

 **With Rubengradussen, also thanks for the praise.**

 **To York52, I'm not sure how it happens. I think the chapter posting glitches out when I post from the app from my phone. With other chapters I'll try using a computer.**

 **And to that one guest reader... and all guest readers, please post comments with an account then I know who to answer the question to. But still, Jaune might teach Yang a lesson about overestimating her power... maybe Cardin too. But that's for the future.**

 **If any of you guys have questions feel free to post a comment... or PM me, that way I can answer your questions quicker.**


	9. Update

Welp... just found some shit out. Sorry to everyone expecting this to be another chapter but this is just a little update telling you guys that I'm gonna be rewriting chapter four. And knowing how often I update the next expansion will come out and you'll see what I mean.

But I seriously hope the trailer that just came out for the Forsaken DLC is just making us think a certain character is dead... talk about a good plot twist. This story ain't being abandoned or anything but maybe a chapter's being rewritten. I'll still be sending out chapter seven hopefully soon along with chapter two of my other fic, Rangers of the Wilds.

I'll do answers to questions when I release a new chapter soon... though between the jog I just got, exams for school, and me sometimes getting major bits of writers block don't expect the next chapters to either fic to be out within the same month as now.

Sorry for the let down.

Also I'll be doing another fic where it's omakes, updates or just... Lemon and not get an M rating for AoG, so keep an I out for that.


	10. What gonna go down

**(Insert, Johnny Cash: Hurt.)**

Every Guardian goes forth into darkness knowing there's a chance they may not come back, that their light won't be enough to hold the black tendrils of evil at bay. Many have given their lives and faced their final deaths for the defence of the City and her people.

Titans, Warlocks... And Hunters.

The memories of those Guardians live on through their brothers and sisters, the City they defended, and in the nightmares of the dark abominations that slew those Guardians. For their days are numbered, because their comrades will ride restlessly in haste to find the creature that killed their fellow Guardian.

No Guardian has ever gone quietly into the dark, their has been no record of a defender of Earth running from battle. These heroes stood steadfast on the fields, in the trenches, and along the walls to fight for those they care for. Because they have the audacity not to lay down and die... but to fight.

We've known one of these heroes for four, almost five, years now. He's been the favourite to many players in the Destiny community, and has been known by many even inside the story and lore of the game as well. He's brought light to our darkest times, cheered people up when they were kicked down.

A provider of comic relief.

In the game he's taught many Hunters how to fight in the ways that served them well in the wilds, being a mentor to them when his comrade and friend, Andal Brask, fell to Taniks the Scarred.

When he still roamed the wilds he soared within a ship he named Serenity, (not canon, made that up.) using it to explore the system. He walked alone in the wilds where he felt the most at home. Holding qualities no one else possessed.

He may have lost his memories of his life before the collapse, unable to recall those whose lives were taken by the same thing that forced the Traveller into a near eternal slumber, but he managed to build new ones with the other Guardians he met.

He will always be remembered as one of the best Hunters of Destiny... Cayde-6, The Wildcard.

The man, the myth, and the legend that filled the Prison of Elders with the worst of the galaxy, being an Arbiter of the law in an otherwise bleak and lawless universe. His handcannon named after his long dead son has shot down countless foes, and has burned brightly with the fires of Sol for many centuries in the City's service.

An Exo who may have had a heart of metal and chassis of circuits, but had the soul and mind of a man that acted far more human than most who resided on Remnant. The sparks in his electronic cyan eyes may have gone out... but his spirit watches over the City and his Guardian kin just like the Speaker and the others who have fallen in its defence.

He can no longer hold his weapon against the darkness.

But that doesn't stop us from carrying on with his memory held close to us all.

Loading a bullet in the chamber of our rifles in his name.

Cocking back the pump of our shotguns for his tribute.

And backing a shot for his memory.

He may not carry the torch of law and justice in the untamed wilds... but who said we can't carry on the torch for him.

Uldron may have killed Cayde to ascend the throne of Kell in the house of Dusk. He may think this is some game... and you know what... he's right. This... is a game of thrones... and when you play this deadly game... you either win, or you die.

So to the Barons of the house of Dusk. Mark your calendars, because your dying first.

Then Uldron's next... hope you're wearing brown pants motherfucker... or a lot of red.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I'm back. Just a little bit of details before you start this chapter, apparently after looking on the RWBY wiki (I'm pretty sure the website's correct.) the southern continent that has Vale and Vacuo is called Sanus, not Vytal. The island on Vale's north coast, other than patch, is called Vytal. Sorry for the mistake. But what you'll see is how I think a certain scene may have gone... probably... it is an AU universe after all.**

 **Also due to some saddening circumstances, that also slowed the progress of this chapter coming out. (tech troubles, not user error. I can promise you that.) Although, my co-writer can no longer help with writing Arc of the Guardians or my other fic. I wish him luck for whatever he's doing.**

* * *

 **First person point of view.**

 _Why the hell did everything have to change like this? Everything unfolded in the blink of an eye, then putting us in the present broken and wounded._

 _Now I just feel so cold, numb... empty. All I can do now is just sit against this wall like some damn kid, too weak to do anything._

 _As I lowered my hand to my pocket to retrieve my flask, the light of Shamrock's shell materializing beside my head distracted my from what I was doing. Giving myself time to think when the ghost materialized, I only elected to rest my hands on my knees, the last thing that should be on my mind was drinking right now._

 _...That's something I never thought I'd say._

 _The construct's blue eye blinking as it's black shell turned towards the centre of the chamber. Where the body of the person I looked up to laid... dead, covered by a banner he fought for with the symbols of each type of Guardian etched in gold._

 _The City's banner._

 _He didn't deserve to die like that, shot by his own gun after being beaten by Fallen, shot by someone seen as an ally to the City, like a dog._

 _The faint sound of footsteps were what drew my attention again towards the hallway leading into the chamber. Listening closely to the noise as it approached I could tell that there were three sets coming towards the table. So putting my feet under myself and rising up to my full height I turned my head to the people entering the room._

 _Once the three neared the chamber I saw exactly who it was now, not that I should be surprised. The two who entered were the two remaining Vanguards of the City; Commander Zavala and Ikorra Rey. With another trailing behind them._

 _"Listen, if you're gonna blame anyone for what happened... blame me." The unmistakable acoustic voice of Hook pleaded as the two individuals and himself entered the chamber. Though the very thing that stopped either of them from answering was the body on the table. "I should've gone with Decker when Cayde asked for his assistance when he ca-" The Hunter tried to explain before the stern gaze of Zavala stopped him from speaking._

 _The Warlock moved around the side of the table past myself, then stoped when she reached the side of the table adjacent to the chamber's entrance. Though, when she passed me I saw the look of sorrow that dwelled within her eyes, yet I couldn't keep eye contact with her, myself. Either from shame for not being able to help him, or fear of what she'd do to me._

 _Even Zavala mirrored the Warlock's action by circling the table from the opposite side, just stepping back to let Ikorra mourn their fallen comrade._

 _After taking a moment to herself before raising her hands to rest upon the table and using them to support her weight when she leaned against it. Then allowing a sigh of grief to escape her lips as she looked down to her teammate._

 _"We should have been there." She whispered as tears threatened to fall from her eyes for the loss of her friend, the statement hardly being loud enough to be heard by the other three Guardians in the chamber. "Decker." The Warlock spoke which drew my attention up from the floor. Seeing that she was now looking at me, her eyes filled with grief, regret... and pain. "This is not your fault." She stated, trying to relieve the burden that I beared. Though I still wasn't able to stop Uldron from killing..._

 _From killing Cayde._

 _... why does it hurt so much to even think his name? Of when I found him? Of what happened when I found him? That was something that never happened before. Atleast it was light._

 _"This... is on the head of Uldron Sov." Once she said that the eyes of the other two Guardians in the chamber turned their gazes up to her from Cayde's body._

 _"What are we gonna do?" Hook questioned with his hand on the grip of Crimson, the look of anger burning within his robotic crimson eyes being sparked again when he heard Uldron's name. Then once I stared to walk over to Hook, Shamrock flickering back into my head as my fists balled from the emotions that swirled within me._

 _The answer that she gave started out calmly, "we take The Reef by storm. Every Titan, Every Warlock... every Hunter." She finished with a snarl Adorning her stern face, her fists clenching in rage just like myself... although I think I may have seen some void energy leaking from them._

 _Though Zavala stepped forward towards the table, looking down to the banner covering the dead Hunter that laid on the table. Seeing the symbols of all three Guardians. The three intersecting triangles of the Warlocks. The diamond divided into four parts of the Titans. And the six parallelograms, stacked with three on each side, of the Hunters. "We are not an army... we are not conquerors." The Titan reasoned while starring at his dead friend. "We need to keep our eyes on our home... on our people."_

 _'He's right about that.' I thought to myself as Hook looked downward trying to think of what to do._

 _"This is Cayde we're talking about." The purple clad Warlock stated as she slightly turned to the old Titan. "For us to do nothing is..." she began while looking to the body once more, yet couldn't get it out._

 _"Say it." The Awoken said with his usual stern mask adorned on his face._

 _"Cowardice." She finally stated before Zavala walked along the table then laid his hand on the banner. Yet when the two Vanguards were focusing on each other I stepped forward enveloping myself within more of the room's light, confusing Hook._

 _"I refuse to bury any more friends." He stated as he turned his gaze to the female Warlock._

 _"You don't have to." I said, gaining the two Guardian's attention, and surprising Hook even more than he was today. "Uldron Sov... is mine." I growled out before unholstering Better Devils from my hip. Then turning to the chamber's entrance and walking out, with my silver eyes showing the determination I had within me._

 _"Decker." I heard Hook call as I walked, though I didn't stop. "You can't do this alone." The Veteran stated, forcing me to stop._

 _'Listen to him Decker.' Came the reasoning of Shamrock as a lot of things went through my head, chief among them being my thirst for payback. No. I'm not alone in this, I still got Shamrock, my handcannon, and a flask full of whiskey._

 _But it wasn't enough._

 _"Then tell Jaune to meet me at the Vestian outpost. I gotta talk to Banshee... and buy more alcohol." I answered back as I continued walking out. Though, the Veteran Hunter suddenly appearing in the usual glimmering shimmer of light ended up stopping me after all._

 _"You weren't Cayde's only friend, Decker." The veteran told me as he raised a hand up to grasp onto my shoulder. Both of the Vanguards that we left behind watching the two of us with indifference, though they allowed it to happen. "And those Barons being involved in this just makes it even more personal." How the hell does that make any difference? "Did it ever occur to you to think of how those Fallen ended up in the Prison of Elders? Even Cayde knew he couldn't lock them all up alone. So he put together a team filled with Hunters." He revealed to me as he moved his hand behind his grey cloak, drawing forth a faded picture._

 _Eight individuals were all huddled together in a line in front of a railing overlooking the asteroid belt and wreckage of The Reef. With the ever purple sky of The Reef seen within the background, each of them doing their own poses to the camera._

 _The farthest to the left was the amethyst haired, one eyed Awoken woman that Hook, Spiri, And I came to know during the few months we got to know her during the crisis with the House of Wolves; Petra Venj. Standing at attention with both arms behind her back like a soldier, pushing out her... assets with the help of the spandex of her uniform._

 _'Focus, Decker." Shamrock mentally berated me so I wouldn't perv out. So I moved on to the next Hunter in the line. 'Be professional.'_

 _The next Hunter in line was a male, with a torn canary yellow scarf wrapped around his neck. His chocolate brown eyed, lightly bearded ebony face smiling gleefully. Showing his white teeth as he leaned against the railing with his sniper rifle held in his hands pointed downward, relaxed. If I had more time to look at the picture I would have focused on the rifle, but seeing the Hunters was the reason why Hook was showing me the picture._

 _The third Hunter was someone I've seen a few times in the Tower, one of Cayde's old Hunter buddies; Tevis. The appearance of his helmet and armour seemed to be a mix of both armour and camouflage. Though he had his arms folded across his chest and leaning against the railing like the hunter beside him. The last time I saw him... was in the Black Garden, when he was lying on the ground dead. At least I was able to put the last of his light to good use, then learned to become a Nightstalker. I barely use it these days, and showed Spiri how to use it._

 _The next in the picture was an Exo that I've come to know quite well when the House of Devils got a hold of Siva; Shiro-4. His yellow hood pulled up over his head with his eletronic cyan eyes looking through as he cockily smiled, even resting his hands on either side of his belt. Though, apart from The Lucky Rasberry being worn on his chest, a simple chest piece was there in its stead. This picture must have been taken before he got it. Yet held on his side of his hip was the same sidearm I saw him with at the Iron Temple. Rumer even had it that he alone broke the House of Kings._

 _The fifth was an Awoken woman, who starred annoyingly at the Hunter to her right when he lightly wrapped his arm around her neck with her grey eyes. She was leaning against the railing, twirling the silver hair that reached to her maroon cloak with her finger._

 _After her was the Hunter Vanguard that I've known for so long, Cayde-6 smiling gleefully. Who had the same appearance as yesterday... before he died guess time treated him fairly well. He had both his arms stretched out resting on the Hunters that were on each side of him, even if one of them was glaring at him in annoyance._

 _Hunter number seven was Hook himself, who was just smirking at the camera while letting Cayde put his arm around him. Though his cloak was in a better condition than it was today, now it's just torn at the end of it. What can the light do to keep something in such good a condition when it's constantly getting burned or dirty?_

 _And last but not least, was another Hunter that I knew; Derek. Another one of the Guardians that died during the assault to take the City back. His short auburn hair slicked back as his teal eyes reflected the cold persona he always portrayed._

 _"He put together a team to put them away." He revealed before putting the picture away._

 _"What was the team called?" I inquired which made him do a bit of a double take in confusion._

 _"What?" His acoustic voice questioned in confusion, as his robotic crimson starred at me for a moment._

 _"What was the team's name?" I repeated._

 _Once I repeated the question as his eyes only widened then closed them before he breathed a sigh of annoyance. Even bringing his hand to his face. After a few moments of silence then mumbled something._

 _"Uh... what?" I questioned which only received an answer like what he just gave me, just slightly louder. "Still didn't catch that." I stated which only received another sigh._

 _"...Cayde called the team... 'Cayde team six.'" Once he said that I only had a look of confusion. "Keep in mind that Cayde was in charge of all of us, and we weren't an official fireteam." He reasoned before walking towards the door._ _"Come on... we got Fallen to kill."_

 _"We're still going to Banshee, right?" I asked as I raised my hand to my hood to pull it up over my head when my helmet started to materialize. With the Vanguards already having stopped paying attention to the twofold us. "I still need to get ammo."_

 _"We are." He replied as he turned to the exit and walked off, with me walking after him a moment after. Though before we walked out the two of us took a moment to turn around to take a final look at the dead Hunter. And the two Vanguards who were solemnly mourning their fallen friend. "Come on." He whispered as he pulled up his grey hood, and walked out._

 _"Just don't tell Bite." I stated before walking forward, "I don't want him hounding my ass about protocol."_

"Decker."

* * *

 **Remnant, Sanus, Outside of Vale. No one's point to view.**

"Decker, What's the hold up?" Spiri's hastily whispered which managed to break the Hunter from his chain of thought. The Huntress herself was currently facing towards the tree line that grew along the wall that rised even higher than the one back home in Russia, though it was finely kept. Meaning that the sounds that both of them heard from the other side weren't people in a similar situation as back home. They didn't have to worry about the darkness bearing down on them... or atleast as much as the Guardians who protect the city do.

But what Spiri was worried about was her partner getting the lock on the drainage pipe open, so they can have a little extra discretion when entering the city. Although surprisingly around much of the weathered and rusted metal beared a vast amount of claw and teeth marks along the rim of the grate that directly went into the wall. Giving them a way in that didn't need to be blasted open.

When the two Hunters first approached the area the first thought of the Huntress was that the grate would have been welded onto the pipe, but the lock that was attached to it only meant that people came through it for some kind of reason. Or for all she knew some... less than moral individuals use it for a smuggling route or a hidden way out of the city, then use the movable grate to keep out the creatures the pair have seen within the area. Or region, since neither of the pair knew if they were even still on Earth.

Even from the scans of the Hunters ghosts they've only found that the creatures are made from literally darkness itself. And that unto itself was enough to cause concern from the two. There was only one thing that was made out of that very thing; which was the Taken. They've dealt with enough dark gods to know what they may face here.

When the time came to research about this new world those creatures were the first thing they needed to learn about. As well as understand things between themselves. There were a few things they needed to speak about and ponder on when they were somewhere safe. Especially about their current ages now.

But as of right now the male Hunter was currently trying, and failing, to pick the lock and open it. Even though the Hunter carried a weapon that could shoot off the lock at any time they knew they needed to cover their tracks. If anyone came through for a patrol or even snuck through shouldn't need to worry about someone entering their city who's up to no good.

Which is why Spiri was pressuring Decker to hurry with the lock, the last thing either of the Hunters needed was something creeping up on them and sparking another firefight. They didn't need to bring any unwanted attention.

Though when Decker turned to her while his helmet tilted downward indicating he was likely glaring at his partner. The handcannon he used was still holstered on his side, with the hammer cocked back in case he had to draw it quickly. "Do you wanna try this?"

Before the stark Hunter could even receive an answer from his partner a pair of bestial roars were heard within the distance, only indicating two of those dark creatures but still company no less. The white cloaked Hunter only looked back to him before pointing to the lock once more then reverting her attention to the woods, leveling her rifle to get ready for a fight.

"Shamrock. helmet." The hunter ordered, as just after he spoke the command a few sparks came to life around the sides of the helmet, while raising his hand to brush back the hood of his cloak to his shoulders. Then the sparks began to multiply and spread to cover his entire helmet before vanishing in a flash of light, letting his jet black hair fall from the confines of his helmet.

 _"Wanna another bobby pin?"_ The Irish accented voice of the Hunter's ghost mentally spoke to him after the helmet was fully dematerialized.

Now that he can focus fully on the lock without having his vision lessened he steadied his breathing and shifted the current bobby pin within the lock and turned his hand, as well as the screwdriver he jammed in there, to the right.

Sadly he would have been able to fully twist the cylinder had the bobby pin he had not completely snapped in two. As a result it only proceeded to further piss off the Hunter as his silver eyes glared into the lock. As if his piercing gaze can magically open it.

Though when Spiri saw the Hunter's hands shakingly ball in both frustration and anger from having the bobby pin break. If it was the first pin he would have just brushed it off, though since this was around the tenth that was broken the Huntress knew he'd take it less than lightly. Which was why she dashed from her crouch to behind Decker and clasped her hands over his mouth before he can shout in frustration.

As soon as Spiri covered his mouth the black Hunter quickly tensed with confusion and surprise. Even reaching to his boot to fish out a throwing knife, until he realized Spiri was the only other person there.

"Decker, I'm pretty sure you losing your cool is not going to help us now." The blonde Huntress explained as the raven Hunter's silver eyes were still glaring at the steel lock, though they were quickly losing their anger when he realized they were moving against time. Both of them needed to get inside the city. Preferably before some kind of patrol found them or the things that plagued the area. "And I do not wanna get another herd of those creatures on us again."

Raising his hand to pull Spiri's hand away from his mouth he took a few small calming breaths before replying to the Huntress. "I know, it's just you'd think movies would atleast show me the gist of picking a lock." The Hunter stated as he retracted the screwdriver from the cylinder to hide it back into his boot. "And it's bad enough that the rest of the team's scattered to the wind and we don't even know where we are ourselves." He summarized as he eyes went back to studying the lock connected to the grate by merely a hinge. Although his partner knew he was referring to both of the constructs that resided inside each Hunters head.

 _"Fuck off will ya!"_ Shamrock shouted from inside Decker's head, forcing him to cringe from the volume of it. Giving him the same amount of pain as he would ever get on his mornings on the weekends. Now a days those hangovers came daily with the amount of drinking he's done. Though, to any of the Guardians back home they would have seen that as normal for the black Hunter, but with Spiri, she knew that something happened to him the last time he went to the Reef... the whole team did.

Once whatever happened went down, the only way Spiri found out Decker was even out of the City was the fact that he called for backup the day after Bite and Zavala realized him and Cayde were missing. Yet when Decker called for help the only person he contacted was Hook. And once the both of them returned to the Tower with Cayde's body, neither of them were the same.

The only things Spiri managed to get out of Decker about his time out there was that Cayde... died. As well as the fact that things went south in the Reef. Total lawlessness out there. And that Decker got to go Rambo on the Fallen out there... whatever that meant. Even bringing home more weapons that he might still have within Shamrock's digital inventory.

Luckily enough, the Hunter appeared to be the same after about month proceeding the mission, though looks can always be deceiving. She doubted that Decker's problems were fully gone, only pushed deep below the easy-going and happy go lucky facade he normally had. All the emotion he has within himself is only a dam waiting to break, though that was something she needed to handle at the right time. Just not now.

 _"It's not like I can just magically pinpoint where we are at the drop of a hat, Decker."_ The black shelled construct angrily stated to the now teen Hunter. _"And besides, it's not like Ethern isn't doing his best right now either. We're still going through all the data we've been finding!"_ As soon as the Irish construct stated that, said ghost took its chance to enter the conversation. Though the conversation itself ended up being short lived once low growls began to emanate from the forest.

"Fuck." Was the only word heard from the group at the drainpipe, it's not exactly a mystery on who said that. "...you wanna take it or should I?" The black clad Hunter asked as Spiri was already pointing her rifle at the hulking creature that crept from the tree line, thankfully solitarily due to the fact that both of the Hunters have spent the last few hours, since waking up, running and dealing with creatures that bear a strange resemblance to things from different mythologies from Earth, or just from different animals that are likely extinct now a days.

Bipedal wolves that look like werewolves. Giant bears that are a reminder of berserkers, humans that can shift into bears. Boars that reminded one of the Hunters of a boar from a book about Norse mythology. Each and every one of those creatures were nine kinds of strange in their own rights.

Though the creature that came forth from the forest was one of the bear-like ones, standing about three metres tall with its midnight black fur brushing past the emerald green leaved bushes. Chunks of bone protruded in clusters on the 'bear's' shoulders, the sides of its hips, and on its wrists which led to long claws on the end of each paw. The numerous spikes that sprouted from its back only served to make the dark creature look even more draconian than it did.

"You kind of need to blow off some steam... besides while you're fighting Smoky, I'll try cracking the lock." Spiri answered as Ethern went back into it's Guardian's head. While Decker had Shamrock materialize his helmet and go back into his mind, "just be careful Decker, those... things creep me out more than the Hive." She warned as she brushed back her white hood and took off her helmet to rest it on a rock beside herself. While keeping an eye on her... friend(?) as he walked towards the giant demon bear. ...they sort of needed to talk about what they are now after they got somewhere safe.

Though for some reason the bear grew anxious when it starred into Decker's eyes before his helmet was materialized to mask his face. "I've seen worse." He mumbled under his breath which only confused the white Hunter as she started working on the lock. It's likely he was referring to the Taken.

She'd bring it up later.

As the Hunter and beast stood against each other about six metres apart each of them starring the other down. Pupiless crimson eyes peering through a bone white mask gazed into the black slits of the Hunter's helmet that covered his silver ones. While the golden beak of the helmet reflected the exact image of the beast and the vast green forest behind itself.

Once the bear bellowed out a deep bestial roar the Hunter broke off in a sprint towards the beast as his black cloak flailed behind him. As a response to the fast approaching Hunter the bear bent down and planted its claws into the dirt, and using them to propel itself toward the Hunter while kicking up a tuft of dirt in the process.

Though as the two individuals were about to charge into each other the Hunter thrust his legs downward projecting a burst of telekinetic energy to provide him with more lift. Projecting him towards the creature's face decorated with red markings on top of the mask. And just as he was about to make contact with the creature's head he stuck his leg out to use the mask as a leap pad, sending the bear face first into the ground while Decker sent himself over the creature. Effectively making the two switch positions, and crouching down into a roll once he landed upon the ground.

Standing to his full height once more the Hunter turned to his foe and saw that he managed to switch positions with the demon bear. As well as bringing his hand to the grip of Better Devils when the demon's crimson glare focused on him with everlasting rage. "Why so glum?" The Hunter jokingly asked when the bear attempted another charge on the silver eyed teen.

 _"Don't get too cocky, Decker."_ Shamrock warned as the bear was quickly approaching him.

Once the bear was about to bite down on the Hunter again he swiftly evaded to the right and drew his handcannon when he raised himself from his roll. Though it only proved to be a farce as the bear only swiped its black furred arm backwards.

'Ow!' The Hunter mentally shouted as the back of the bear's paw slammed against him, sending him backwards a few metres, and causing him to wince in pain. As soon as he descended from the air, shortly skidding along the ground, he used the momentum from the hit to kick his legs upwards to roll backwards into a crouch.

Once he brought himself to a full stop by digging his heels into the ground he lowered his hand onto the handle of Better Devils and drew it from the holster on his thigh. Though as the Hunter leveled the barrel towards the beast, he only earned a heated glare as the bear's eyes narrowed at the onyx painted barrel.

Holding his handcannon in the same position he would use to rapidly fire while in the field he hastily readied to fire before the beast made another move. Though when he fanned the hammer of the cannon and quickly fired four shots, the rounds only seemed to do a limited amount of damage.

Only two bullets managed to hit the creature's hide before they detonated from the impact of hitting the tough fur, sending shrapnel into its torso where they hit. The other two bullets hit different places from the first and second, with one hitting and exploding the cluster of bone on its shoulder while the other was sent right into the bone mask.

Although, luckily the fourth shot managed to shatter pieces of the mask off the left side of the bear's face, causing it to stumble to the side while still keeping its balance. Even damaging the pupiless eye, potentially blinding it, but that only enraged the bear even further and brought a booming roar as a response.

 _"That's gonna bring even more unwanted attention."_ Shamrock stated as more roars were heard from the forest behind Decker. _"Finish this... quickly."_ It ordered as Decker holstered Better Devils.

'Oh, I'll finish it alright.' The Hunter mentally responded to his ghost as the dark bear began another charge once more, so once more the Hunter answered in kind. Only this time the Hunter won't be going over the monster.

As the monster and Hunter approached each other the teen only reached both of his hands behind his black cloak to his belt. Grabbing two circular objects from magnetic clasps and keeping them hidden within this hands until he knew the time was right to show what they truly are.

Right as Decker was three metres away from the bear he leapt into the air towards the demon. Though before the bear could take a swing at the Hunter with its claws the Hunter vanished in a flash of light. Only reappearing within the air behind the bear and landing into a combat roll. "Bombvoyage."

But for the demon bear, it was only left in confusion as for where it's opponent had disappeared to. Until a faint but subtle beeping was heard at the ground near its feet. When the bear turned its crimson gaze downward to the emerald grass below itself, becoming focused on the two circular objects that were held within Decker's hands. Then not even a moment after the objects were noticed, the faint beeping they emitted from the balls grew louder and more sporadic before going off in a blaze of Sol energy. Sending the creature backwards leaving it just a metre behind the black clad Hunter, who stood facing his Hunter partner at the pipe.

Once the dust from the grenades exploding settled, the two Hunters could see the smoke emanate from the beasts dark fur. The fire from the explosion only leaving behind faint embers on the fur and a layer of soot on the bone. The darkness that gave it form reacting harshly with the Sol light encased within and obviously gave the creature a vast amount of pain.

And so the Hunter approached the the greatly wounded beast for the final time. Drawing Better Devils once again from his side and raising it level with the creature's soot covered mask. Taking a second to look upon his fallen enemy before ending its dark existence, the Hunter gazing into the creature's last good eye through the tinted slits of his helmet.

A moment later a final deafening bang was heard from the handcannon as well as a subtle flash from the barrel of it too, as a result the creature's head fell limp to the ground and its body became still and motionless.

Another dark creature killed by a Guardian of the City. Proving that angels couldn't help it on this day.

Once the creature began to fade back to the abyss from whence it came was when Decker slowly turned on his heel towards the drainage pipe as Spiri was walking towards him as well. And when the two Hunter's reached each other the girl somehow stepped closer that a normal friend would. "Uh-" the Hunter began until Spiri's hand raised to grasp onto something on Decker's belt, pulling it loose that quickly turning on her own heel and throwing the object at the lock.

The object that was thrown at the lock landed and penetrated the concrete just above it, which turned out to be a throwing knife that seemed normal enough, even though she missed. Any Hunter would have been disappointed in themselves if any time came that they'd miss a target with a throwing knife... until the knife detonated. Completely destroying the lock and hinge keeping it in place.

And while the small pieces of the lock and hinge fell back down to the ground the Huntress gained a look of relief underneath her helmet.

" _What happened to discreet?"_ Shamrock stated through the comms as Spiri began walking to the pipe, her white hood trailing behind her as she did so.

"That ended when you started causing a lot of noise with your handcannon." The Huntress replied to the ghost's question, though it was towards her Hunter partner instead of the construct. "Plus that lock is a bitch to work with... no wonder it was giving you a tough time." Before the Hunter could even reply back multiple roars were heard coming from the forest behind them, and quickly approaching. Meaning they'd have their hands more than full soon enough. "Pipe. Now." Spiri ordered while pointing to the pipe, seeing a black blur fly past herself just a split second after she said that before following her own order.

 _"Spiri, One o' the reasons we we're tryin' to pick that lock was so we can keep the drain closed."_ Shamrock stated as Decker was already at the pipe prying the rusted grate off of it, and easily doing so with the light that coursed through his body. " _How're we supposed to stop those things from nawing off the cover and following us in?"_ The ghost questioned as the white Huntress just entered the pipe while Decker was holding it open stepping into the shallow water, while the hinge kept the grate connected to the pipe.

"First off." She began as she held the grate so Decker may pass through before continuing, "Decker I need a few trip mines." She stated as Decker tilted his helmeted head in confusion but still followed the order nonetheless. And the Hunter grabbed the mine he already had from his belt.

As soon as the explosive device was within her hands she immediately began examining it, looking for a specific piece. Until she found what she wanted and uncaringly ripped it from the mine, causing Decker to jump backwards away from his partner and shield his face out of reflex. As if it would save him from the explosion that would've gone off from the mine.

But being surprised when nothing happened the Hunter turned his gaze to Spiri's hand, seeing the part she ripped off the tripmine; the timer.

Most of the time in the Crucible, Hunters usually followed an unwritten rule about explosives and the maintenance of those training grounds. It was to place certain grenades or mines on timers so they can safely detonate without harming any of Shaxx's Redjacks. Meaning they'd either blowup when they hit zero, or by an unlucky Guardian that's against them during the training match. Just thinking about that unwritten rule reminded Decker about the amount of times Jaune blew himself up by not being perceptive of his surroundings. The good times Decker brought up during his nights at the bar, when Jaune or anyone else in the team was with him, about the team's first training days.

Although in the wilds, there are no rules. Meaning no one has to worry about how long their explosives stay armed for. Since the most likely scenario is that a Fallen patrol gets a little surprise on their usual route. But if a Guardian gets blown up by another Guardian's hardware, or Traveler forbid their own, it's only their own fault.

And Spiri's yanking a trick out of the Fallen's playbook by cutting of a way into the pipe.

"Get out some more mines, then take out the timers. And hurry... we don't know how long we have until more of those things show up." The Huntress ordered before jamming the head of the mine into the rusted metal of the pipe, seeing the beam of crimson sprout from the end. The action being repeated as Decker planted more 'modified' mines on the walls of the pipe.

Though as Decker began to trod through the ankle deep sewage of the pipe Spiri planted a final trip mine against the first one she planted, except that one specifically still had its timer installed so it can destroy the other explosives when it goes off, just far later when the modified timer ended giving them enough time to get deep into the sewer then inside the city. The last thing the pair needed was someone looking for them after some maintenance worker got blown up. Plus the explosion may alert a nearby patrol so they can deal with the hatch, lock, and hinge before those creatures can flood the sewers.

They didn't want to be the cause of a crisis involving dark beings... again... the Vanguard are still dealing with the remnants of Oryx's Taken. So on went Decker and Spiri into the dark sewer, only having the light from their ghosts to light the path before them.

Now all they needed to do was find a way to the surface.

"I hope Hook and Bite are okay." Spiri thought to herself out loud as the two Hunters crept through the dark. "The call they sent out didn't sound like they were in the best situation."

"Hey, relax. I'm sure they're fine." The Hunter responded.

True, an hour earlier Shamrock and Ethern picked up a transmission from the fireteam's leader and veteran Hunter. Though neither ghost was able to get anything concrete from it, which was how they were able to find out about the 'CCT' when it's signals interfered with the transmission. "Bite's probably calling to see if we're alive, so as soon as we go through everything our ghosts found, we can call 'em back." He stated, calming her mind as the two began to hear rats within the distance, grossing out the female Hunter.

"For all we know Bite's probably just standing around waiting for someone to reply." He stated before walking past Spiri.

* * *

 **Vale, no one's point of view.**

No one can say that they were born for a reason.

That the very reason they were born, or reborn for that matter, was why their existence came to pass. Why people always assume they have only one purpose in life is just blowing things out of perspective, even degrading themselves. Because every being in existence finds their own reason to live for, to fight for. That's not for some creator to decide, but for whoever has free will over their own actions.

It was why a black coated stranger was walking down the streets of Vale, with the usual helmet that he adorned upon his head stored within his inventory. Though, there were only two reasons why he beared no helmet, the first being that he still needed to fit in with the other civilians without sticking out like a sore thumb. The other being simply that his helmet was destroyed after a little... 'demonstration' just a few hours earlier.

His brown eyes unmoving from his path as the many denizens of the city simply flowed past him, only assuming that he was one of their warriors going about his own business. Thankfully, people never bothered him when they saw the handcannon on his hip, or the armour he wore alongside his coat.

His coat beared a pauldron on the left shoulder, painted black just like his coat. Upon his right forearm was two pads of hardened leather leading down to Kevlar gloves with individual pieces of metal attached to each of his knuckles on both hands. And finally a pair of grey cargo pants with leather greaves and having a belt carrying his usual gear.

Even though the man still kept his eyes straight forward he had a few instances when he looked into the eyes of random civilians he walked by. Seeing no fear whatsoever, a complete contrast of what he saw in the people of the City on Earth, there was no stress or tension. These people acted as though there was no chance that the Grimm can break through the walls of this safe heaven and raise it to the ground, 'I guess it's safe to say these ignorant twats take this city for granted.' The Warlock in disguise stated to himself, even though there was still someone to hear him even inside his head.

 _"Fergus, give them some slack."_ The voice of Rowena, his ghost, mentally spoke as some random civilian bumped into Crowley as he walked by. Receiving a few angry shouts from the man, who actually seemed to be a teenager, as the boy's face contorted into a snarl from being ignored by the black clad stranger. " _The protectors of this world may not be as strong or powerful as Guardians from home, but they can still defeat the Grimm. They are what gives these people hope, and a sense of security so they can remain calm."_ The construct mentally finished, while the teenager that bumped into Crowley was now following him as his cobalt eyes glared into the Warlocks back.

"Hey, weirdo!" The boy shouted to the Warlock, who ignored that as well, choosing to only keep his eyes focused ahead.

'Yet they all stay ignorant of what's truly out there.' He mentally countered as the teen that followed him was finally behind him and aggressively raised his hand to Crowley's shoulder to force the Warlock to face him. 'though, the fault of their ignorance lies with their leaders of themselves.'

"Now that I have your attention, _freak_." The teen both started and insulted, speaking in a smug voice that the Warlock could only assume was how he normally talked. But, even with the fact the complaintant was half a head taller than himself, Crowley still regarded him with the same bored expression as when he bumped into him.

'Oh my, does he talk that way to everyone, or just me?' The Warlock sarcastically commented to himself, 'I might blush.'

For some strange reason the outfit he wore resembled that of old knights from Earth, most likely made from steel with a gold trim on certain edges of it. Even having some kind of black under suit underneath, possibly for extra protection, although underneath the breastplate looked to be the collar of a black dress shirt poking out around his neck. **(If there can be a better description for that armour I'd put it in.)**

"Why don't you apologize for bumping into me. Im pretty sure you scuffed it when it touched your raggedy ass coat." He continued to snark while gesturing to his left paulrdron and rerebrace. Though the only thing he earned for his words was only an eye roll and a scoff from the Warlock. Normally people just shout at the person they bump into then move on with their day. But this boy was just so prideful that he'd make a mountain out of a mole hill.

"Now why would I do that?" The Warlock dismissively questioned as it only earned a look of anger from the teen, "you're the one who chose to make this a problem."

"Do you know who I am, freak?!" The boy angrily questioned the Warlock, sparing no one from the conversation as it quickly gained the eyes of others around them as they passed by. Though they played it off as some punk trying to show off, which to the Warlock it may have actually been the case.

"No, not at all..." the Warlock answered monotonously, "and I don't care." Hardly a moment after he spoke his reply to the teenager he casually turned around and began walking off to his destination. Though the look of anger that spread upon his face clearly indicated that he wasn't through yet.

So before the Warlock could get out of his reach he extended his hand to grip the secret Scotsman's shoulder then pull it back so he can face him once more. But unfortunately, this action only seemed to annoy the Warlock as the teen's brutish hand grasped onto the toughened leather of the coat.

"You should, freak." The teen growled out as he glared into the brown eyes of the Warlock he carelessly tried to intimidate. "My name is Cardin Winchester." He stated with an enlarged amount of pride as he pointed to the bird that adorned his breastplate. Must have been some kind of family crest. "And I'm training at Beacon to become a Huntsman so I can defend _your_ edgy ass." He explained, which was obviously completely unnecessary, to the Warlock while he began to jab the finger of his left hand into the chest of the man. "So why don't you show me some respect, freak... before I teach you some." He threatened to the Warlock, which only received another scoff and an eye roll.

'How the hell does someone get named after a gun?' So deciding to end this quickly and move on he raised his left hand to firmly grasp the wrist of the Winchester, confusing the boy for a split second, then applying pressure to the joint with his thumb and pointer finger. "One thing you should know about me. Hands. Off. The. Coat." He stated with a tone in his voice that was both stern and calm at the same time. While the Winchester's face contorted in pain before clenching his other fist a second later.

"You're making a huge mistake, freak." The teenager growled out in anger at the Warlock, even if he wasn't even intimidating him at all. The only thing that was on the Scotsman's mind was to get to his destination before it was too late.

So letting a sigh escape from his lips, the Guardian decided to settle the affair quickly. "Oh you're lucky I'm late." He mumbled under his breath he he released his grip on the boy's wrist and seeing him quickly recoil it back to himself. Even smiling to himself internally when he saw the slight pain on his face.

Raising his hand to the inside pocket of his coat for something given to him by an old friend, as soon as his fingers grasped onto the old metal of the object he pulled it out of his pocket in order to look at it. Not minding the chain keeping it attached to himself and pressing a small bottom on the side to open it, revealing the small object to be a simple pocket watch.

'I still have time.' The man thought to himself as he wordlessly turned away from the angered teen and walked off. Although, the boy was still glaring at him for the small amount of pain he caused. "I best be off."

"Hey, I'm not done with you." He stated as he attempted again to grab onto the Warlock's shoulder. Only for him to vanish in his usual way of disappearing in a shimmer of light.

"What the hell!" The Winchester shouted, gaining the attention of others around him who were passing by. Though his gaze locked into the form of a young woman to his left on the edge of the sidewalk. Her hazel eyes relaying her confusion towards the situation as the mouse ears on her head twitched slightly, "screw off, freak." He insulted as he turned around and walked off

* * *

 **Now you guys know how Decker and Spiri are doing during Jaune and Alaster's run towards Hook and Bite's possition. Next time you guys are gonna see what Bite and Hook are up to, including how they interact with Ironwood's forces when (if) they meet, including what Crowley is up to in Vale as well as how Decker and Spiri adapt to the environment... who knows who they'll meet.**

 **Also keep in mind that Decker is the gun nut of the group, you guys don't know what he has in Shamrock's digital inventory. He might even change the weapons he uses, or give weapons to the other Guardians of the team when they meet up again.**

 **Don't care if that leaves some plot holes, just wanna have some Forsaken gear involved in the story. There's a four barreled auto rifle along with a lot of other cool guns. You guys think I won't talk about that?**

 **After this chapter uploads I'm gonna start writing chapter three to my other fic 'Rangers of the wilds', so feel free to check that out.**

 **Now to comments.**

 **to OmegaDelta; that's for you to find out.**

 **to tired of living, I'm a slow writer, and my co-writer had some tech problems leading to things beings lost... so yeah.**

 **to DragonDriscoll, true that, we're gonna need more than just a big gun when it comes to those Barons. Uldron just better hope he's wearing brown pants... or a lot of red. (Dead pool reference)**

 **To SheldorTheWeird, thank you.**

 **To DarkMatter 22, Respect for Cayde.**

 **To that Guest reader, yes he had a son... atleast it hints to that in the lore.**

 **To JDKLeBleau728, as you may have read in the beginning of the chapter, Decker and Hook were the ones in the Reef Hunting Uldron and the Barons. Cayde may have been Jaune's friend, but he was an Hunter nonetheless.**

 **To that other Guest reader, after giving it some thought, that's gonna be later and it's a maybe overall. Who knows I could go back and change one little thing, along with simple typos.**


	12. New chapter coming soon

New chapter coming soon.

Now... some of you may be wondering where the next chapter for either of my stories is and let me tell you... that won't be coming for a little while. This update is just to tell you guys what's been going on as well as a sign of life meaning I ain't dead... yet.

But between school, work, and my utter lack of concentration paired with procrastination and writers block the writing process to the next chapter has been slow at best.

I've mostly been trying to play D2 in order to get the creativity flowing again. Along with doing the exotic quests for Thorn, Last Word, and hopefully Malfeasance, and let me tell you... I am horrible at the crucible. It's basically a mix of getting thunder fisted by a damn Titan, penetrated by some Warlocks whatever ability, or getting multiple rounds to the face. And don't even get me started on the raids.

Because I haven't even been able to do a single one in its entirety, once upon a time I was gonna do laviathan with some friends but they didn't invite me. So I've never been able to do anything that requires a fireteam to do because of my lack of friends that still play Xbox.

Enough of me rambling, bottom line or TLDR next chapter will hopefully be out within this month. Not screwing with anyone here I'm gonna get to writing it the next chance I got free time. But if you wanna talk to me and play destiny on Xbox my gamertag's 'MAGMAxCHARGE' don't ask about the name I've had it since I was like ten and never decided to change it within the eight years I've had it or thought of something better to use.

So yeah, there's even been a whole bunch of stuff that's happened since I last updated; Salem and Ozpin's origins revealed, Adam getting penetrated by Blake, and Oscar... got a new outfit after probably having an existential crisis. Guess shit happened. Along with other shit too in RWBY and otherwise.

But without anything else to talk about I'll just leave you with this; next time on Arc of the Guardians, a reunion happens, a meeting of strangers from different worlds, and someone probably getting stabbed... or shot.

So just like winter... the next chapter is coming... it just might take a while. And probably be accompanied by dragons.

You never know.

CanadianGunner out.


End file.
